The Phantom Of Harmoneyville
by awfulmajestic
Summary: Cody is promised to a wealthy land owner, Evil Randy is phantom killer guy who loves him from a distance...
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom Of Harmoneyville **

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Cody is promised to a wealthy land owner, Evil Randy is phantom killer guy who loves him from a distance...No good at these!**

**Disclaimer: All fiction!**

Cody stroked his hand threw the fine fur of a magnificent black stallion's broad neck just under it's silky soft mane as the air grew colder and colder and the sun quickly disappeared passed the horizon and cast the world in to dusk and turned the sky to an angry shade of gray and blue as dark clouds billowed and built into a storm. The wind blew and chilled the stables and slightly riled the horses he'd already brushed and prepared for the night. It was risky being out so late, he knew. A murderer was on the loose and the police weren't even close to catching the gruesome killer, but, he wasn't afraid. After all the killer seemed to target only wealthy land and business owners and he was neither of those. He was, however, engaged to one of them.

He sighed as he looked down at a small gold band around his finger and forced himself to smile. As part of a land arrangement between their fathers he'd been promised to the son of a very wealthy and very well known and respected member of the high society, Ted Dibiase Jr. To Cody's delight Ted was very handsome, very sweet and very giving. He'd been excited, thrilled even. Finally he got to leave home and fulfill his duties to his family and he absolutely loved to be lavished with expensive fine jewels and gifts. As long as he did everything he could to please Ted he was always rewarded with expensive jewelery or a sack of gold he could go to the market with and spend to his hearts content. Ted took very good care of him and although it was not exactly the most romantic way to start off a relationship, he kept in mind that their arrangement was what was best for him, and his family.

They didn't need the money, they had plenty of their own. But, they wanted it, and he was brought up to believe that to be someone you had to have money, and lots of it. So he'd jumped at the opportunity of marrying a wealthy land owner as it would secure his place in the high society that he loved and was accustomed to, and he knew that he'd never go without with his arm around a handsome man like Ted. The only problem was, he was supposed to marry this man when he barely knew him? Absolutely not! He'd have no part of marrying a stranger and just as soon as he'd moved in to the wealthy older mans large five bedroom home he'd insisted they wait at least a years time before they made their fathers arrangement official. And although Ted didn't have to, he was kind enough to agree and gave him the time he needed.

Ted wasn't around much though, and when he was there wasn't time for real conversation, nor did Ted seem to see a need for it. Mostly they spent their time with other members of the high society, going to parties and celebrations that were so boring he'd rather have a dull spike drilled into his head rather than sit quietly in a chair all night while Ted went around socializing. He found it truly mind-numbing and he'd just about lost it before his now good friend Evan came along and kept him company.

Evan too was promised to a land owner and being young like him he also hated any high society gathering as it meant he would be forced to sit and speak only when spoken too. Which wasn't often. No one spoke to them unless they were asking for a dance or trying to get in the good graces of their soon to be husbands. While Evan flirted and batted his eyes at any tall handsome wealthy man that approached them Cody did his best to ignore them and always found Ted with his eyes and fingered the gold engagement ring on his finger. He didn't like the feeling of being passed around between Ted's friends and business partners, even if it was only dancing. He truly despised any high society party and could never understand the purpose of yet another celebration. What were the celebrating? The fact that they were rich? It was a little over the top for his taste and he would much rather be at home with is future husband than be forced to sit and watch him socialize with a bunch of boring dullard's.

Especially since there was a mad man on the loose who for months had eluded capture and had successfully murdered, all during the night, several of the wealthiest land owners, leaving the rest of them shaking in their expensive boots. No one knew why the sudden string of gruesome murders occurred but they knew the shadows were no longer safe, that the once peaceful nights sky was the perfect cover for the evil prescene that came and went like a phantom in the dark.

Cody had been worried about Ted and feared he might be next on the madman's list and had begged that they move some where safe. But Ted was stubborn and didn't believe for a second that they had anything to worry about and no matter how much he pleaded and begged, Ted just didn't see that the high society he belonged to, was one by one. slowly but surely, being picked off.

So, for a while, he was at his side every second of every day until Ted grew irritated with his presence and insisted that he go try to find something else to do. Luckily for both of them, that same day he'd wandered into the stables and discovered his love for riding, as well as a love for breaking in the new stallion's and training them for his future husbands use. Ted was delighted because it kept him busy and he'd highly encouraged him, going so far as to buy him horse after horse to break in and train and before he knew it he had over nine horses he was proud to call his own. His favorite though, was the newest one, a tall handsome black stallion with a wild stubborn streak that he could identify all too well with. Phinnaeus he'd named him, and weeks later, he was still trying to break him in.

He smirked as he toyed with the ends of the long soft hair of the horses mane as he thought back to only a few days ago when he'd been thrown from the graceful beast and was nearly trampled by him and gave the horse a quick glare as he started to braid the fine hairs into a neat, perfect braid. "You could have killed me, you know." He scolded slightly. "And you're lucky Teddy didn't see what you did or he would have sold you to the highest bidder the very first chance he got." Phinnaeus turned his head towards him, his ears perking up proudly and almost seemed to smirk. He had to laugh and shake his head, of course Phinnaeus was smiling, he always smiled when he did something bad. "Good thing that handsome gentleman was there to pull me out of harms way. You would have trampled me and then what would you do? Who else would put up with you Phinny?" He patted the horses neck firmly, smiling. "Face it big guy, you're stuck with me."

Everything was working out perfectly and soon he'd marry the wealthy land owner and he'd have everything he ever wanted...

He'd sighed, his smile fading as he let the braid slip from his fingers and stepped back. He never imagined that even with having everything his heart ever desired he could still feel so incredibly lonely. But he did, and nothing Ted bought him seemed to fill the void in his heart. He knew Phinnaeus wasn't ever going to answer him and that he was only just a horse, but he still found a companion in him and there was no other place he'd rather be than in the stable with his favorite horse, his biggest challenge, and his best friend.

"It's not so bad Phinny," He told him as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small cube of sugar he'd snagged during lunch when Ted wasn't looking and fed it to him with a big smile, "I manage to do something right from time to time."

Phinnaeus snatched the cube from out his hand and chewed it noisily as he shifted slightly, impateintly. "I know Phinny," He soothed with a soft chuckle. "We should turn in for the night. But Teddy's not home yet and the house is so empty, I'm lonely in there big guy, mind if I stay here and hang out with you for a while?"

Although he doubted he would actually get any sleep even if Ted was home. Ever since he'd narrowly avoided death he spent every night tossing and turning, afraid to fall asleep as a pair of eyes kept haunting his dreams and stirring up a mix of emotions that he didn't care to even think about. But frequently he couldn't stop his mind from kept taking him back to only just a few days ago when he'd met the most mysterious and darkly handsome man he'd ever seen...

He remembered taking a deep relaxing breath as he looked out over a wide spread peaceful field of tall sun flowers and then into the still, quiet woods beyond them, his favorite black stallion Phinnaeus beneath him, shifting his weight impatiently from hoof to hoof, anxious and literally chomping at the bit to get moving. He should have known Phinnaeus was going to throw him but he loved to ride, he loved the wind in his face, the excitement of pushing the horse to go faster and faster until they were a blur and the world seemed to fade away around him. He was addicted to the rush he got when he pushed Phinnaeus to speeds they'd never reached, loving how it always made him feel so alive, so untouchable and invincible as they soared around the world too fast for everyone to see. So he didn't see or he ignored the signs of the mischevious mood the horse was in and pushed the horse like he did any other day when he should have dismounted and won the beast over with tasty sun flowers and promises of extra long brushing's.

As he'd guided the massive beast towards the edge of the tree line the wind pushed and molded the expensive silk of a loose fitting white cavalier shirt to his sculpted chest and finely chiseled abdomen and might as well not have been there at all as the wind blew the ties open down the front, and sent the fine fabric sliding down passed his shoulders. It was irritating and typically he didn't wear more than a pair of slacks when he rode but that day before he'd even reached the stables his fiance had insisted he cover himself up after scolding him for flaunting his body for all to see. Ted didn't like anyone getting a look at the perfect body beneath the expensive clothes he lavished him with and as much as he disagreed with him, he had to oblige without complaint.

He remembered he was only a spec in the distance but he knew Ted was watching him and would for several minutes before going back inside to his office and returning to work. He didn't see much of him during the day but Ted always took the time around mid day to watch him ride from the back porch of their home, and whether he did it because he wanted to make sure he was appropriately dressed or because he liked to watch him, he didn't know. He was just happy Ted paid him the attention, whatever his reason.

Everything was going smoothly and he'd really just begun to let loose when Phinnaeus came to a complete halt along the treen line before a large pile of rocks and nervously stomped his hoof to the ground repeatedly.

"Easy now." He'd tried to comfort the nervous beast in a soft tone. "Just back up, come on, back up." But the horse ignored him and continued to pound it's hoof into the dirt before the pile of rocks. "Phinnaeus !" He'd called angrily as he gave the reigns a sharp tug. "Back up!" The horse suddenly screamed and rose up on it's hind legs too high, too fast and too hard and he lost his grip, his balance, his grace and he crashed to the ground, his head smacking against a rock along the edge of the pile, stunning him and knocking his mind into a daze.

Phinnaeus ran around him in a wide circle, confused or proud he wasn't sure but each loop he made he grew closer and he could hear his hooves pounding and crushing the dirt in their panic between the massive stallion's fearsome cries. He'd been too dazed to think about trying to pull himself out of harms way and could only watch in horror as giant crushing hooves came closer and closer and threatened to trample over him. Everything was happening too fast and he couldn't move, couldn't think as his life flashed before his eyes. He'd closed them tight and tried to brace himself...

But just as he shut them strong hands slid under his shoulders and pull him threw the dirt and just in time as he heard the horse race by. After being pulled a good distance and roughly dropped back down to the ground he felt strong forearms press against his sides as warm, sweet smelling breath puffed against his lips and cheek and thought he knew Ted was hovering over him, scowling and readying a sound scolding for his carelessness.

"Owww I hit my head." He'd groaned, hoping for a small amount of sympathy as he reached up and blindly grabbed the forearm he felt pressed against his ribs, almost gasping when even in his dazed state he'd noticed that the arm felt bigger and incredibly well defined with strong muscles that were much firmer than Teds and the skin unlike Ted's, was soft like silk under his fingers.

His eyes snapped open and as his vision came back into focus he'd looked down at where he felt their bodies touching along his ribs, following the length of his arm to where a thick black sleeve was bunched up at the elbow and led to an over sized hooded sweater that's zipper was undone, it hung freely around what he could tell was a finely sculpted chest and abdomen that he'd, perhaps, taken a moment too long to look at. When he'd finally gathered his courage and looked up at the stranger hovering over him the air in his lungs instantly left him as he discovered a pair of exquisite, effulgent, cerulean blue eyes gazing at him from under a black hood that shadowed and concealed the strangers face like a mask. All he could see were his beautiful, breath stealing eyes... He'd gulped and his mind screamed for him say something, anything, as he watched the eyes travel over his face and down his neck to the exposed skin of his chest. The eyes came back up and bored into him like they could pierce and steal his very soul at any moment and he just couldn't look away. "Who-Who are you?" He managed to ask, his voice small and nervous as he shuddered under the strangers beautiful, mesmerizing, gaze.

But the stranger didn't answer, he only swiftly grabbed his wrists and roughly pinned them in the dirt above his head. He'd gasped in fear and almost panicked as he felt him sink down on him like he meant to pin him to the ground. But just as soon as the fear arose the stranger's grip loosened and his weight began to leave him. He'd relaxed as the hooded stranger started to draw back, keeping and following his gaze as he disappeared down his body. "Wait." He implored softly as the quiet stranger slipped away. "Who are you?" He'd sat up thinking he'd find him crouched by his feet, but he didn't. In fact he hadn't found him anywhere. He was just, gone.

He shuddered as the memory finished playing out for what must have been the hundredth time and bit back a groan. Something about the hooded stranger was just so exciting and mysterious and if he didn't stop thinking about him, if he didn't stop dreaming of those gorgeous deep blue eyes...He shivered, his cock starting to harden and he wiped away beads of sweat from his forehead with a shaky hand. What was wrong with him? How could he lust after a complete stranger? He didn't even know the man's name!

He swallowed hard as his groin continued to burn and come to life with arousal and felt so embarrassed, so ashamed. Was he really so sexually frustrated that a stranger turned him on! No that couldn't be. He was far too civilized to let his libido control him like that. It must have been because he hadn't had thought to thank him for saving his life. Manners were important, they were proper and sophisticated, like him. Yes, that was it, he was just feeling terribly guilty for not properly thanking the man and it had manifested it's self into lust. This was all just a mean trick his brain was playing on him to further drive him insane with need. He just needed to let it go and forget it ever happened. He only wished the handsome stranger had explained what he was doing on Ted's land, and that he had stayed just a moment longer so he could have learned his name. A name he could put to the eyes that came to him every night in his dreams and instantly stole his breath...

He sighed heavily and picked up the brush from the stool in the corner of the stall, his mind still miles away while he went about the task of preparing the stallion for the nights chill, never once noticing there was someone watching him from the window...

"Cody!" He heard Ted's voice shout for him just from outside the stable doors and quickly stepped out of the stall just as Ted came threw the heavy doors and angrily called for him again."Right here." He answered calmly as he set the brush down on the stall door. "Stop shouting, you'll spook Phinnaeus."

"I told you to stay inside the house!" Ted shouted still with anger flushed over his handsome face.

He shrugged, "The horses needed tending to and I had nothing else to do."

Ted surprised him with a firm smack across his face and he fell against the stall door in shock, a hand clutching his face over a forming welt that stung and burned and brought tears to his eyes.

" I told you to stay!" Ted snarled.

"I'm sorry.." He heard himself apologize for what must have been the millionth time. "I didn't go very far. I-I thought the stables would be okay. I didn't mean to upset you." Ted was in many ways a good man but he never once gave him a sense of comfort and he feared that at any moment Ted would grow tired of him and back out on the deal their fathers had made and send him on his way. His way being of course being disowned by his family and tossed out to fend for himself. Sure he could learn to survive on his own, but he was accustomed to luxury and years of conditioning had convinced him that he couldn't live or be anyone without it. He cared for Ted and he hated it when he did something to upset him enough to earn him a slap to the face, which Ted only did if he really crossed a line. He knew he was lucky that their arrangement had worked out so well and would do anything he could to keep his future husband happy. Because of all the wealthy land owners to be promised to Ted was by far the most handsome and giving. He just wished they could be closer and have a real friendship, rather than an arrangement. Maybe then Ted wouldn't hit him when he lost his temper...

Ted let out a frustrated sigh as he shook his head, "No, it's not okay! Does this look like the fucking house to you?"

"No." He mumbled into his hand as he righted himself against the stall door then let his hand drop down to his side.

"I told you to stay inside because that madman is still on the loose and he could have snatched you up without me even knowing it!" Ted scolded angrily and put his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath and looked around slowly, "While you were ignoring my request did you at least finish?"

"Almost." He replied quickly. "I was just brushing Phinnaeus and then I was going to head back inside."

"I do appreciate your concern for our horses. I just wish you would have checked with me first." Ted said with a sigh and he could tell he was starting to calm down. "I...I was worried when I came home and you weren't there."

It was when Ted said things like that that made him believe the older man truly did care for him. Maybe he wasn't just some prize possession to him, maybe Ted did see him as a person, a lover, a friend. "You were worried?"

"Yes...Of course I was." Ted replied as he pouted slightly and pulled him into his arms, "You know that I don't want you leaving the house after dark until they catch that lunatic. Stay in side where it's safe Cody."

He nodded as he put one arm around Ted's neck and let the other trail his hand over his broad chest and down his stomach where it stroked and fingered the dips of his hips threw his shirt. He crushed his lips to his and kissed deep, moaning as he pressed his already stiff sex into Ted's groin. He knew exactly what to do to calm him down... "I'm really sorry Teddy..." He purred in a seductive tone as he dropped his hand to his groin and groped his stiffening sex threw thin silk. "Let me make it up to you?"

Ted chuckled softly as he tugged him closer, "What has gotten into you tonight? You're like a cat in heat."

He nodded and rubbed and ground their bodies together sensually as he hungrily trailed his lips down his neck. He was suddenly over come with passion and desire, so much so that his mind was in a complete haze and he couldn't think of anything but Ted's hands exploring and caressing his body. "Touch me. Please Teddy touch me. " He gasped and moaned as Ted's hand stroked down his back, stopping at his hips and he let out a desperate whimper. "Take me Teddy. Please I'm so ready."

Ted sighed softly as he pulled back and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from advancing. "The wedding is only but two months away, you can wait a little while longer."

"Oh Teddy please take me." He whispered in a desperate tone as he shook and trembled with desire. "I want you to ravish me."

Ted arched a brow and released his shoulders, "How?"

He licked him lips seductively, "I want you to...I want you to...Um..." He trailed off, biting his lip nervously as he blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, or even how to ask for guidance because, he was a virgin and Teddy always used it against him.

"See?" Ted said with a chuckle, "You don't even know what you want from me. How can you possibly be ready?"

He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly as he at first shook his head then nodded and managed an apologetic smile. "You're right, I'm sorry I just got carried away for a moment." He took a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly as he focused his eyes on the ground to hide the disappointment in them. He had to get himself back under control before he upset him and didn't get any attention at all. "Can I still please you? Can I still kiss your sex?"

"Okay." Ted answered with a nod. "But not here though, it's going to storm," He grabbed his hand firmly and turned them towards the door. "Let's get back inside before it starts pouring, I don't want to get stuck out here."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he tugged at the waist band of Ted's pants suggestively, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "I think it would be kind of nice to stay and please your body right here."

"Trust me it wouldn't be." Ted assured quickly. "We're far too civilized for such crude behavior." He continued and tugged him towards the doors, leading them away from the excitement and freedom and right back into the smothering confides of their mundane home. "Especially not in a stable, it's filthy in here."

He nodded and held back a sigh of disappointment as Ted lead him towards the house, letting go of the hopes of something more passionate and resolved himself to another night of decent but all together boring touching and sucking. Their wedding night just couldn't get there fast enough...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Picks up a few days after the first chapter...Cody loves to shop?**

**Disclaimer: All fiction**

Cody picked threw a small wooden bowl of an assortment of decorate pins and broaches with a disappointed sighed. He was rather bored shopping in town today, and after spending an hour or more going from merchant stand to merchant stand he was pretty tired and frustrated too. Nothing caught his eye or excited him, not even a gold, beautifully jeweled bracelet he wore and had forced himself to buy. Sure he wanted it and thought it was quite exquisite but for some reason it just didn't make him happy like he normally was after buying a new piece of jewelery. He still felt a sense of emptiness...and strong overwhelming lonielness...

He sighed heavily as he absently pushed the expensive pins around in their bowl, mostly just trying to kill time until Evan returned from wherever he was spending John's money so they could pack up and go home. Even though home was where he felt the loneliest he really wanted to be there, either in bed or with Phinnaeus, or anywhere he could go and get out of his favorite white silk shirt. As much as he loved it, it was too clingy, too stifling, and too unnessicarily expensive to be wearing while shopping around town. The silk shirt, with silver edged collars and sleeves stuck to his body as he sweat and it seemed as if it had melted against his skin under a tight black vest that was tied exceptionally tight down the front of his chest. Below that he wore tight black cotton pants lined and stitched with expensive silver threads and black elegant boots that laced up his calves over them.

He stopped thinking about them glared down at his clothes for a moment and felt like a fool, all dressed up with no place to go. Ted always insisted he dress perfectly at all times and went so far as to pick his clothes out for him when he failed to impress him with his choice of garmets. And today was no exception. He jerked his eyes back to the bowl in his hands on the table and tried to force away the sick feeling rising in his gut. He felt like a fucking doll, Ted's fucking doll.

Something bumped and pushed at his legs, interrupting his train of thought and the small hands of a child rudely started trying to force him out of the way to put it's small body closer to the table. He huffed as he rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. This wasn't the first time someone's ill-behaved offspring became over excited and impatient while waiting their turn for a peak at a merchants treasures and he found ignoring the child often made them go away. But a small boy reached up and snagged the bowl of pins right out of his hands.

He huffed as pins and broaches flew in every direction and scowled as he turned to give the young child a sound scolding. The small black haired boy he recognized as one of the many troublesome children of the high society stared up at him with tears already in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling and ready to release a terrified cry. "You don't fool me." He told him as he shook his finger at him, "I'm not falling for your false tears and your brother needs to learn some manners and-" He stopped with a gasp, catching a glimpse of a familiar black hooded sweater in the sea of people behind the small boy.

The man wearing it seemed to hear him because his head jerked up, giving only a glimpse of perfect blue eyes before he quickly turned and hurried away threw the crowd. He gasped again, softer this time. He knew that sweater, he knew those eyes!

Forgetting about the child completely he carefully pushed his way into a small crowd and followed the hooded stranger threw the mass of shoppers and merchants until they thinned out and he watched him disappear between two abandoned short stone buildings that he recognized to be once owned by rich, now deceased, land owners and he stopped and looked around nervously as he contemplated going any further. Did he dare to wander between the buildings after him? How would he explain himself if he found him? What would he say? It wouldn't be as if he simply ran into him in the crowd, he was following him.

He frowned as he took a step back, suddenly aware of the reality of his actions. WHY was he following him? The man was obviously in a hurry and didn't have time for his thanks and he had no business chasing him down like this. It was innapropriate and rude... But then again so was trepassing and running off without so much as giving him a name, starting the mystery and leaving images of blue eyes that haunted him at night. He knew he couldn't let him get away again without saying thank you, he'd made that mistake already and he'd barely gotten any sleep since then. He stood up straight and grew brave and pushed himself to walk between the buildings. He had thank the man for saving his life, it was the proper, polite thing to do and hopefully it would put his mind at peace. Tossing and turning for another night seemed unbareable and it was time he put an end to the madness. Especially since he actually had the chance.

But just as he passed the stone edges of buildings he stopped in his tracks, mouth falling open in shock as he looked around and found no one. The alley was completely empty. What the hell? He rapidly scanned the entire length of the grassy, shadowed alley and scowled. How could he just disappear like that! Again! And why WAS he in such a hurry to run off? Was he worried he would turn him in for tresspessing? How rude and presumptuous! He hadn't told a soul of their brief encounter and he wouldn't-It was their little secret and as long as he got to say his peace and thank him for his assistance, he would forget about the whole damn thing. But with his second frighteningly quick disappearance it seemed as if the mysterious stranger didn't want any part of thanks...Or maybe, simply, it just hadn't been him...Maybe the whole damn thing was just delusion, a game his mind was playing on him after he'd fallen and hit his head. Perhaps his idle mind was just THAT bored.

He huffed and turned around, grumbling under his breath, eyes narrowed as they glared at the ground, lost in thought and completely oblivious to the dangerous man behind him. He took only one step and firmly collided with a broad, muscular, firm chest that he bounced off of with a surprised yelp and jerked his head up to quickly apologize for his rudeness. But he gasped, and threw himself against the wall, eyes wide as he stared up at the hooded stranger he recognized as the man who'd recently saved his life and immediately began to tremble under the stare of perfect, haunting blue eyes. "It is you."

The stranger tugged the hood from his face and let it hang loose down his back as he glared down at him suspiciously. "Why are you following me?"

"Well I..." Cody swallowed hard passed a lump of nerves threatening to steal his voice and made himself stop trembling. "I never got to thank you for saving my life..." He watched the strangers brow arch and knew he had a small window of opportunity to keep his attention. "I'm Cody. What's your name?"

The stranger looked him over slowly, hungrily, stopping for several seconds to focus on the bruise over his cheek before moving down his body and then came back up. "Randal." He finally answered.

Cody smiled nervously, blushing as he felt the older man devour him with his eyes and fought off a shiver. No one, not even Ted, had ever looked at him in such a way. "Thank you for helping me the other day," He forced himself to say to break the awkward silence that had settled in around them. "Phinnaeus would have trampled me if it hadn't been for you." He reached up and removed a necklace from around his neck, "I wanted to give you this as a token of my appreciation. It's rather expensive despite it's simplicity and should fetch you quite a bit of money. " He explained and carefully stretched his arm out towards him and un-clutched his long slender fingers from his palm, presenting a beautiful shiny gold chain. But the stranger only gave it a quick glance and scowled slightly as if offended and didn't reach to retrieve it.

Cody frowned, slightly embarrassed and some what hurt as he let his hand fall back down to his side and let the expensive beautiful chain hang loose between his fingers. "Do you not have a healthy appetite for fine jewelery?" He paused as he looked over his clothes a little more closely and arched a brow when he noticed the tattered edges of the black sweater and the wearing thin of the matierial of faded black jeans down his perfect, long slender legs. "Or anything fine for that matter?"

Randal's chin rose slightly, his expression blank but yet some how still cold and suspicious. "Not for jewelery. But other fine things...I have quite the appetite." Oh yes, he was quite hungry, his appetite strong and controlling and only for a certain, delectable young virgin.

Cody gave him a puzzled look as he chewed his lip nervously and toyed with the chain in his hand. "So you won't accept my gift?"

Randal's expression never changed as his shoulders rose gracefully in a shrug, "I have no use for it." He answered and stuck his chin up in the air proudly. "I do not need money."

Cody gulped a he struggled to meet his gaze and pressed himself harder against the wall, suddenly afraid that he may be in the presence of a mad man and tried not to panic. Who in their right mind thought they didn't need money! How absurd! The man had to be completely insane! "I-I'm sorry." He stammered nervously. "I was just trying to be polite. You ran off so quickly the other day that I didn't get a chance to thank you. I-I thought a gift would be appropriate..."

Randal cocked his head to the side in amusement and smirked, the poor little virgin was terrified of him? He wished he could take him into his arms and kiss all his fear away. If only he could just tell him that he was safe, that He'd NEVER hurt his precious Cody he'd know how unnecessary his fear really was...

"You're rather frightened of me, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Cody admitted softly as he continued to avoid his gaze. "There's a madman going around killing the rich land owners and I'm just wondering why haven't I seen you in town before? I'm here all the time, I think I would remember seeing someone like you. Are you new here?"

Randal grew serious again at the mention of the town, his jaw tightening firmly as he tensed in anger."I live close by but do not often frequent the town as I do not...fit in here." More like didn't belong there. He never had, even when he was rich and a member of the high society he just didn't fit in there. They all looked down on him, stuck their noses up at him...STOLE from him.

"What were you doing on my fiance's land then? Trying to steal his horses?"

"Why? Because I am poor?" Randal asked and scoffed as he took a step closer to him, "And the poor couldn't possibly just be searching for a bite to eat?"

Cody eyed his movements carefully and fought off another tremble as the older man came even closer, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Randal curled and tucked his finger under his chin and gently guided him to meet his gaze. "Nor I you."

Cody blinked hard in confusion and knew he should have pulled away or pushed the handsome stranger out of his personal space and scolded him for his crude behavior. But he could only shake his head and fight off more shivers and trembles as Randal moved even closer. "I-You didn't."

"Didn't I?"

"No." Cody replied quickly. "Bu-But I must know, why were you on my fiance's land? Don't you know who he is? Don't you know what he would do to you if he caught you trespassing?"

He found his questions amusing. Oh yes, he knew who his fiance was and he would love to kill him and claim his delicious lover as his own. But Ted Dibiase Junior wasn't on the list, he wasn't a part of the plan. Nor was Cody.

"I know who you belong to..."

Cody gasped, "I don't belong to him." He scowled and pointed his finger at him in shame. "How dare you! Do not objectify me like that you ignorant beast! I want to be with him."

"Ah yes, the money." Randal chuckled softly, bitterly. "He does provide for you doesn't he?"

"Ted takes very good care of me." Cody replied proudly. "I'm very lucky to have him."

"And that is what is important to you, isn't it?" He asked as he touched the new bracelet over his wrist, "These jewels." He brought the hand up and toyed with the silver laced edges of his collar and lowered his voice to a deep seductive rumble. "Your expensive clothes..."

Cody shrugged a small shrug, hiding a shiver that the other mans tone sent down his spine."There's nothing wrong with enjoying the finer things in life."

Randal arched a brow slightly, inching even closer to him, "What if what you want, can't be bought?"

"I don't know what you mean." Cody replied with a serious frown. "Everything has a price, everything and everyone."

"Even a kiss?"

"Of course." Cody laughed softly, nervously. "I could buy one from you if I wanted."

Randal smirked as he shook his head. "No, a real kiss... Something you've never experienced..."

Cody gasped, his brows furrowing hard in anger as he blushed profusely. "I have so! I kiss my fiance all the time!"

"Really?" He asked, lowering his voice to an even deeper, seductive mumble as he took the last step and closed the small distance between them. "And you don't think there's anything missing when you kiss your fiance?" He watched him licked his lips nervously and swallow hard as he starred up at him with wide, innocent eyes and knew he had him. He would melt like ice in his hands. "Like what?" Cody asked, his voice only as high as a timid whisper.

Without breaking his gaze he slid his hand up his chest and Cody gasped softly as he caressed the side of his neck with the back of his hand, letting his fingers slowly trail over sensitive flesh before be brought both hands up and covered his ears so his palms formed a seal to block out any sound and heightened the young virgins other senses and drew him in close, forcibly holding his attention so his mouth became the younger mans whole world. For him and no other he had ready, the perfect kiss, and he'd been dying to give it to him.

Gently, he placed lingering touches of his lips to his, taking the time to memorize the feeling before they parted and he snaked his tongue inside to taste and explore the delicious warm sweet heaven beyond them. He licked along his tongue and lips sensually, slowly guiding them into the kiss until they were twining, dancing, never parting and Cody was leaning in for more. He guided his head back to relax in his hands as he titled his head and deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking and tasting the back of his mouth, opening it up for the passion of his kiss that he knew the virgin would other wise choke on.

Cody's hands grabbed his sweater in tight fists as he clung to him with a soft whimper and he knew he had to pull away. They had to stop.

He gracefully broke the kiss, stopping him when he tried to follow his lips and slid his hands down slightly, cupping his cheeks, cradling his beautiful face in his strong, powerful hands. "Passion." He whispered as looked down into his bright, glassy, aroused blue eyes and stroked his thumb over his bottom lip gently for a moment as he felt him tremble in his hands. Cody was so ready, so eager and willing to accept his passion and so, SO much more. It made him ache with desire just to look at him...

He breathed deep as his body pressed against him on it's own accord. Fucking hell. He was going to give it to him if he didn't put some space between them. In fact he needed to stay away from this one all together. The young virgin was only trouble, trouble he really didn't need.

They could never be together, their worlds were too different, he was a killer and Cody was...Cody was innocent. And he needed to stay that way.

With a soft breath he gave his big beautiful blue eyes one more quick look and decided it was time to go. Before he did anything stupid. "Money can't buy you everything." He whispered to him then released his perfect face and head gently and stepped back.

Cody had been in a daze and had barely heard his last words but they pulled him back to reality and his hand shot out and reached for him before he could stop it. He called out to him, pushing himself away from the wall and blindly chased him around the corner. "Wait!" But again just like that, he was gone and he let his voice rise with disappointment, "Come back..."

He fell against the wall as he rubbed a hand threw his short brown hair and took a deep shuddery breath. What the fuck just happened! Did the strange hooded man really just...KISS him? And not just any kiss, it was the most intense, earth moving, mind blowing, unbelievably passionate kiss he'd ever had in his life. He raked both hands threw his short hair now as he realized he was still slightly winded and did his best to reign his raging body back under control with slow, deep breaths.

"Cody!" Evan's voice suddenly caught him off guard and he jumped, turning around just as his small friend approached him, his brow dipped in concern and several black cloths bags hanging from his small arms. "I've been looking all over for you! What on earth are you doing back here!"

"Nothing I just needed to get out of the sun for a minute." He lied quickly. "I'm ready to get out of here." And he was, now more than ever.

"Me too. I spent all the money John gave me." Evan said with a proud smile. "He bought me some very nice clothes today. What about you? What did Teddy buy you?"

"Actually..." He started to say and looked down at the bracelet on his wrist, "I didn't really buy anything. Just this."

"What?" Evan said with a shocked gasp and looked him over closely. "That's it! Goodness Cody are you feeling okay?"

He nodded and shrugged. "Nothing really caught my eye." Nothing on any merchant table that felt so ashamed now that he'd come down from the high of their kiss and was finally thinking clearly again. How could he let a perfect stranger just kiss him like that? He was engaged to the most wonderful man and he was so very lucky to have him. How could he be so mindless?

"Goodness really?" Evan cut in and interrupted his thoughts. "How can that be?"

"I don't know. But when Phinny threw me the other day I did hit my head." He answered with another shrug. What he DID know was, after that kiss, it wasn't clothes or jewelery he wanted from Ted anymore. It was raw, wild, unforgettable passion. And it was all the mysterious hooded strangers fault. Randal's fault.

"That must be it then, you must have knocked your self silly." Evan snickered as they approached their carriage and the driver jumped down and open the door for them to climb inside, standing aside properly and tipped his hat to them politely.

They climbed inside, Evan setting the bags over his arms on the floor before plopping down next to him on the small cushioned seat and frowned at him. "Getting thrown by Phinnaeus, is that how you got the bruise on your cheek?"

He frowned too, taken aback by his question and subconsciously covered his cheek with his hand to hide it. He only wished Phinnaeus had been responsible for it...Anyone other than Ted. "Actually yeah." He lied smoothly, fighting bitterness that rose in his voice. He hated that it wasn't the first time he'd had to blame Phinnaeus for a bruise he hadn't inflicted and he hated that he was certain it wouldn't be the last. "That stubborn stallion threw me again."

Evan shook his head as he chuckled, "I'm surprised Teddy has let you keep Phinny after how many times he's thrown you! That makes what, six, seven times now?"

"Seven and well um, Ted doesn't know about this last time so let's just keep that between you and me."

"Of course...But how could he not know?" Evan asked curiously, leaning closer with an arched brow. "Doesn't he watch you ride?"

"Not all the time, but he watches me from the porch for a while every day."

Evan sat back, his brow dipping in concern. "So Ted doesn't spend much time with you then does he?"

He shook his head slowly and starred out the window into the woods sadly, trying to hide the shame in his eyes. "Not really..."

"You poor thing." Evan whined for him softly as he put his head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't know what to do if my John didn't pay me enough attention. Have you tried mentioning it to Ted? Maybe he could make some time for you?"

He sighed softly as he tore his eyes from the window and found Evan's sincere big brown eyes looking up at him from his shoulder, "He's always rather busy and I've tried talking to him before but perhaps I should try again."

"You should." Evan encouraged softly. "No one deserves to be lonely Cody."

He looked away and blushed. The only thing he wanted to do was spend time with Ted, in his bed and in his arms, and that was exactly why Ted kept pushing him away. They weren't married yet. It wasn't proper.

"Hey um..." He started to ask nervously, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "Do you and John...You know...Do it?"

"No," Evan replied with a disappointed sigh. "He's wants us to wait until we're officially wed. But, " He paused and smiled big as he sat up. "We do other things."

"Same here. Ted insist's that we wait." He tried not to be embarrassed or ashamed and tried to hide the fact that he was absolutely, positively on FIRE and burning for more that what Ted was giving him. "I'm just curious as to what I should expect when Ted and I marry. I know how it works. I know he'll put his um...sex, in my...body. I just don't know how it could you know...FIT."

Evan's eyes grew wide, "Goodness! You've never tried with anything?"

He frowned, confused and a little taken off guard by his question. "Like what?"

"A candle? A big enough cucumber-"

"Evan!" He said with a gasp, his eyes wide in shock and he was truly appalled to hear his friend speak of such a thing. Who on earth put a candle...IN their body?

"Oh don't be such a prude." Evan giggled and dismissed his objection with a wave of his hand. "I'm telling you, it works!"

He frowned but his curiosity got the best of him and he dared to ask, "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit at first. It's all in how you breathe." Evan explained with a shrug and then smiled an even bigger smile. "But once you relax it's...Well, it's simply divine!"

He chuckled and shook his head, finding his younger friends enthusiasm slightly amusing. Divine? Really? He seriously doubted that. "Does John know that you do that to yourself?"

Evan nodded quickly, smiling now from ear to ear. "He likes to watch."

He blinked rapidly, temporarily blinded by shock. "Wow." His heart sank as it became heavy with had never even suggested they try something new like that. He never even gave him the option. "How I envy you...John must really lust for you."

Evan put his hand on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I know this is very intimate but I must ask you, does Teddy not let you touch him at all?"

"No he does." He answered quickly and it was true, he touched Ted every night. Just not always where he wanted to. "It's just...I'm so anxious and he really wants to wait...I think I'm drive him crazy most of the time."

Evan chuckled and gave his knee another squeeze, "You're libidinous."

He frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Libidinous. You know, lustful, bothered, frustrated..." He paused and arched a brow suggestively high. "Horny!"

His mouth fell open in another gasp, "Evan please! I-"

"It's okay Cody!" His young friend quickly interrupted him again. "I understand where you're coming from. I was pretty frustrated for a while so just trust me, find yourself a big candle or a nice thick cucumber and some oil and go for it. It will take the edge off and you'll be that much more ready for Teddy on your wedding night." He bent down as he riffled threw a big black velvet bag between his feet and after a moment brought into his lap with an excited giggle. "Here." He said as he placed a small slender, dark brown bottle into his hand.

He frowned as he looked it over closely, rolling it in his palm and catching the sight of a clear thick fluid bubbling between a black twist cap and the round bottom of the bottle as it moved. "What is this?"

"It's flavored body oil!" Evan replied excitedly."You can keep that one, I just bought a ton of them." He paused and giggled as he peeked into the bag again. "John loves the peach flavor."

"I've never heard of such a thing." He commented skeptically and held the small bottle up to the light shinning threw the window to inspect the thick fluid within, curious now and wondering if it actually tasted as Evan described. It sounded more like a desert than anything he'd ever put on his body and he really didn't think Ted would ever approve of it either. He just wasn't very...creative like that. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"It's new but trust me, John's been licking it off my body for weeks and he's never once gotten sick."

He tucked it into his shirt pocket and shrugged, it was worth a shot right? "I suppose Ted might like it." He seriously doubted it.

"He will." Evan assured. "I know he likes his sweets so I gave you vanilla. It tastes like warm cream." Evan giggled again as he snuggled closer to him and set the bag back down on the floor between his feet. "Just trust me, you'll be thanking me the next time you see me."

He smiled down at his friend one more time before gluing his eyes outside the window and tried to loose himself in the never ending rows of trees and bushes of the woods as the carriage slowly took them towards home. He'd be thanking him? He seriously doubted that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Cody goes shopping again...and again, the Phantom lurks... :-D**

**Disclaimer: ALL fiction**

A week had passed since Cody had gone shopping last, coming up with excuse after excuse to avoid going into town, desperately trying to hide from the mysterious Randal he knew he was bound to run into again. He had nothing to say to that brute and wished to never lay eyes on him again. How dare he just kiss him like that? It was so rude, so inappropriate! And he'd hidden at home because of it, waiting until he thought it was safe to go back into town again. But Ted quickly grew irritated with his presence and insisted that he get out of the house and out his hair before he drove him mad.

It hurt his feelings some but he was quickly more concerned when Ted informed him that he would be leaving for a few days, meaning he'd have to travel the roads at night...with a killer on the loose. He couldn't bare it. What if something happened to him? Then what would he do? Ted was everything to him, literally, EVERYTHING. What would he do without his everything? "You're leaving? Teddy no! Please! Not with that madman on the loose!" He grabbed his hand and clutched it desperately. "Don't go."

"I don't like it either but I have to." Ted replied with a sigh as he led him outside onto the porch, waving at the driver of the carriage that had pulled up in front of the house long ago. Evan was sitting inside, his nose tucked into a book as he waited patiently for his friend to join him and didn't even look up as they finally came outside.

Cody ignored the carriage, forgot about the shopping and desperately clung to Ted's hand. "Why? And can't I go with you?"

"It's family business you needn't concern yourself with and no, I'm sorry but you cannot come along this time. Which just kills me more than you know." Ted replied and pulled him into his arms, hugging tight and brushed a kiss to his lips. "I hate to be away from you. My beautiful fiance..."

"I'm scared," Cody whispered, tone frightened and his eyes wide. "What if something happens to you?"

Ted stroked a hand down his back, comforting him gently and only slightly. "I'll be traveling with several others and there will be plenty of guards to keep us safe. You needn't worry."

"But I am worried. Someone was murdered only two days ago! How can you tell me not to worry!"

"Because my father and his men will be traveling with us and that means there will be thirty or more men to defend us if need be." Ted explained and stroked his cheek. "We will be ALRIGHT."

Cody shuddered as he turned and nuzzled his cheek against his palm, "You promise?"

"I promise." Ted whispered and brushed another kiss to his lips.

Cody sighed as he relaxed against him and slid his arms around Ted strong neck. "I wish we were already married." He admitted softly as he started to kiss his neck and shoulder. "I would be able to sleep with you tonight AND I would be able to spend some real time with you before you have to leave."

"Mmmm our special day is coming up real soon isn't it?" Ted murmured against his hair before kissing it and breathed his scent in slow and deep.

He nodded as he lifted his head and slid his hands down his chest hungrily, shuddering again as looked Ted dead in the eyes. "I can't wait."

"Yes, YOU CAN." Ted encouraged quickly with an amused chuckle. "And this time a part will do us some good. Maybe when I come back you'll have calmed down some and we can go a whole day without you rubbing against me like a cat in heat."

Cody winced as he slowed his roaming hands and brought them to rest on Ted's waist. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I loose control without even realizing it."

Ted sighed and and Cody felt him grown tense against him. "I know it's hard. But, we're almost there. We can hold on to our values for just a little while longer."

"You're right." He quickly agreed in hopes to keep him from growing angry. "You're always right."

"Don't say that." Ted laughed. "Although it is nice to hear, it's not true."

He moved his arms back up to his neck, pressing against him and lowered his voice to a soft, seductive rumble. There were other things they could do besides sex, he knew that and wanted it and could only hope that Ted would at least let them try. "Mmm what else do you like to hear?"

Ted grabbed him by the arms and forced him back a few steps, "I like to hear the sound of you walking away when you feel your lust growing out of control."

"Don't push me away." Came a warning, a desperate plea, a call for help that he couldn't stop before it slipped out.

"Don't push me for something you're not ready for! For God's sake Cody it's only for a little while longer!"

Cody frowned as he took another step back, feeling hurt, and even more rejected."Why do you get angry with me for wanting you so badly? It's not about the sex Teddy. I just want to be closer to you."

"Aren't we close now?" Ted asked with a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"We could be closer..." Cody recommended in a timid voice as he hugged himself with one arm.

Ted sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously frustrated, "How?"

"You could let me sleep next to you...I really miss you at night."

"We tried that and you couldn't keep your lust under control."

"Then why not teach me more Teddy? There's more to kissing and sucking than...kissing and sucking." And he knew that to be for a fact. After that kiss with the mysterious Randal, he knew Ted was holding out on him and now that he'd had a taste, he didn't want anything less.

Ted scowled hard, "So you don't like what I give you? Is that what you're saying?"

Cody shook his head profusely, "Of course I do! That's not what I'm saying. Please don't be mad-"

"Enough!" Ted cut him off angrily. "I'm tired of talking about this Cody, dammit. It's all we ever talk about!"

Cody flinched and took another step back. "I-I'm sorry...I just want to be closer to you."

Ted let out a frustrated groan as he rubbed his temple with quick tight circles of his fingers."For the millionth time, YOU WILL BE. And I'm not going to tell you again so this had better be the end of this! You are really trying my patience!"

Cody nodded quickly, fighting tears and chewed his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. He wanted hear that Ted cherished him, that he loved him and that it would all be well worth the wait, not more angry, painful rejection. Ted just didn't know how much he'd hurt him. "Okay..." He agreed and nodded again as he swallowed hard passed a lump in his throat, "I-I won't say another word about it...I promise." Forget Ted ever approving of any flavored oil or putting such to use, if he wanted to prepare himself for their wedding night, he was on his own and the pain and hurt of rejection finally made him decide to just stop asking.

"Thank you." Ted replied in a deep, icy told tone. "Now go on, go do some shopping, it will help take your mind off of things."

He nodded one more time as he turned and went down the steps of the porch, stopping at the bottom and looked back at him, his heart sinking when he saw he'd already gone inside. With his head hanging low he continued towards the carriage and climbed inside, the driver being polite with another tip of his hat and shut the door for him. He plopped down in the seat beside Evan and quickly covered his face with his hands to rub away the anguish he knew was burning in his cheeks. The last thing he wanted was to talk about Ted which his young friend would insist that they do if he caught on. All the talk in the world wasn't going to change the fact that he just wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Not yet and maybe even never.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come." Evan said as he looked up from his book, "What took you so long?"

Cody's hands left his face as he put on a small, apologetic smile, "Sorry, I was saying good bye to Teddy. He's leaving tomorrow for a business trip and I need a little extra convincing that he would be safe in his travels."

"Oh I would be worried too with the Phantom of Harmoneyville on the loose! Teddy could be killed!"

He frowned and cocked his head in confusion and was thankful for the distraction. "The what?"

Evan set his book down in his lap and turned to him slightly, his eyes wide in question. "Have you not heard what everyone is saying about the murders of the members of the high society?"

He shook his head slowly, still frowning. "I haven't heard much, just that the murder struck again only a couple of nights ago."

Evan nodded, as he sat back and gracefully crossed his legs and got comfortable. "He did and well, the story I over heard was pretty sad. Like fifty years ago, the high society wanted to get rid of this guy because he was about to become the richest land owner in all the established counties. His father owned the land Harmoneyville was built on and they thought that when his father passed that he'd make too many changes and try to make himself like, a King or something. So they robbed him of his land and money and tried to run him out of town. But he stayed close by and they said he lived in some shack out in the woods until his fiance left him at the alter for one of the guys that stole his money and land. THEN, when he tried to get his fiance back, he was thrown in prison for trying to steal from the high society." Evan paused and let out a sad sigh as he shook his head. "They say he was tortured to death in prison and now he comes back every ten years for revenge and kills the rich during the night because it's the only thing that dulls the pain of his past... They call him the Phantom of Harmoneyville."

Cody's eyes grew wide and he was quiet for several seconds until he let out a skeptical laugh and shook his head. "Wow, that's quite a story."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Evan replied with a slight nod. "But, then again, it would explain the recent untimely deaths of the high society members. And," He paused and leaned closer, "It would explain why the murderer only kills at night."

"Evan, the guy is a lunatic! It's a fairytale where people are romanticizing the villain so he's not so frightening. Think about it, a heartbroken phantom is going around killing people? Come now, that is just preposterous."

Evan frowned and lent back and to the side with a huff, "Why are you being nasty?"

He scowled, "I'm not. I'm just saying that theory is absolutely ridiculous."

"Yes you are," Evan argued. "You always use big words when you're mad."

He almost groaned in frustration as Evan continued to question him but forced out another apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just having a rough day."

Evan put his head on his shoulder with a soft sigh, "It's alright. Everyone get's cranky every now and then but, did you try that thing we talked about? You know, with the-"

"No." He answered quickly before he could finish, hoping to rush threw the discussion.. "And I haven't asked Ted about it either." He paused as he ran a hand threw his hair and sighed sadly. "We had a little bit of a fight before I left."

Evan pouted and rubbed his knee, "About what?"

"It doesn't matter," He replied with a shrug. "He was right." He reached down to a sack of gold on his hip and jingled the coins in fake but convincing excitement and knew it would be just the thing to change the subject. "He DID give me a raise in my allowance though."

Evan let out an excited squeal and clapped his hands excitedly. "How sweet of him! Maybe now you can replace your necklace?"

Cody reached up and touched where it used to be around his neck, surprised he'd noticed after having almost forgotten himself that he'd given it away. He realized he couldn't even remember if Randal had ever accepted it or not. He didn't recall what happened to it after their forbidden kiss. Had he dropped it and simply been too caught up in the moment to realize? "Oh yeah, that old thing..."

"Old thing? Aren't you heart broken? You that said that was your favorite piece of jewelry because you bought it with the money you earned when Teddy let you train John's horses. Or am I thinking about another piece?"

"No that's the one. I'm a little torn up about it but," He paused, smiling big and jingled the coins on his hip again, "Teddy's going to buy me a new one."

"A good man, that Teddy of yours." Evan remarked with a smile. "We're awfully lucky aren't we? I have my John, you have your Teddy and we'll never want or need for anything."

He nodded then jerked his gaze out the window to hide a scowl. Oh yeah, he felt so lucky right now. Teddy would barely even touch him and he was always so quick to anger, so quick to slap him across the face when he didn't...obey. And no amount of money took away the hurt and sting of his fiance's constant rejection. All he wanted was Ted to for once, make him feel secure and to treat him like a lover and friend, not a pet that was expected to obey his every command.

With a heavy sigh he lost himself in the stretch of woods outside the window, hoping Evan would go back to reading and let them finish the ride into town in silence. He just really didn't feel like talking anymore...

Thankfully he didn't have to and when they arrived to the market Evan was quick to run off, leaving him alone to mosey around like he always did in hopes of finding something to his liking. But this time as he strolled about the merchants stands he kept an eye out for any dark sweaters, checking over his shoulder frequently when he felt someone following him but always found no one and continued on.

A while passed and after buying nothing he found himself beside the last merchant stand, his eyes glued to the path he knew would lead him to the abandoned buildings and merchants stands where he and Randal had shared their kiss and was too curious not to follow it. After fighting with himself for several minutes he did, stopping as he reached the opening of the alley and took a careful look around before ducking between the buildings. As he looked down the alley long and hard he half expected Randal to come walking down it any second and he really hoped that he did. Then he could address his rude, inappropriate kiss that had sent him into hiding, and so that he could put that beast in his place!

"Looking for me?"

He jumped and whirled around with a gasp as he nearly bumped into his broad chest again and was careful this time not to trap himself against the wall as he took a step back. He frowned up at him and stuck his finger out at him angrily, "Don't you sneak up on me like that!"

Randal smirked as he shrugged slightly and pulled the hood down from his head. "Sorry."

"Good," Cody said with a nod and put his hands on his hips. "And while you're at it, you can apologize for last week too."

"Last week?"

Cody crossed his arms as he glared up at him, "You KISSED me."

Again Randal shrugged slightly, "So?"

Cody huffed and waved his left hand before his face, showing off the gold engagement ring on his finger, "Hello! I'm engaged!" He explained and couldn't believe had to. The man should know not to touch him! "You can't just kiss me!"

Randal smiled a little wider and looked too smug for Cody's comfort. "Well, I did. So obviously, I can."

"No, you cannot, you impetuous brute!" Cody shot back quickly and shook his head, "Have you any idea how rude that was?"

"Rude or not," Randal grumbled deep and his smile grew into a menacing smirk. "You still liked it."

Cody huffed slightly as he shook his head, "That is not the point! You should still apologize!"

"Why?" Randal questioned as he took a step closer and Cody could see him eye his lips and shuddered but quickly covered it with an angry shout. "Because it was inappropriate!"

Randal forced him against the wall with a soft growl, pinning him there, never breaking eye contact and leaned in as if to kiss him, stopping just mere breath away from his lips. "You. LIKED IT."

Cody blinked rapidly as he let out a breath he'd held in preparation for another kiss, finding he was torn between being angry and wanting him to do it and let out a soft growl threw gritted teeth as he glared into his eyes just inches away from his own. "You insufferable beas-"

Randal abruptly silenced him, crushing his mouth over his as he brought his hand up and grasped the back of his neck, holding and guiding him as he pulled his head back and snaked his tongue in deep. Cody tried not to but after only seconds he completely melted against him with a soft whimper and reached up and clasped his hands around Randal's sweater clad forearms. Slowly, gently, Randal started sliding against him, rubbing their bodies together sensually as he expertly worked his mouth with his hungry tongue. He titled his head back further, opening him up for more and gave it to him, his tongue exploring and probing his throat with sensual, erotic strokes and he forced him harder against the wall with a deep moan.

Quickly, suddenly Randal tore his lips away, broke their kiss and captured his gaze as he reached down to grab one of his legs, intending to yank it up to drape over his hip.

Cody, panting and flushed, could barely get his voice above a whisper as he starred into Randal's beautiful eyes. "You must stop kissing me..."

Randal flicked his tongue across Cody's lips and then gave them a soft kiss as his hand found his slender waist,, "Why?"

Cody swallowed hard as he forced himself to fight off another pleasurable shudder and gave him the best firm look he could muster. "Because, I'm engaged. I'm not yours to kiss."

Randal's hand fell away from his waist as he growled down at him, "FUCK your fiance."

Cody gasped and before he could stop himself his hand shot up and slapped Randal across the face. "How dare you speak of the man I love that way!"

Randal jerked back with a surprised growl, bringing a hand up and rubbed the slight sting over his cheek away slowly and he almost snarled ferociously as he looked him over and felt like a fool. Of course Cody loved Ted. He could give him everything he ever wanted. A big fancy house, stallions, jewels, expensive clothes-EVERYTHING. And Cody would do anything to keep all those expensive things in his life simply because that's just who he was brought up to be. Even if it meant having to endure a few back handed slaps which apparently, he'd picked up and now liked to use himself.

He lowered his hand from his cheek as he scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. "I see your fiance taught you how to hit."

Cody's expression fell to one of near devastation as he again subconsciously covered the bruise on his cheek with his hand and his eyes went wide, his cheeks burning red with humiliation. What Ted did to him behind closed doors, was private and he never wanted anyone to know that Ted hit him, much less use that painful fact against him. He tucked his head down and quickly pushed passed him, crying bitterly, "You bastard."

Randal watched him go and felt a twinge of something unfamiliar and long forgotten in his chest over his heart. Guilt. He clenched his mouth tight as he glued himself in place and refused to let himself go after him. It would only making having to forget all about him that much harder.


	4. Chapter 4

After returning home that evening Cody rushed up the two flights of stairs to his room and got into the shower, hoping to escape Ted for just a little while longer so he could collect himself.. He didn't want to face him after their fight and even more so after he'd run into the mysterious Randal again.

And especially since Ted would expect to hear another apology and even though he'd disagreed earlier, he now felt ashamed and embarrassed for his lustful actions. Ted was right, he was acting like a cat in heat. What was he thinking rubbing up against him like that? No wonder Ted had grown irritated with him, he'd only asked him not to do that about a thousand times! And it was true what Ted had said, loosing his virginity was all they ever really talked about anymore and that only made him feel even more ashamed. He was just so anxious, so impatient, so libidinous and just out of control.

He sighed as he pouted slightly, absently lathering his hair with conditioner and stared at his feet. His poor sweet Theodore was only trying to instill good morals and values in their home and he had been fighting him every step of the way. No wonder he'd started hitting him. He had to! It was the only way to knock some sense into him when he was acting like an insolent little brat.

How his wonderful Theodore put up with him and his persistent disobedience, he didn't know. He just knew he was incredibly lucky that Ted hadn't thrown him out on his ass yet.

He did intended to see him before turning in for the night, knowing he would probably be gone before he woke up in the morning and he would HATE it if his wonderful fiance left home angry with him. It was just that, he had no idea what to say to him now. The word sorry had been used to death and he knew Ted was tired of hearing it. He was certain that instead he needed to make him a promise, a promise that he'd behave himself and then he could apolgize for being so impatient and pushy. The only thing was, once he'd made the promise Ted would fully expect him to live up to it. And he wasn't quite sure he could do that. Especially with a boorish, handsome, ignoramus, kissing him so passionately every time he went into town.

And, he was extremely curious to know, how in the hell DID Randal know that Ted had been the one to hit him? It could have been an accident or a bruise from a nasty fall off of Phinnaues! But NO, Randal just put it out there and humliated him. How could he so cruel? That incompitant, petulant, repugnant-He huffed and shook his head to stop himself. No. Uh-Uh. He was NOT going to get himself all worked up over him again. It was bad enough that he was still aroused and dealing with feelings of shame and quilt because he'd enjoyed his kisses far too much. He didn't need to get lost in the frustrating mystery that was Randal.

He put his head under the hot spray of the shower and scowled anyway as he thought back to slapping Randal across the face. Damn him. The insufferable, lascivious brute would not mind his boundaries! And to give him such passionate kisses was torture! He deserved a good slap to the face for his crude behavior! He hated that Randal could make his whole body melt and come to life in ways he'd never felt before with just one kiss. One breath taking, knees shaking, heart pounding, unbelievably good kiss. He shuddered as he glanced down at his sex. Damn him. He was still aroused and even growing angry with Randal hadn't dulled the ache he'd brought to life there. His body didn't care what Randal had said, it wanted more of his kiss, more of his expert tongue and intense passion and wasn't going to let up until it got some form of attention.

With a frustrated growl he reached down and took his cock into his hand, giving it a few strokes and brought it to it's full stiffness quickly. Already he knew this wasn't going to work, that it just wasn't going to be enough. He needed more and he needed it NOW.

Quickly he finished his shower, giving himself a few strokes every now and then as he rinsed off, keeping his thick sex fully erect and throbbing with arousal. After drying off he tied the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom into his room, taking a good look around to make sure he was still alone before going towards the bottle of oil Evan had given him on a dresser close to the door way. He slowed down as he reached it and hesitated as he went to pick it up. Fuck, would Ted approve of this? Would he get mad that he did something like this without him or would he be even more mad if he asked Ted to join him?

He chewed his lip nervously as he glanced back and forth between the bottle of oil and the generous bulge under the towel his towel. Fuck it. It was his body and he could do what he wanted with it and if Ted didn't approve, that was tough shit. He was a MAN damn it, and he had needs that had gone unsatisfied for far too long.

He snatched the oil from the dresser and knowing he'd find a candle there he opened the top drawer and plucked a thick white candle out of a mess of them then closed it and plopped down on the bed.

He poured the oil into his hand, shivering as the warm sweet scent of vanilla filled the air and quickly lowered his hand down to his sex again and gingerly spread it down the length of his cock. Slowly he dragged his thumb over the tip with a moan as he squeezed the shaft firmly, teasingly himself just the way he liked before letting his hand slide down lower to his sac and gave his balls some attention. He groped and squeezed them with slick fingers, finding the sensation almost too erotic to handle and nearly cried out as his toes curled against the floor.

He tore his hand away from himself and hastily smeared the thick oil over the length of the candle, fighting a fit nervousness until he laid back and relaxed against the pillows.

With a hoarse moan his hand returned to his groin, going further passed his sex and flicked a finger over his hole. He and gasped and shivered with anticipation and his hand trembled as he brought the candle between his legs and he tried desperately to steady it as he pressed it to his opening. Slowly, gently, he pressed the end firmly to the tight ring of muscle, whimpering as it slipped inside and sent a jolt of pure ecstasy straight to his groin and up his spine. He arched slightly and spread his legs wide, digging his heels into the bed and grasped a handful of the sheets above his head as he sank the candle in deeper and whimpered. "Oh god."

Randal starred up a large window hidden behind a tall oak tree that towered over a large house and knew he'd find the young virgin he'd been so captivated by beyond it. He shouldn't be there. He needed to turn around, leave, and never come back. But he wouldn't...He couldn't. And it didn't matter to him that Cody was probably still angry from their earlier encounter. He just needed to see him one more time for one more look at his perfect face, his beautiful eyes...Then he could leave, then he could let him go.

Gracefully he scaled the branches of the tall oak tree, perching himself on a limb that curved and curled perfectly against the window into Cody's room. The leaves and smaller branches were thick enough to hide in, he knew, and while he could see Cody clear as day, the younger man could not see him. As he leaned forward and peered threw the window a soft growl escaped him and his cock instantly sprang to life and throbbed with unbelievable arousal. He pressed his forehead to the glass as he clutched a limb behind him, straining to keep himself from breaking threw the thin glass to get to the wonderful scene before him. Cody was naked, on his back and lost in a pool of dark green silk sheets... pleasuring himself with a candle.

Oh love you don't know what this does to me. I want you so bad. So bad I can't stand it. A voice moaned and whispered in his head as his chest and groin tightened with intense, burning desire. He rolled his head lightly from side to side against the glass, eyes fluttering but never closing or loosing sight of the wanton god inside. I'm there with you. Can you feel me? I'm helping you, I'm closing my hand over yours and guiding the thick candle even deeper into your tight ring of heaven.

Cody had an idea from Evan that it would feel good but he never imagined it would be THIS good. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow with a loud moan and imagined Ted leaning over him, touching him, kissing him, helping him guide the candle deeper. It was fucking amazing and exactly what he needed. Carefully, slowly, he eased half the length in and out of his tight opening, moaning as his body relaxed and let him insert the hard candle even deeper. He gently rocked hips hips as he worked candle inside his body, twisiting and rolling it around, making himself whimper as another intense jolt of ecstasy shot straight to his groin. "Ohhhh yes!" The sensation felt so good and was so new and intense he could barely breathe around the powerful ecstasy as it flowed and burned over his body and threw his veins like fire.

I'm leaning down to suck ever so gently the tender flesh of your sex. I'm taking over, kissing and licking your silky soft thighs as I work you towards release with the candle. This is all about you, your pleasure, your wants and desires and I'm giving it all to you my prescious Cody. All of it and all of me.

Cody stroked the soft flesh of his dick, squeezing so it slid pleasurably along the sensitive tissues and nerves underneath and created a wonderful friction that only heightened his already wild, aroused state and made him snarl in approval. The sound almost startled him-He'd never made that kind of noise when he touched himself. It was so barbaric, so brutish and unlike his normally gentle nature. Fuck, what had come over him?

Do you feel me there love? Do you feel us working together to make you come alive and burn with ecstasy?

Cody snarled again as he just couldn't get enough of the feeling of the candle. It felt so amazingly full and thick, and so fucking good to his virgin body. "Ohhhhgod." He ground it in harder with a wail as he completely let go of the last of his nerves and let the candle turn him into a writhing, thrashing, feral mess. "Oh god yes. That feels so good. Oh yes so good oh yesyesyesyes!"

He screwed his eyes shut tight and put the image of Ted over him back in his head and let out a sharp gasp. He spread his legs as far apart as they would go, panting wildly, his head thrashing around as his back arched uncontrollably. Passion he'd never known gathered around and trapped him in the almost feral aroused state, making him forget all about the outside world and he drove the candle in harder, faster. His release was quickly building, he could feel it pulsing in his shaft and cried out, reached up and grabbed the headboard and desperately tried to use it for leverage as he fucked himself with the candle frantically...

"OhgodohohOHH!"

You're so beautiful, so hot and amazing like this and you're SO close. I'm close too, I can feel our climaxs building, readying to slam into us full force as we work together to pleasure you so deep. Oh god love I can feel you, you're shaking, trembling, thrashing against me with ecstasy. So close oh yes love we're so clo-"

The door suddenly swung open and Ted interrupted them with an angry, appalled shout. "Cody!" Both men jerked their heads up in surprise, both panting, flushed, on the verge of release.

Cody sat up quickly and dropped the candle onto the bed as Ted approached him.

"What are you doing!"

Cody, panting, and trembling as his body burned and writhed for the release it was denied swallowed hard and stuttered profusely. "I-I-I was just-"

"Violating your body with a candle!" Ted shouted over him as he looked him over with disgust.

"Come on Teddy," Cody purred as he shot up and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Take me Teddy. Please I'm so ready." He kissed his neck, rubbed against him frantically, opened his shirt and groped his bare muscles firmly with hungry hands.

It nearly tore Randal apart as he watched Cody make attempt to win over his fiance when he wrapped his arms around Ted and rubbed against him frantically. He could see it in his eyes, he was drowning without the attention his body so desperately needed and if Ted didn't act soon he may actually go mad with need.

Take him you fool! What are you doing! Don't just stand there! For the love of all that is holy take him!

But Ted violently shoved him down onto the bed and Cody scrambled slightly to the pillows and pulled the dark green sheets around his naked body and cowered there and looked as if he were waiting to be struck. Ted paced back and forth, stopping occasionally and for a moment he worried Ted would hit Cody and knew if he did it was all over. He would go threw the window and tear Ted apart without thinking twice about it. What Cody was doing was normal and Ted had no right to make him feel ashamed about it, nor did he EVER have the right to hit him.

Randal growled softly, baring his teeth in a threatening snarl as he shrank back into the protection and cover of the leaves.

"You're out control!" Ted snarled loudly.

"I'm sorry." Cody whispered and chewed his lip nervously. "Am I not allowed to touch myself?"

"You're certainly not allowed to use my candles like this!" Ted screamed. "Who taught you to do this?"

He flinched and was quick to answer to avoid making him any angrier. "Evan..."

Ted scoffed as he threw his arms into the air, "I knew it! I freaking knew it!" He put his hands on his hips as he glared down at him. "I'll be having a talk with John about that. Apparently you and Evan are spending too much time together if you're discussing our private details!"

"Please don't be mad." He implored softly. "I was desperate when I went to him and asked for help. I needed something to take the edge off so I could control my lust for you-"

"You just don't get it!" Ted snapped, interrupting him and shook his head. "I wanted you to be completely untouched Cody. I wanted to be the one to show you how good it feels! What is the matter with you? Why can't you control yourself?"

Cody lowered his gaze as he let his head hang in shame, "I'm sorry." He mumbled weakly. "I made a mistake..."

Ted let out a loud frustrated growl and kicked the side of the bed to get his attention again and his head jerked up with a gasp, "Look at the mess you made. You've ruined these sheets!" Ted reached down and grabbed his arm roughly, "If I ever catch you doing something like this again..." He trailed off, shaking his head as he squeezed his arm tight.

"I won't, I promise." Cody replied quickly, wincing as he tried to wiggle his arm free of Ted's hand.

Ted stepped back, pulling him up and forced him off the bed and onto his feet, "Go tend to your horses then go to bed, you've had enough excitement for one day."

Cody dared to look him in the eyes, "But you leave in the morning. I wouldn't get to see you again before you-"

"I know." Ted cut him off with a deep growl. "But I can't stand to look at you right now."

Cody nodded as he fought tears and swallowed hard. "I-I'm really sorry Teddy. I didn't know it would upset you so much. I never wanted to upset you...But that's all I do isn't it? I constantly let you down."

"Just go Cody." Ted replied softly and it nearly broke his heart.

He nodded numbly and without another word returned to the bathroom to dress, pulling on only a pair of thin cotton gray pajama bottoms and hurried out of the house to the stables.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer: All fiction and no money is made from any of this. It's all just for fun!**

**Note: Sorry it's kinda short and sorry if it is confusing, it goes back and forth between Randy and Cody.**

Cody let out a frustrated growl as he punched the thick wooden frame of a stall door, ignoring the startled horse inside as he turned and fell against it, crying, aching, hurting. He might as have started packing now because after seeing the utter disgust on Teds face when he'd walked in, he knew Ted would never forgive him for this and he didn't think he could ever face him again either. He was completely humiliated. He'd hoped Ted would have been so over come with passion when he saw him that he would just take him right then and there. But he hadn't, he'd only become angry and mean and it only confirmed his fears that Ted was never going to change. They would never share true passion.

He clawed his fingers into his hair as his body continued to burn with arousal and humiliation. Was Ted even attracted to him? Fuck, he'd been all over him and he still didn't want him and he still stubbornly held onto his stupid values. So what if they weren't married! He loved him and wanted to be HIS, wasn't that all that mattered? He put his face in his hands as he felt like he was drowning in the shame and humiliation. What was he thinking? How could he even DO that with a candle! What was wrong with him? His actions were so disgusting, so vulgar and appalling! He cringed hard as his body shook with agony. Ted was sure to ask him to leave, he'd seen such utter disgust in his eyes...

He cried hard into his hands as he shook his head profusely, wishing he could go back and stop himself from ever even talking to Evan about his private details. Ted was FURIOUS and there was no telling if he'd ever be able to forgive him and it wasn't even his fault! This was all that bastard Randal's fault. If he'd never kissed him and showed him such passion he never would have become so libinous and been forced to touch himself like that!

He tore his hands away from his face and roared as he lunged forward and punched the wall viciously hard. Damn him! To even think about his kiss made his already painfully aroused groin burn and ache. He wanted so much more so badly and it was all his fucking fault! Why did he have to show him there was more? Why couldn't he just let him go on believing what he had was the best there was! He was still so aroused that even now he was desperate for release and he cried harder because of it. His body needed relief and it nearly killed him to know that it just wasn't going to get it anytime soon. Ted didn't know how badly he'd hurt him, he never did. But this time was different. This time he'd been so disgusted and apauled by his actions that it made him feel like he could never open up to him again. He was too afraid.

And still so painfully aroused, despite his emotional state. An unbelievable ache and need tortured him, made him dizzy with lust and just wouldn't go away.

The door suddenly swung open and he whirled around, expecting to see Ted but gasped as he found the one and only Randal standing in the doorway, breathless, flushed and giving such a lustful gaze it instantly sent a shiver down his spine. "You!"

Randal scowled as watched as Cody leave the room, giving Ted a furious glare before he slipped down a couple of branches to another thick limb and perched himself there gracefully and grew very still as Cody came rushing from the house directly beneath him. From his place he could hear him crying and could see him trying to cover his groin with his hands as he hung his head in shame and it nearly broke his heart.

Oh love don't cry. Please don't cry.

He so badly wanted to go to him but he couldn't. As he'd heard, he was, the Phantom of Harmoneyville. He was an evil presence that killed ruthlessly during the night...And it was true. He was a killer and the story he'd heard around town was pretty close, everything was right except that it hadn't happened fifty years ago, he hadn't died and the high society had gone a very good job at covering up their wrong doings. Only ten years had passed since he'd escaped from prison and he'd never perished there as many people thought. Although sometimes, he wished he had.

It was after his body healed and was well again that he sought revenge against those who'd wronged him, making a long list of names and putting his ex fiance down first. And he killed them knowing it wouldn't bring his fiance back, or his land or money. But he didn't care, his fiance's betrayal and the torture he'd endured in prison had destroyed him and turned him into something monstrous, something cold and devastatingly evil.

And years later as he continued to go down his list he was certain every emotion but rage had left him. That was, until he came across the most beautiful man he had ever seen, his precious Cody. So sweet and innocent...So delectable. When he was with him he didn't feel the ache that drove him to kill, he only felt an emotion he swore to never again fall victim too.

Happiness.

He thought he'd never even get close enough to him for a kiss, much less get to give him two of them! His precious Cody was so proper and well mannered like the rest of the high society, he would never love a man like him, even if he wasn't a killer. He was poor and could never give Cody the life he loved and was so accustomed to. Not to mention, his precious Cody was engaged and trying desperately to please his future husband. He'd faced the fact that their love would never be long ago and tried his hardest to stay away. But no matter what he did he WANTED him, yearned for him. And staying away had proven harder to do than he'd ever expected...

He watched as Cody limped his way to the stables until he disappeared behind the heavy door and shivered as he caught the sweet scent of vanilla in the breeze. His sex pulsed and throbbed as started licking his lips hungrily, the scent of vanilla mixed with the younger mans arousal was intoxicating, dizzying. He couldn't stand it. Cody had been so eager, so delectable in his aroused state and he had offered his virginity with such desperation. How could Ted resist taking it! The fucking fool! Cody was drowning in overwhelming need and the bastard had refused to save him!

TAKE IT! SAVE HIM!

He started to climb down the limbs, almost slipping in his haste. He couldn't let this go, it was too much. He hit the ground running, slipping threw the shadows of the of the night until he reached the stables and burst threw the heavy door.

"You!" He heard Cody gasp immediately and found him standing only just a few stalls out of reach. His eyes went straight to Cody's sex that was clearly outlined as the oil still there made the flimsy fabric of his gray pajama bottoms stick to every beautiful inch of it and moaned softly. "Oh Cody."

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked hoarsely and he could see him trembling under his lustful gaze. "You have to leave!"

He shook his head as he closed the distance between them and grabbed his face in his hands and pulled him close. "Don't cry." He implored softly as he rubbed their stiff aching sex together threw their clothes. "I'll save you love."

Cody stared up at him, eyes wide and wet and red from crying and he whispered, "Again?"

He nodded and claimed his lips, tilting his head back as he poured pure passion and desire into his delicious perfectly hot mouth, moaning as Cody instantly threw himself against him and wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. As they kissed Cody's hands slid down and fisted in his sweater as he moaned, tugging at it until they together tore it down his shoulders and hastily tossed it aside. Wasting no time he reached behind him and grabbed two greedy handfuls of his perfect taunt ass with a lustful growl.

Cody yelped in surprise and pushed at his chest as the hands on his buttocks brought him back to reality and he panicked. They couldn't do this! It was wrong! He jerked free from his tight grasp and almost stumbled as he backed up quickly. "We can't!"

We can. We will.

Randal nodded as he lowered his hands to the waist band of his jeans and started to un-buckle his belt quickly, watching as Cody's face drained of all color and tremble even harder as he seemed to realize he wasn't going to give up so easy. As he dropped the belt to the ground Cody whimpered and shook his head slowly. "No!"

Oh yes. You've waited long enough my love. We both have.

He grabbed his slender waist but Cody whirled around with a frightened cry and ran.

How exciting.

With a ferocious snarl he chased after him, his hand working open the fly of his jeans as watched Cody run fast down the long corridor to the other door. He heard him scream when he found it locked and sped up as he saw him yanking on the handle with everything he had and screamed again when it refused to give. Cody jerked around and desperately looked around for another way out and he'd almost reached him and ended their short fun game of chase when Cody panicked and ducked into an empty stall and hastily tried closing the door. Easily he tore it open, making him gasp in surprise as he backed up quickly, almost in a run and put himself mistakenly close to the wall.

"We can't." Cody whimpered again and held his hands out to stop him but he broke threw the weak barrier and hauled one of his legs up to his hip as he slammed him into the wall with a deep snarl. Their eyes met and to his surprise Cody's were full of passion and burning bright with desire and they told him to keep going, told him that he wanted it, that he needed it. He kissed him hard, crushing their mouths together passionately and Cody nearly choked him with his tongue as he wantonly returned it with a desperate high pitched moan. He reached behind him, their lips never parting and tore open the back of his pajamas then frantically worked himself free of his jeans, both of them panting, grinding and shaking with desire as he rushed to get them ready.

Cody's mind screamed for him to stop but his body just wouldn't listen, it didn't care. It wanted this, it wanted HIM.

Randal grabbed both his legs and forced them up around his waist as he moved back and with one well maneuvered thrust, he was buried inside his tight virgin body. Cody tore his lips away as he squeezed his legs around his hips and wrapped his arms around his neck and cried out, "Oh god yes!" and his head fell back against the wall as he let out a hoarse wail, "Randal!"

He pushed into him harder with a fierce growl, making Cody yelp and claw his fingers into his shoulders. He didn't stop, they didn't have time. He moaned deep as he watched pure ecstasy wash over the beautiful virgins face and buried more his thick shaft inside him, snarling as he met resistance. He'd expected the candle to have loosened him up more than it had and he nearly came undone too soon. He was so wonderfully tight.

Cody whined and squeezed himself even tighter around him as suddenly nothing mattered but the amazing, hard, thick shaft that filled him so wonderfully full. "Ohyes! Oh yes Randal yes! Take me!"

Randal took him quickly, passionately, against the wall, driving into him with hard sharp thrusts until Cody started shrieking and writhing dramatically against him. He felt his tight heat clench hard around his sex and knew he was about to explode between them and caught his lips in a kiss just before he let out a scream, swallowing it. He wasn't surprised by how fast he came because even if he hadn't been a virgin this wasn't meant to last long, it was meant to be passionate, hard and quick.

Cody whimpered and panted wildly as he came, his whole body shaking against him as his cock spurt his hot sticky fluids onto their stomachs and still he didn't stop fucking him, he only slowed his thrusts as his own body tensed for release. He fought it, pushing it back for as long as he could to savor the wonderfully tight ring of heaven clenching and clamping around him. But it was too much, Cody was just too fucking perfect. He roared as his sex erupted, stopping completely and pushed into him as deep as he could go, his knees and legs shaking and threatening to give out.

Cody clung to him in a daze, his face buried in his neck as he moaned and whimpered softly, slowly coming down from the most amazing sexual high he'd ever experienced and never wanted this moment to end. He kissed along his neck between soft pants and moans until Randal carefully lowered them to the ground, laying him down against the hay as both their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

He slid his hands up his smooth arms, intending to pull him down for a kiss until he caught a glimpse of gold around Randal's neck in the dim candle lighting of the stall and gasped softly. His heart started to race as he reached up with a tentative hand and slowly stroked the gold necklace he'd given him the week before. He swallowed hard and trembled slightly. He'd kept it. He...wore it. And something about that touched him...

Randal scowled and pushed his hand away from the chain on his neck defensively as if he meant to take it away from him. "Don't."

He nodded quickly then turned his face away as he saw him start to get up, hiding embarrassment and swallowing hard again as tears of shame started to build in his eyes. The outside world still didn't exist to him, he was still so caught up in the amazing daze of their passionate sex and yearning for more. But to his dismay Randal pushed him away...

He curled onto his side as he heard him leave the stall and grew very still, very quiet and for the second time that night, he cried and tried to nurse his aching heart. But it only made him feel worse and he buried his face in his hands again. He wasn't upset because of what they'd done like he should have been. He wasn't worried about the amount of trouble their wonderful moment could cause. He cried because he left.

He left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: MA for SOOOO much smut.**

**Disclaimer: All fiction and no money is made and such.**

Cody sighed heavily as he put on a thick cotton hunter green robe then pulled off a bright white towel he had around his waist, finally feeling refreshed after taking a third shower and succeeding in washing off the feeling of Randal's touch and his scent. And he was so ready to put the night before horrible events behind him and forget the whole thing ever happened. He was now thoroughly convinced that Randal had taken advantage of him in his highly aroused state and believed their forbidden moment was all his fault. If Randal had just stayed the fuck away from him he never would have lost control and given into his seductions.

He was just glad Randal had run off when he had because Ted had come looking for him not much more than a minute later and was already in a fowl mood. And once Ted had come into the stables he'd snapped out of a confusing daze and realized how wrong what he'd done had been and was over come with such guilt and fear. He couldn't sleep, his mind alternating between reliving the passionate moment and screaming at him for being such a fucking fool. How could he let himself get so carried away like that? How could he risk everything and give his virginity up to a complete stranger! And such an insufferable one at that!

He scowled as he started to pace before the door in his room, his jaw clenching and tensing as his hands balled into fists at his sides. That moron could have ruined his life! If Ted had walked in only a minute sooner and seen them... He shuddered and tightened the robes ties around his waist to ward off a chill that went down his spine. Fuck-If Ted HAD seen them, Randal would already be dead. His Teddy was awfully possessive and NO one touched his Cody. No one. He forced himself to hold out his hand and starred down at the gold engagement ring on his finger for a long moment, trying to burn the image of it into his memory as a solid reminder of who he belonged to.

Whether he liked it or not, he was Ted's, and Ted was the one and only man he should be sharing intimacy with. Not some stranger who didn't even have enough class to screw him some place decent! And although both his father and his mother had several affairs throughout their marriage, he still didn't think it was acceptable and was utterly disgusted with himself.

If you're married to someone you should love them right? And they should be your one and only, no matter how much of an overbearing jerk they can be sometimes...

He let his hand drop, suddenly in a state of panic and ran out of his room and down the stairs, hoping to find Ted before he left on his trip. He was going to throw himself at his feet and beg and plead for his forgiveness. Ted just couldn't leave without hearing what he had to say. He needed to know how sorry he was, how he would be so much better from now on if he just gave him one more chance, and how he loved and adored him more than anything in the world. Even if Ted rejected him he still wanted his fiance to know how he felt, he still felt the need to reassure him. To reassure both of them.

He slowed as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned down a wide hallway that led him to the main room in the front of the house. But he stopped, pausing just outside the doorway when he heard Ted's voice travel out into the hallway and caught the mention his of name. He frowned as he pressed against the wall beside the doorway, hiding there and attempted to listen in on what he soon discovered was a conversation he was never meant to hear...

"I don't think Cody and Evan should spend so much time together, they've been discussing our...private details." He heard Ted complained to someone in a tired voice.

"Oh have they now?" John's familiar voice questioned in amusement and he grew brave and peeked around the edge of the door frame carefully, seeing only Ted who he scowled at slightly.

"Yes," Ted said with a huff. "And you'll never guess what I caught Cody doing last night."

Cody pressed a his hand over his mouth to silence a gasp and desperately hoped his fiance didn't elaborate. Surely Ted had more respect for him than that! Surely he wouldn't be so cold!

No Ted please don't tell him! Please don't embarrass me like this!

"I was reading in my room and heard some commotion so I got up to check on him," Ted explained as he shook his head and sighed. "And when I opened the door, he was on his bed with a goddamn candle in his ass."

His heart sank as he burned and turned red all over with humiliation and he hugged himself tight.

Oh Teddy... How could you?

"O...kay?" John replied in a confused tone and brought his attention back to their conversation.

"And it's all that little Evan's fault."

John chuckled as he saw him come into view, "Woah woah woah. Hang on a second there Ted." He said and held up his hand with three of his strong fingers pointed high into the air and counted on them as he spoke, his smile never fading. "Three things. First, don't call Evan little, he HATES that. Second, you act as if finding Cody like that is a bad thing when it's really not. And third, how is it Evan's fault? He didn't put the candle there-"

"Because my Cody doesn't do obscene stuff like that." Ted cut him off and gave him an irritated glare. "And Cody even said Evan is the one who told him about it."

"Well apparently, YOUR Cody DOES do stuff like that."

"Only because Evan told him about it!"

"He's a twenty four year old virgin Ted!" John exclaimed loudly. "You should commend him on that alone! So what if he played with a candle! At least you didn't find him with another man!"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ted growled angrily.

"From what I hear," He paused and crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave Ted a firm stare. "You don't give him what he needs."

"I give him everything!" Ted shot back defensively with a nasty scowl, "A big house, expensive clothes-"

"I'm not talking about those needs." John quickly stopped his rant. "I'm talking about his raw need for sexual intimacy. You've been denying him that and you're damn lucky he hasn't started to look elsewhere for it."

Ted held his chin up proudly and looked for smug for Cody's liking. "Cody would never do something like that."

"I would if I was him." John admitted with a shrug. "When I was twenty four I was having sex two or three times a day because I just couldn't get enough. Just imagine how Cody feels. All that pent up sexual frustration and you won't even let him pleasure himself with a candle."

"You're saying I shouldn't hold onto my values? That I should just throw them out the window because Cody's too horny? That's bullshit!"

"No, what I'm saying is, he's a man Ted! You're torturing the poor guy and you need to let him let off some steam from time to time or he's going to end up hating you. And you know, frankly, the fact that you can even turn that gorgeous honey of yours down makes me believe that you must have suffered some sort of brain injury that's left you blind, deaf and retarded." John paused again for a moment as he shook his head in disappointment. "It's just insane. I mean, have you ever looked at Cody? He's perfection."

Ted frowned and looked to be terribly confused, his brow arching high. "You and Evan are waiting until you're married right? But you're saying if you were me and had Cody you wouldn't wait? Are you lusting for Cody!"

"Jesus you must be fucking deaf." John snapped, growing very serious. "I don't lust for Cody, I love Evan and I only lust for him." He put his hand on his shoulder and lent towards Ted with a serious stare. "Let me explain something to you, Evan and I are waiting because of some mistakes I made in the past. Our wait isn't about morals or values, it's about how I wanted to fall in love with Evan first. I give him everything but penetration so it will be that much more special for us when the times as you use your religious bullshit to hide behind when you're not even a virgin yourself! You're torturing Cody and honestly, and I'm not saying this to piss you off, but if I were Cody, I'd probably hate your guts right about now."

"What's the hold up?" Ted's fathers loud voice suddenly boomed and echoed threw the room. "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago."

"Sorry father," Ted answered quickly as John stepped back and crossed his arms again, growing silent as he focused a firm glare on the younger Dibiase. "We were discussing an issue concerning our fiance's that couldn't wait. My Cody has been quite insufferable lately."

Cody started to back up to walk away, he'd heard enough damaging honesty for one day and completely forgot about throwing himself at Ted feet. All he wanted to do was run back to his room and hide under the covers. But Ted's father spoke loud, and his words stopped him in his tracks. "Don't worry son, you've always done very well taking care of your business. I'm sure you'll figure out how to tame the young boy."

"Yeah that's one thing I can honestly say I'm good at, I know how to manage my assets." Ted replied with a slight chuckle. "I just had no idea that Cody was going to be such a handful."

"So buy him something he really likes." His father suggested with a shrug. "That always worked with your mother when she started to get out of hand."

Ted nodded, ignoring the nasty glare John was still giving him and shrugged. "I suppose a new horse would smooth everything over. Lord knows he loves those stupid animals..."

Cody jerked back and almost stumbled as he whirled around, his breath catching in his throat. Asset? Handful? He didn't realize until he hit the stairs that he was running, and he didn't stop himself, making it to his room in record time and slammed the door closed behind him, locking it shut tight.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't see or think straight. Had he heard Ted right? He was no more than a ASSET to him? He was just one big walking dollar sign! His chest tightened, his breath quickened and he almost let out a horrified scream. It was bad enough that Ted humiliated him by telling John what he'd caught him doing, then he had to go and confirm his worst fear that he didn't really care about him at all! That he was only in it for the money...

How could I be so blind! Of course he doesn't care! How could he care after he's endured so much my persistent whinning!

He clenched his eyes closed tight, shaking his head and took a deep breath. Fuck that. This was his fault either. For months he'd tried to please him but nothing he did was ever good enough. He was always letting him down because Ted's standards were impossibly high. The bastard constantly set him up to fail!

He hits you because he wants to.

Angry and after quickly searching for a distraction he snatched the towel he'd discarded onto the floor after his shower and tore open the door to a massive walk in closet and threw the it inside, groaning when it didn't land in the hamper and stomped after it. But as he started to bend down, a strong warm hand covered his mouth and he felt a solid warm body press against his back. "Don't scream." He heard Randal's familiar voice plea in a soft whisper. "It's just me."

Cody whirled around and didn't at all looked pleased to see him but Randal tried to reach for his beautiful face anyway, hoping to cradle it like he so loved to do. "Don't." Cody snapped bitterly as he slapped his hands away. "You get the hell out of here before someone sees you! I don't need this shit!"

"Cody..." Randal called to him again, softly, longingly.

"No! Stay away from me!" Cody hissed, keeping his voice down in fear that it would travel down to the room where Ted was that suddenly seemed a lot closer than it usually did. "You're the last person I want touching me!" He continued to hiss. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Calm down," Randal tried to coax gently. "I just wanted to apologize for having to run off like that-"

"You took advantage of me!" Cody accused over him, "I should scream my head off right now!"

Randal jerked back with a growl and scowled, truly appalled by his accusation. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" Cody argued angrily. "Now you're back for more but take another step towards me and I swear I'll scream and Ted will hear me and come running!"

"Oh so I raped you?" Randal growled softly as pulled him close by his waist and Cody let out an angry huff and brought his arms up between them to keep their bodies separated."You didn't enjoy my dick at all?" Randal hissed and forced him turned to around and before Cody could stop him slipped a hand inside his robe and grabbed his rigid sex, moaning as he found it generously wet and dragged his finger over the tip, "Mmm yeah, I fucking raped you. That's why you're already so fucking wet for me."

Cody gasped in outrage but pushed into his groping hand, grabbing his forearm above where it disappeared under the robe and clung to it. "Don't speak to me like that!"

Randal kissed the sweet soft skin of Cody's neck as he started stroking his hard cock and pressed his own equally aroused sex against his ass, "Don't accuse me taking advantage of you when we both know you were begging me for it."

"You're insufferable!" Cody whimpered breathlessly but lent back against him and pushed harder into his stroking hand. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Randal nuzzled his neck as he gave the thick shaft in his hand a firm squeeze and ground against him as best he could threw the thick cotton of Cody's robe and the thick material of his suddenly too tight for comfort black jeans, "Because you want me to." He ached to be closer, to feel his skin against him as he kissed and licked his way down his gorgeous body.

"I shouldn't." Cody said and let out a growl as forced his way out of his grasp. "This is so wrong. I don't even know you!"

Randal caught his waist again and stopped him, letting out a growl of his own as he turned him around to face him and forced them out of the closet and towards the bed. "That didn't stop you last night."

"Last night was a mistake!"

"Was it?" Randal questioned as they reached the bed and grabbed the ties of his robe, tugging on them until their bodies to pressed together and grabbed his face in his hands.

Finally.

"Or was it exactly what you wanted?" He slowly lent forward towards his lips, holding him in place by his beautiful face and lowered his voice to a deep, seductive mumble, "What you needed."

Cody fought weakly, trying to resist his wonderful kiss and pushed at his chest and shook his head slowly. "No-This is WRONG. I can't!"

Randal gazed down at him with half lidded lustful eyes and reluctantly released his face and started to untie the robe from around his waist, quickly pulling it open as Cody gasped outraged gasp."What are you doing!" He growled as batted at his hands lightly, his eyes going wide in panic. "Ted's still here!"

"So?"

"He'll hear us." Cody worried but still let Randal slip the robe down his shoulders. "Or what if he-"

Randal growled as he crushed his lips over Cody's, silencing him, forcing his mouth open and speared his tongue inside as he grabbed his head in both hands again and titled it back, bracing the younger man before he kissed him with everything he had. He knew this would do it, with one kiss he knew he could kill the last of Cody's reserve and turn him into a quivering, lustful mess. And he was right, Cody wrapped his arms around him with a hungry, desperate moan and just as he had him wanting more, Randal tore his mouth away and pressed it to his ear, "You want me," He stated, his voice lowered to a deep seductive rumble and he placed several kisses to his neck, working his way down to the sensitive skin where shoulder met neck then back up and found his ear once more, "And you can't resist me."

Nor I you.

"I can't." Cody admitted breathlessly. "Oh god I can't!" And he didn't want to. If Ted wasn't going to give him the passion he longed for then as John had said, he would find it elsewhere.

He turned, quickly shedding his robe and lent forward and braced his hands on the bed and pressed his ass into Randal's groin, shaking as he felt his hard massive sex rub against his crevasse, "Oh god Randal." He whimpered sharply threw gritted teeth. "Take me!"

Randal let out a deep moan as he slapped his hands around the younger mans waist, his long slender fingers curling and digging into his tender flesh as he pulled the perfect taunt ass even harder into his groin. "It might hurt." He warned as he ground his jean clad hard cock between his cheeks and Cody turned slightly and looked back over his shoulder, eyes wide again with concern. "How bad?"

"Don't worry," Randal said as he tore off his sweater and tossed it to the corner of the bed. He slid his hands down Cody's back, rubbing the strong muscles there gently for a few seconds before moving down to his ass and gently spread the perfect globes apart. "I'll take care of you, I'll make sure it won't hurt.." He assured before leaning down and kissed the small dip of his back then gracefully dropped to his knees. Gently he spread him wider, fully exposing his opening and flicked his tongue against it firmly, smirking as Cody let out a surprised but, pleased gasp and jerked back against his face. "Oh!"

Again he flicked his tongue but this time brought it back quickly and tried to ease it inside until the tight ring relaxed and let him in and he felt Cody tremble and shake around him. He drew back slightly and titled his head as his tongue danced over the sensitive flesh torturously. "You like that?" He asked between teasing flicks.

Cody nodded frantically as he clawed his fingers into the sheets, "Oh god yes! Can you do it harder?"

Randal growled softly, his desire building even higher over Cody's eagerness and speared his tongue hard into the hot tight clenching muscle and nerves, spreading him wider as he drew back and did it again, making Cody cry out and rub back against his face. Ruthlessly he drove his tongue in deeper and deeper, stopping occasionally to kiss and rub the sensitive skin then worked a finger inside until it was buried knuckle deep and slowly added another. He took his time as he fucked him with his fingers and tongue, stretching his tightness and dipped down and flicked his tongue across his sac occasionally to tease him and silenced his frustrated cries with hard pumps of his fingers into his ass until Cody was visibly shaking, his face pressed to and panting and moaning wildly against the sheets. "You want my cock? You want me to fuck you Cody?" He asked in a husky voice as he twisted and turned his fingers teasingly inside his tight heat.

"Yes oh god please yes." Cody whimpered as he pushed himself up on shaky arms and Randal kicked off his boots and quickly dropped his jeans to his ankles, stepping out of them swiftly and nudged them aside. Unlike the night before he couldn't just barrel into him like he wanted, he was still much too tight for such an invasion. So thoughtfully and gently, he eased into Cody's still virgin tight hole, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he fought to restrain himself and listened to any signs of distress from the inexperienced man beneath him. But Cody moaned as he relaxed and let him inside, and even pushed back on him eagerly as both men heard the sounds of Ted and the others leave the house, the heavy front door slamming closed behind them.

With a deep grunt Randal grabbed Cody's shoulders and buried the last of his sex into the wonderful tight heat and pressed into him hard, loving the way Cody growled in approval and threw his head back, "Mmm yeah, I like that."

"Trying to find your spot." Randal rasped as he continued to press into him even harder, forcing his cock in deeper and bit down on his lip again to fight off the urge to fuck his tight hole with everything he had.

Cody opened his mouth to question him but never got the chance as Randal's cock suddenly bumped against something deep inside his body that sent an instant jolt of pleasure to his cock and stole his breath. He cried out and choked for air but Randal didn't give him time to recover before he nudged his sex against the spot again, then drew back slightly and rammed against it. A scream tore loose from his throat and he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself frantically as already his groin repaired for release. "That's it Cody." Randal purred as he continued to fuck him deep, never fully pulling out, expertly seeking and hitting his special gland with each thrust. "Cum for me." He reached under them and covered his hand overs Cody's on his cock, stroking with him until he took over and Cody dropped down to his elbows on the bed, and pressed his face into the mattress.

Cody's knees buckled and he let out a deep scream, his back arching sharply and Randal had to hold him up as he started to fall. "Oh FUCK!" He cried out as his cock erupted and splattered his hot sticky fluid all over Randal's stroking hand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and as it dropped back down to the mattress.

He moaned and whimpered hoarsely as Randal continued to fuck him, screwing his clenching heat mercilessly, now only focused on his own climax that, after watching and feeling Cody cum around him, was crashing into him within moments. Randal snarled as he filled him deep with his hot essence, secretly marking him even though he knew he shouldn't be. Even if the mark was all in his head he still shouldn't have let himself think of it that way. Their time together wouldn't last forever and he shouldn't fool himself into believing that it might.

You don't stand a chance. This is only lust he has for you, and you're lucky to even have that.

He brought his hand up and licked his young lover from his fingers, shuddering after discovering sweetness in it and moaned between licks. "You must eat a lot of fruit." He commented as he greedily licked the rest clean from his hand then lent down and placed a firm kiss to his shoulder. "You taste so sweet."

"More." Cody suddenly growled and he pushed back on him again.

"You want it again?" Randal asked, both amazed and startled as Cody nodded frantically and rose up on his hands again. "Yeah, I want it." He rasped and crawled onto the bed, spreading his legs wide and presented himself shamelessly. "I want it so fucking bad."

Randal was nearly salivating as he followed him onto the bed and moved over his back to kiss the base of his neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed his cock against his ass to show him just how much he approved of his eagerness and of his confidence.

Hearing and getting to watch Cody come to life with passion and desire again so quickly only proved his theory he had about the younger man all along. His theory being that Cody wasn't the innocent, jejune, progeny that everyone thought he was. He had a totally different, darker personality that no one knew about because he'd played, exceptionally well, the role of submissive servant to his future husband. But there was a confident, contemptuous, wicked man inside of him that was just dying to get out. And Randal just couldn't understand how anyone could miss that. How could they not see him for the man that he really was?

He guided his cock back into his body, moaning as he sank in deep and stayed there, his hands going back to Cody's hips and squeezed them tight as the younger man growled and jerked back against him. "Such a tight ass," He purred deep as he drew back slightly, looking down between them to watch himself disappear back into Cody's wonderfully tight little hole. "I'm going to fuck you so hard this time." He warned and snapped his cock into him roughly, his fingers clawing harder into his soft hips. "You're so ready for it."

"Fuck yes." Cody agreed with a snarl and reared back and started fucking himself on his cock frantically. "Fuck me!"

Randal obliged with a beastly growl, pounding into his ass viciously while he stared down between them again to watch himself fuck his precious Cody and listened to him as he roared and screamed deep with ecstasy and sheer enjoyment. "That's it Cody, take my dick hard baby." He coaxed breathlessly and he threw his head back and moaned, "Ohhh fuck yes Cody, take it!"

Cody bent over, keeping his ass high in the air and pressed his face into the sheets, submitting to his violent, hard fucking and cried out for more. "Harder oh god Randal it feels so fucking good! Fuck me ohhh god yes FUCK ME!"

There was so much Randal wished he could show him, so much he wanted to share and experience with him. But even though he was fucking him, even though he was holding onto him as tight as he could, Cody just wasn't his, and he never would be.

He'll never love you.

He roared, his hands sliding down to the dips of Cody's thighs and hips and used them for leverage as he fucked him savagely, trying to silence the voice in his head before it broke his heart and sent him running again.

I know he could never love me. But can I have him for just a little while? Can't I pretend for just a moment that he is mine?

"Randal!" Cody interrupted his thoughts with a loud deep wail, "Oh god I'm gonna-Oh god Randy yes! Harder ohhhh fuck yes! I'm gonna cum!

Randal was already there, already shouting and snarling and spilling into him again and marking him so deep like he knew he shouldn't. And again he kept going, prolonging their savagely fucking until they could take no more and fell to the bed. Both rolled onto their backs, unable to move and just laid there, panting, eyes closed, moaning occasionally as they rode the come down of their climax's.

"Damn." Cody was the first to say after a long while and gave a heavy sigh as he turned and slid his arm around Randal's midsection and put his head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Randal sighed too, still winded and slightly flushed as he brought his hand up and stroked the arm over his stomach. "You don't have to thank me Cody. "

"Oh..." Cody said threw a nervous, shaky breath. "Well it just seemed like I should-" He paused and lifted his head slightly to look him in the eye, smiling a little as Randal gave his arm a tender squeeze. "No one's ever made me feel so...desirable."

"You ARE desirable." Randal murmured softly. "Incredibly so. Especially when you smile..."

Cody blushed and looked down as he grabbed the sheets and pulled the soft silk over their cooling bodies, avoiding eye contact until he moved onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. He met Randal's intense stare and instantly his cheeks turned red again as he visibly fought a smile. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Randal turned to face him, sliding his arm under a pillow and getting settled in the most comfortable bed he'd laid in in the last ten years. "Doing what?"

"Having an affair." Cody replied then blushed harder, turning bright red. "I don't even know you."

Randal found Cody's hand under the sheets and entangled their fingers together tenderly, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, anything. How old are you? Where did you grow up? You know, that kind of stuff."

"I'm twenty eight," Randal revealed. "And I was born and raised right here in Harmoneyville."

Cody smiled, pleased with his response and for a moment felt brave enough to lean forward for a kiss but quickly stopped, again catching a glimpse of the gold necklace around his neck. He didn't reach to touch it this time but he stared at it for a long, silent moment. "I can't believe you still have that." He admitted softly, "I thought you would have sold it by now."

Randal tensed, his face falling into a hard scowl and he sat up, "Why would I sell it? Because I'm poor and that should have been the first thing that crossed my mind?" Of course Cody would think that of him, it was in his nature. He was angry but also grateful because it was just what he needed to make sure he got his ass out the door for good this time. Although, it hurt a lot more than he was willing to admit. He hadn't kept it because he wanted to sell it, he kept it for no other reason than Cody had been the one to give it to him. But of course Cody wouldn't see it like that, of course he'd assume he'd kept it only to make money from it...He shook his head angrily as he threw the blankets off and finished getting off the bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor.

"I'm sorry." Cody apologized quickly, eyes wide in surprise as he crawled to the end of the bed after him."I didn't mean to offend you."

"Forget it." Randal snapped as gathered his boots from the floor and tucked them under his arm. "We come from two very different worlds Cody. You were brought up to think less of me, you can't help yourself."

"Randal please..." Cody implored in a confused, desperate voice. "I don't know what you mean but I'm SORRY. Please, don't go. Please don't leave me here alone...PLEASE."

Randal flinched as Cody's words stopped him in his tracks and nearly broke his heart. His poor precious Cody was so lonely, how could he just walk away after such a plea? He turned around and the second he saw the anguish in Cody's big blue eyes he dropped everything and rushed back to the bed, cupping his beautiful face when he reached him. "I won't."

But I will. I must.

Cody covered the hand over his cheek as he nuzzled it, staring up at him with happy bright blue eyes. "You're going to stay?"

Oh love, I'd stay forever if I could.

He nodded and quickly rejoined him on the bed and under the sheets, kissing him just as soon as their heads hit the pillow. He started to wrap his arm over his impressive chiseled abdomen but stopped and frowned when he found it was cool to the touch."You're cold?"

"Yeah, the fire died down earlier and I never got around to fixing it." Cody explained as he snuggled closer and let out a content sigh. "But you're nice and warm."

Randal smiled a little as he rubbed his feet against Cody's to warm them, "You're freezing though. You want my sweater?" He asked and almost flinched again as he finished, instantly feeling like a fool and regretted offering it to him. How could he be so stupid? Why would Cody want to wear his worn out old sweater when he had plenty fancy expensive robes to choose from?

Fucking idiot.

"Yeah." Cody replied much to Randal's surprise and sat up and grabbed the black long sleeve sweater from off the corner of the bed. "I don't feel like messing with the fire right now, it means I'd have to get out of bed and I already hate having to go all the way down stairs to the back porch to get the wood. "

"You want me to do it? I wouldn't mind."

"No." Cody said and smiled as he pulled the sweater closed over his chest then zipped it up only half way and plopped back down next to him. "I want you to stay right here." He turned gracefully onto his side, facing away from him, his smile widening as Randal instantly wrapped his arm around him and kissed his shoulder and curled against him. He was so thrilled, so relieved and at peace with Randal's strong arm around him. For so long he'd ached to know such comfort, such consideration and tenderness...

"Feels so good to lay like this." He moaned softly as he found Randal's hand under the sheets and tentatively entangled their fingers together.

Randal nuzzled his neck then let out a soft moan of his own and dropped his head down to their shared pillow. "We're bound to fall asleep like this." The bed had him in it's comfortable grasp and was slowly convincing him that it was time for some much needed rest. But he didn't want to, their time together was too limited, he could rest later.

Cody closed his eyes and snuggled down into the covers and back against Randal, squeezing his hand tighter to ensure it stayed where he wanted it. "Mm-hmm. It's okay. I could use a little shut eye."

Randal placed another soft kiss to the nape of his neck, holding back a disappointed sigh and watched as Cody began to drift off. "As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: MA for a lil smut**

Randal tried to follow him, intending to wake Cody after a short while but he too succumbed to the need for sleep and the unbelievably comfortable bed beneath him and didn't stir again until long after nightfall, and it wasn't by choice. Cody was moaning and gasping in his sleep, so loud that it woke him and instantly grabbed his attention. He found Cody still beside him, laying on his stomach with a leg drawn up and bent comfortably, one arm tucked under the pillow while the other was curled almost completely against him. He knew he should get up and leave before he woke. Fuck, he should have been gone hours ago! But he couldn't even bring himself to look away from him as Cody let out more moans of ecstasy in his sleep and before he realized it he was stroking the soft flesh of his hip and kissing the back of his neck.

"You dreaming about me?" He whispered to him as his hand traveled over the perfect globes of his ass and he turned onto his side and carefully slid his leg over and Cody's.

Cody shifted slightly, responding to his touch and slowly started to wake. "Hmm?"

"Are you dreaming about me?" He repeated, sliding both hands up his back over the thick material of his sweater he still wore and smiled as Cody nodded against the pillow with another soft moan. "What was I doing to you?" He lent down and purred against his ear, letting a hand trail back down to Cody's perfect ass and dipped his fingers between the tender cheeks, brushing them over the tight opening and laid several feather light kisses along his neck.

"Touching me."

He smiled again, pushing the fingers back over his hole and hooked them, giving his tight ring a a firm pull and his kisses grew firmer, more frequent and heated. "Where?"

"Everywhere." Cody whimpered. "You couldn't stop." He opened his eyes and started to rise up to his elbows and gasped as Randal's hand slipped under his arm and grasped his throat. He moaned as he felt the hand move, shuddering as long slender fingers glided and spread out over the tender flesh of his throat and held it gently. It guided him to turn his head and he let it, offering his lips just as they were drawn into a passionate kiss. Randal's perfect kiss. Always so solid, so blissful and intoxicating, he never wanted them to end. In his heart he knew he should have been apauled, or horrified even. Ted should have been the one who made him feel this way. It should have been Ted who he was willingly giving himself over to! But, it was Randal, touching him, kissing him, filling the void in his heart and he didn't know why but...He was GLAD it was him.

He brought his already bent leg up higher as he felt the tip of Randal's sex brush between his cheeks, gasping as it found his hole and pushed against the outer ring. Slowly, carefully, the thick shaft spread him, filled him and stole his breath over and over until it was fully buried and Randal forced his head around for another kiss.

"Randal." He moaned softly into his mouth as he covered the hand over his throat in hopes to keep it there and pushed back to meet each one of Randal's slow thrusts. "Feels so good like this."

Do you know what we're doing Cody? Do you know what this is?

Randal's touch on it's own accord was gentle and tender, and this time as he took him it wasn't about the need or desire he held for Cody. It was about being with him. He was making love to him. And just as Cody's dream had predicted, he couldn't stop.

His hips rose and fell slowly, gracefully, tenderly filling him over and over while he held him possessively by the throat and refused to let go. Cody clung to his hand and arched his ass into his thrusts for more as he let out soft moans and let his head fall to the side, offering him his neck that he instantly devoured with hot, passionate kisses and tender nibbles. "Ss-so good." Cody repeated, breathless and he felt him trembling in his hand, against his body, around his cock. "Oh god Randal...I can't-It's too good I-" He stopped, inhaling sharply and he saw his eyes roll back before he started to convulse beneath him.

"Together." He rasped gently against his ear, snapping into him a few more times, making Cody's clamping, clenching heat squeeze his release out of him until his cock shot the first stream of his hot thick cum and he stopped, letting it rest within him, filling him, marking him so much deeper than anyone ever could.

When his sex gave it's last orgasmic twitch he dipped down and kissed the back of Cody's neck, panting, still trembling and basking in the wonderful after glow and couldn't for the life of him remember ever feeling so fucking good. Ever.

Cody suddenly turned onto his back under him, his eyes wide with what he thought was concern as stared up at him, "This time was different...Wasn't it?"

All Randal could do was nod as he brought his hand up and stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers.

It was so different this time love. So wonderfully different.

Cody swallowed hard as he looked back and forth between his eyes, "And you're going to leave now aren't you?"

"I have to." He replied quickly but kept his voice soft, weak even.

"No you don't." Cody objected in a soft tone, eyeing him nervously as if he were waiting to be scolded. "I mean please don't...Ted won't be back for a couple of days. Why can't you stay until then?"

He sat up slightly against the pillows, arched his brow and did nothing to hide his confusion. "You want me to stay?"

"Yeah." Cody replied with a nod and chewed his lip nervously for a moment. "Do you um...Want to stay?"

Again all Randal could do was nod. Of course he wanted to stay. After all, it was HIS fucking house. Ten years ago the house and the land it sat on was his, as well as most of the land Harmoneyville laid upon. But just like everything else, they were taken from him and he was starting to realize just how much being back in his old home was fueling the rage that burned deep within his gut. Everything around him should have been his, the bed, the sheets, the floors, the fucking WALLS themselves! And no amount of time would make him feel any different. The money, the land, the house and everything else he'd lost all should still be his because, they fucking WERE.

"So why don't you stay?" Cody asked as he rose up against the pillows next to him. "Please?"

Because my love, it is time to cross another name from my list. I cannot have you. Because of them being with you is only a horrible, painful reminder of everything that I have lost and can never have again. I have nothing, I AM nothing. I could not provide for you, I could not be your faithful lover. I must leave, I must forget about you.

"Because I have to."

Cody grabbed his hand and held it tight and he couldn't ignore the desperation that welled in his eyes. "Please stay." He watched his perfect lips implore as he stroked his thumb over the knuckles gently. "At least until the morning?"

"I really shouldn't."

"But-" Cody began with a slight huff. "You haven't even told me what your last name is...Please stay...Tell me more about you. "

Fuck! I can't say no to you. How do you have such a hold over me?

He sighed, fighting a smirk as he relented a little more and curled his arm under his head and settled down against the pillows. "Tell you more?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about me," Cody added with another nod. "It's only fair that you give me the chance to catch up."

He almost cringed, catching it at the last second and avoided his eyes, afraid they see right threw him. "I'm hesitant..." He had to be, if he told too much Cody would look down on him for how he lived or worse, figure out who he was.

"Why?" Cody questioned, his voice soft with concern.

He shrugged slightly although for the first time in years, fought a sense of shame that threatened to wash over him. "Because I'm not like anyone you know."

Cody suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze, holding it firmly as he spoke, "I know. That's what I like about you."

He scowled slightly but didn't pull free from his tight fingers just yet. "What if I told you I live in a one room cabin that could fit into your room, TWICE?"

"I'd say that is a distraction from more important things. You could at least tell me what your last name is."

"It's Keith." He lied and used his middle name. "Randal Keith."

Cody smiled and released his chin, his brow arching slightly, his expression growing curious. "What do you do for work?"

"I do odd jobs here and there to get by." He replied with another shrug.

"Why? I mean, you seem educated, surely you have some sort of skill that could earn you a decent living?"

Randal tensed for a moment, looking away as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's not an option for me anymore."

"What?" Cody frowned and grabbed his chin again, obviously growing frustrated that he kept avoiding eye contact and refused to let it continue. "How is that?"

He gazed into the deep pools of light blue and this time couldn't stop the shame from washing over him. "My favorite color is black?" He tried to change the subject, hoping Cody would take the hint and leave the question alone.

I can't tell you why I do not show my face in Harmoneyville. Please don't make me lie to you...

Cody was silent for a long moment, only staring at him blankly as he held his chin in the firm grasp of his long slender fingers.

"Black," He finally whispered, letting his hand fall from his chin to his chest, "Is the color of mystery and invokes a sense of the unknown." He began tracing light circles against the edge of his collarbone and for a moment chewed his bottom lip nervously. "People who choose black as their favorite color are often artistic and sensitive." He continued, blushing slightly. "While these people aren't introverts, they are careful with the details of their lives and do not share easily with others, preferring to wait until they are comfortable to share their feelings..."

Randal's jaw dropped and for a moment he couldn't think of what to say. He knew Cody was well educated but he'd never expected THAT. How can you sum someone up by their favorite color! And what else could one figure out just based on someone's color preference! "What's your's?" He blurted out, curiosity winning over the inner turmoil.

"Green...And those who love the color green are often affectionate, loyal and frank. They are also aware of what others think of them and consider their reputation very important. If green is your favorite color, chances are you're emotional, caring, and aware of those around you..."

Fuck I love you.

Thunder suddenly rumbled and shook the house, interrupting them and Cody jumped and instantly curled against him for protection. But after a bright flash of lightening he shot up and quickly tugged a long thin silver rope cord hanging in the corner above them, closing the curtains around the bed to block out the storm then slid back down under the sheets and tried to hide against him.

"Aren't you a little old to be afraid of thunder?" He chuckled softly as Cody settled against him with his head on his shoulder and was thankful for the natural distraction of the storm outside.

"Yeah." Cody admitted with a soft chuckle of his own. "But, in my defense, there's a killer going around murdering people in nice houses very much like this one. And it seems to me that a loud storm would be a good cover when trying to sneak into kill someone."

Randal brought his hand up and cradled the back of Cody's head, comforting him with gentle strokes of his hair and neck, "You're safe with me." He murmured and wasn't entirely sure that Cody would believe him. "I'll protect you."

Protect him? You fucking idiot. Who do you think he needs protection FROM!

Cody nuzzled his face against his shoulder, sighing as he finally relaxed against him again and closed his eyes. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: All fiction and I own no one.**

It was oddly cold and windy, the mid-day sky over cast and gloomy with thunder rumbling gently in the distance. On any other day like this Cody would be inside curled up next to the fire place with a good book and his favorite blanket while Ted sat behind him in his favorite chair and read the paper. Instead today Ted was on his way home and although he should have been thrilled, he wasn't. And he wasn't thrilled about being outside at the moment either. Evan had shown up to wait for John as planned and to help the time pass his delightful little friend had suggested that a nice long horse back ride just might do the trick.

It didn't.

In fact it felt like time slowed to a complete stop as they circled and climbed the same hill over and over in the increasing wind that seemed to grow colder and colder with each passing minute. "There were two murders last night." Evan informed in a sad, fearful tone as they approached the top of the hill for what must have been the twentieth time.

Cody held back a sigh, trying to hide his somber mood from his friend and gave him a curious stare. "Do they know who did it?"

"It was the Phantom." Evan answered, his tone certain and unwavering. "He killed some guy who owned the land just behind the west end of Ted's. And the other guy, who lived really close to John's house, was the owner of the same business that everyone says the Phantom used to own."

He gave him a skeptical frown as he shook his head slowly. Where was Evan getting this stuff? It was always so fucking OUT THERE. The Phantom? REALLY? That's just ridiculous. He was a fucking psycho! "How do you know all that?"

"Never you mind." Evan said with a nod and smiled slightly. "I have my sources."

He flashed a quick grin, "You gossiper." Evan giggled and waved him off as he passed him, heading down the hill to make another round without waiting for his friend to follow.

He sighed heavily as he lent forward, glad to have a moment alone and pressed his head into Phinneaus's mane. The hold he had over himself was starting to falter after having spent the last two hours pretending he was in the mood for riding. He just wasn't. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep and pretend he hadn't spent the last four days looking for someone that turns out, didn't want to be found. He was heartbroken, Randal had left sometime during the night while he was sleeping, in such a hurry to get out and too chicken shit to face him that he didn't even wake him to retrieve his sweater, leaving it there to turn into a painful reminder...That he refused to take off or get rid of.

He sighed again, rubbing his forehead against the soft mane absently and tried to remind himself that he should be happy, he had so much to be grateful for! Ted was a good provider and he was lucky to have him and blah blah BLAH. Telling himself that didn't work either. He missed Randal. And even though he knew what they had couldn't last forever, he hated that it was over so quickly. Randal made him feel so cherished, so...safe. But it was over. The excitement, the joy, the passion, all gone and he was painfully aware that Randal was never going to come back.

And he was so torn, he'd honestly missed Ted too. Especially when he realized that Randal was done with him. After that a huge part of him felt so ashamed. How could he cheat on such a wonderful fiance like Theodore! What the fuck was his problem? So what if he was a little uptight about sex? Just because Ted wouldn't sleep with him didn't make it acceptable for him to get it elsewhere! How could he be so fucking selfish? Ted gave him everything he ever wanted or needed!...That was just it though, Ted was a "provider" and nothing else. He wasn't a friend or a lover, not even close as he'd once thought. And now he knew for sure that he was only a possession to Ted. He was only one of his fucking assets. Ted loved HAVING him. Not being with him.

Am I un-loveable? His heart sank after feeling so heavy for so long. Something in him had changed. He just wasn't the same and knew without a doubt that it was because of Randal. The irresistible, esoteric bastard had awoken something in him and he didn't know what it was or how to make it go away. And whatever it was, no longer allowed him to be oblivious to how TRAPPED and completely miserable he'd come to be.

Damn him.

"What's going on with you?"

He jumped, having been so lost in though he hadn't heard Evan pull his horse along side Phinneaus, he'd almost forgotten he was even there. "Huh?" He snapped up and out of his daze, pretending to stretch as if he'd only been resting. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

Evan rolled his eyes as he shook his head quickly, "Why do you try to lie to me?" He huffed. "I swear we go threw this every time! You lie, I bust you and am forced to come down on you until you tell the truth! Which always turns out to be no big deal!"

"I'm fine."

"Don't give me that bull Cody. Our fiance's will be home any minute and you're moping around like you lost your favorite piece of jewelery. You should be happy!"

He frowned and turned slightly to give Evan his best innocent stare, "I never said that I wasn't."

"Then what's going on Cody? Talk to me." Evan implored with a whine.

"I'm just," He started to say he was just so despondent but thought better of it and gave a slight shrug. "I don't know. I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you worried that Ted is still mad at you?"

"Yes." He lied quickly. He'd forgotten all about that. All he'd thought about the past four days was Randal and how much it sucked that he had to let him go.

"That's it?" Evan asked with a skeptical frown, "You're this torn up about that?"

He only shrugged again, fearful that his voice would betray him and crack, revealing the true emotions that were eating him up inside.

"Come on Cody," Evan begged gently. "Tell me what's going on...I'm really worried about you.""

He screwed his eyes shut tight to fight back tears and shook his head, and mumble something before he could stop himself. "I messed up."

"What do you mean?" Evan asked gently, his head cocked to the side, his big brown eyes full of question and wonder.

I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE.

He shook his head some more, cringing visibly as he struggled not to fall apart. "Ted doesn't care about me."

"What? Oh Cody of course he does!" His friend exclaimed. "Look at all the wonderful things-" He stopped suddenly, his jaw dropping, his eyes going wide and he threw a hand up and waved it around excitedly. "JOHN!"

Cody looked over his shoulder slightly and found John on his horse coming at full speed towards them and for a moment searched the horizon for Ted. His heart sank even further when he saw he wasn't there. He would have given anything for Ted to come running to him like John was to Evan. He would forgive him for everything if he came running to him because he was so consumed with love and passion for him that he simply couldn't bare to be away from him for another second...

He watched , envious as John and Evan met at the bottom of the hill, both jumping from their horses and ran to each others arms. Evan squealed as he kissed John over and over, jumping up and wrapping his legs around his waist as he curled his arms around his neck and their kisses grew longer and more heated until they barely broke at all. By the time he reached them Evan had half the buttons of John's dark blue silk shirt undone and had a hand lost beneath it and was panting and grinding against him shamelessly. And John was enjoying every second of it.

Lucky bastards.

"Cody wait," John called as he passed them, breathless and almost too hoarse to understand. "Ted said to tell you to meet him in the stables. He's got something for you."

He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Another horse?"

John nodded slowly, giving him a sad look that made him turn away and nudge Phinneaus to get him moving again.. "I'm sorry Cody."

"Sorry for what?" Evan asked as he looked back and forth between John and Cody, finally settling on John who saved them and changed the subject. "Never mind." He told the small man in his arms with a big smile. "I'm starving. Let's go home and eat stuff off each other."

He made it to the stables quickly and found Ted in the one stall he'd hoped that he wouldn't. The stall where Randal first ...took him.

"What do you think?" Ted asked as he came around the tan backside of a tired but beautifully colored mare.

He smiled as he gathered himself enough to pay attention, forcing the arousing memory of Randal chasing him down out of his mind and stepped into the stall. "She's beautiful." And she was. Tan covered her entire back, spilling down to her legs where it gracefully faded into dark brown, doing the same to her face that was perfectly long and smooth. Her mane and tail were both long and beautifully full and shiny, much like Phinneaus's and her warm, big brown eyes won him over instantly. "I love her."

"I'm so glad that you like her because," Ted started to say, pausing for a second to take a deep breath. "Well I thought she'd make a good wedding present."

He arched a brow, confused and doing nothing to hide it. "It's a little early for that isn't it?"

Ted smiled slightly "Actually, I've been thinking about something." He paused as he stepped closer, reaching for his hand which he let him take and hold and it took everything in him not to flinch. For some reason Ted's touch just wasn't...comfortable anymore. "Why don't we move up the date?"

His eyes grew wide, his jaw dropped and you could have knocked him over with a feather. That was the LAST thing he expected to hear from him. Ted wanted to move up the wedding date? Why!

"Really?"

Ted nodded and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest. "How does a week from tomorrow sound?"

Oh fuck.

"Wow...I uh...Really? I mean...Wow- yeah." He stammered nervously. "That sounds...wonderful."

Ted smiled again but quickly grew serious and gently squeezed his hand. "Alright but you and I need to talk first."

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!

"About what?"

"It's come to my attention that you might be...um...unhappy, with our arrangement. Is this true?"

Unhappy? That doesn't even begin to cover it.

He grew brave and nodded, taking his hand away from Ted's and looked him dead in the eyes, "You won't even let me decide what I want to have for dinner."

Ted frowned gently as confused crept into his other wise empty blue eyes. "I thought you loved fruit?"

"I do but you make me eat it every day for every single meal. I don't see why you get to eat meat and REAL food every night and I don't. You never even ask if I want some."

"Hang on, you're unhappy with me, because of fruit?"

"No, it's not about the fruit it's self!" He said with an exasperated sigh. How could he explain this in a way that Ted could understand? It should have been so obvious! "Let's try this-You don't let me dress myself."

Ted shrugged and still just didn't get it. "So? You can't be angry with me for wanting you to look nice."

"You're right," He agreed with a huff, his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. "But I can be angry with you for being so dismissive just as you are now."

"I'm not being dismissive, you're over-reacting." Ted retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I think you're really just mad at me because I won't take your virginity."

He scowled as he put himself in Ted's face, anger surging threw his veins like hot liquid fire. How...DARE he! All he wanted from Ted was comfort and love! And some god damn attention! How dare he! "You think that if you did screw me that I'd be happy again?" He hissed in a startled Theodore's face. "You really think that it would shut me up!"

"That's enough." Ted quickly recovered from his bewilderment with an angry growl.

But he didn't listen. Because he didn't fucking care. "Be honest Ted, do you really thinking fucking me would make me happy again?"

Ted's eyes went wide as the profanity left his mouth and he grabbed his shoulder in a tight grip, "Cody!"

But still he didn't let up, unable to control the anger, the RAGE over his fiance's blatant lack of respect and dared to raise his voice to an outraged shout. "Answer me God damn it!"

"I ought to wash your filthy mouth out with soap!" Ted snarled as his grip tightened and he shook him roughly. "What's gotten into you!"

He slapped his hand away and bitter words escaped before he could stop them, "Certainly not YOU."

Ted's eyes narrowed dangerously, his face turning red and his jaw clenched visible."You're really pushing it Cody."

"Aren't I always!" He shot back quickly, flicking his eyes back and forth between Teds rapidly. "You're always sick of me!"

Ted took a step closer and Cody was quick to take a step back to keep the small amount of distance between them. "How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!"

"You just don't get it!" He shook his head profusely, hating that he was still afraid to see Ted so angry and tried to fight off a shiver of terror that tried chill his spine. He took another step back and threw his hands up defeat, "I-I'm going inside."

"Cody! Get back here! " Ted called as he went after him, grabbing his arm in a vise like grip and forced him to turn around. "I'm not finished!"

They didn't even make it out of the stall and Ted was already on him, hurting him, pulling him back into the fight that he was suddenly so desperate to end. He yanked his arm free, Ted's touch like fire burning his perfect skin and lashed out before he could stop himself. "Don't fucking touch me!" And the second the words left his mouth he knew what was coming. He knew he had crossed the line.

Ted's hand came up and for the first time reached to stop it and caught it mid swing, stopping him and squeezed the muscle hard to show his strength as he shook his head firmly. He just couldn't let him do it this time, he couldn't stand there and take it. And as he glared into his fiance's furious blue eyes he realized he shouldn't have let him do it all the other times either. I Ted had no fucking right! But he THOUGHT he did.

"Release me, NOW." Ted demanded and only in hopes to defuse to situation, he did. But the second his arm left his grasp it continued full force on the path towards his face and struck him across the temple. He saw stars and nearly fell over, barely managing to catch himself against the wall as he brought his hand up to his brow and touched a small but deep cut above it. Ted's ring must have cut him, it must have hit him just right...

He hadn't felt the blood until he saw it on the tips of his fingers but it already spilled down his brow, missing his eye and curled around his nose to the corner of his mouth where it rolled to his chin and dripped onto the black sweater covering his chest. "My face." He whimpered softly as he looked down at the blood on his hands then up at Ted. "Why?" He screamed and before he could stop himself he shoved both hands into Ted's chest sending him stumbling. "You BASTARD!"

Ted recovered quickly and he tried to duck, tried to escape him but he just couldn't. His hands wrapped around his throat even though he fought to keep them away, his strong arms and heavy body weight forced him back against the wall hard and there he held him. There he choked him. He clawed at his hands but was forced to stop as it only made Ted snarl and squeeze harder and eventually the pain was too intense and paralyzed his weakening body. His hands dropped, lifelessly to his sides, his mouth opening and closing, trying to gasp for prescious air that it was mercilessly denied.

As darkness began to cloud the edges of his vision he looked around, too terrified to see the horrifying rage in his fiance's eyes and desperately wished there was someone to save him. But there wasn't. He had no one other than the man choking the life out of him and for a moment, he hoped Ted didn't let go...

Just kill me. Just fucking KILL ME!

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Ted hissed as he gave his throat an exceptionally hard squeeze then yanked him down, letting go as he hit the ground. "I give you EVERYTHING and this is how you treat me!"

He choked and wretched as air painfully filled his lungs, barely hearing him but still had the mind to curl up and cower beneath him like he knew Ted wanted.

"How dare you! After all I've done for you! This is it! This is the last fucking straw Cody! I've had it! First thing tomorrow these stupid animals are out of here and I'm tearing down these fucking stables!"

His head jerked up and he tried to object, "Ted no!"

"You brought this on yourself!"

He tried to swallow and clear his throat but couldn't bring his voice above a raspy whisper as he continued to plea for the safety of his beloved horses. "Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Heard that before!" Ted argued bitterly. "But you just keep getting worse and worse! And I've fucking had it Cody! I've had it!"

"Teddy PLEASE. I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm so so SO sorry. Please don't do this. I'm begging you! I'll do anything!" He was frantic, desperate even and pulled himself to Ted's feet and managed to rise up onto his knees. "Teddy please!" He grabbed Ted's hands and clutched them tight. "PLEASE." He couldn't believe he was giving in already and cursed himself for being so weak. How could he gravel at his feet like a fucking dog! Why did he let Ted reduce him to this!

What choice do I have?

Ted let out a heavy sigh as the anger visibly left his body, "Do you promise you'll behave?" He asked and it nearly made Cody vomit. He could only nod for a moment, his throat aching terribly and forcing him to swallow hard. "Oh god Teddy I'm so sorry. I-I-screwed up. I-I-I promise I'll behave. I c-can be good, I p-pr-promise."

"This is your LAST chance." Ted warned as he gave his hands a gentle tug to bring him to his feet. "I'm sick of fighting with you."

"I'm so sorry." He said again as he stood up and covered the throbbing wound on his brow carefully. "I know I've been just horrible lately. I don't know what came over me but you opened my eyes and I'm SO sorry Teddy. I get it now and I'm SORRY."

Ted sighed, smiled and gently pulled him into his arms. "There's my Cody." He praised as he put his arms around his slender waist. "I missed you."

"I can't believe I put you threw this." He heard himself say and could barely stomach his own words. They were just SO WRONG. "Thank you for reconsidering... You and your forgiveness mean everything to me."

"Oh Cody." Ted sighed again. "You had me so worried. And hey, no more discussing our private details with Evan okay? What goes on in our bedroom, is OUR business."

He nodded, readying an apology for that too when Ted pushed his hand away from his brow and inspected the wound he'd inflicted there quickly. "You're a mess. Go clean yourself up."

He almost wretched as he nodded and turned away to head to the house, moving like a zombie doing what it was told as he felt the last of what Randal had brought to life in him die and fade away...


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: MA**

**Disclaimer: All fiction**

**Note: Proof read a hundred times in the wee hours of the morning. Forgive any mistakes!**

Cody sat quietly as he looked out over the rolling hills and trees of his fiance's land from the solid cherry-wood porch swing he'd bought and placed on the back porch months earlier, absently day dreaming he was anywhere but there and tried to block out the pain radiating over his forehead and temple. Days had passed and still the healing cut over his brow hurt but not as much as his throat still did. It was a constant throb and ache he could barely think passed and at times it was almost too painful to swallow or BREATHE, especially when he tried to sleep. He was exhausted and the dark circles under his eyes almost matched the dark bruises that had formed in the shapes of long thick fingers around his throat and the sides of his neck where Ted had mercilessly nearly squeezed the life out of him. He didn't know how long he'd been outside and didn't really care either. Being inside the house when Ted was home was...beyond nerve wracking. He never knew when Ted was going to pass by and give him another disappointed scowl or worse, give him another long, mind numbing lecture on how he was expected to act and treat his future husband.

Truth was he just didn't care about what Ted expected from him anymore and listening to him go on and ON about manners and proper behavior after a while had become like nails on chalk board. It even began to sicken him to the point where he thought he might actually wretch with disgust and had sought relief outside the house, hoping the fresh air would quail his quivering stomach. And thankfully it did. He got comfortable in his seat and even with another fierce storm rapidly approaching, bringing heavy winds that blew leaves and rain across the wooden planks towards his feet, he had no intentions going anywhere any time soon. He only snuggled further down into Randal's black sweater he still refused to take off, despite Ted's negative comments about it's worn edges and faded material.

He didn't care too much about what Ted thought of it and why should he? Ted's opinion meant SHIT to him now and he wasn't going to take it off no matter what he said. It was the only thing he had to remind him of Randal and he NEEDED IT. Especially during times like these when he felt so broken, so beat down and trapped. Randal might have been gone but his sweater made him feel like he was still there, hugging him, comforting him, gazing at him with those intense blue eyes that always threatened to steal his breathe. He couldn't bare to take it off but, he was willing to compromise and assured his fiance that he wouldn't wear it out of the house. So beneath it he dressed "appropriately" in a dark purple long sleeve silk shirt and a tight black vest that Ted had tied painfully tight around his chest.

Ted may have been a good provider but he certainly wasn't a good fiance. He expected too much and gave too little. And if he wanted Cody to act like he was "supposed to" then he should have been too. Meaning he never should have fucking hit him. If he'd never started hitting him he knew he probably never would have let himself be seduced by the mysterious Randal and they'd actually be the happy couple Ted liked to pretend they were. But that bastard could care less that he wasn't actually happy, Ted didn't care about anyone but himself and what made HIM happy. So it was acceptable in his mind to hit someone until he got what he wanted out of them. After all he wasn't the one who had stepped out of line and caused himself to get hurt so why should he feel bad? Not even seeing the bruises and scares he left behind made him remorseful, because, he just wasn't. Ted was a bastard and he wished with all his heart and soul that he could leave him.

But he was trapped, stuck, SCREWED and forever promised to him. There was no way out, there was no running away. He had no where to go and no money of his own to even make it out of Harmoneyville. And even if he did Ted would still find him and bring him back and beat the life right out of him. He knew that now, he knew that Ted would kill him if he pulled a stunt like that. So what could he do but sit back and pretend to be the perfect, loyal little spouse that he was expected to be? He only had a little over a week left to figure that out because after that, Ted would officially and completely OWN him.

Despite the hideousness of his bruises and the new scar over his brow he was almost happy they were there because Ted had been forced to push the wedding back another week. Of course he blamed him for it and it prompted another sound scolding for his "appalling" and disrespectful behavior that left him completely puzzled. He just didn't get it. His fiance was growing increasingly tired of his presence and he still wanted to marry him? Why? If Ted was so unhappy and so disgusted with how he'd been acting then why was he still pushing to move up their wedding date? And why was he suddenly in such a rush?

It wasn't sex that he was after, he knew that much, especially since Ted refused to even kiss him good night anymore. And Ted sure as hell wasn't so consumed with love that he just couldn't bare not to be his husband for a second longer, as he so often wished he was. No, it was something else, something terrible that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"There you are!" Suddenly broke threw his thoughts and he cringed as he heard the door open and Evan step out onto the porch, "I've been calling you why didn't you answer?"

He tried to turn away to hide the bruises, to hide his shame. But his younger friend let out a loud startled gasp and he knew he hadn't moved in time and nearly crumbled to pieces all over again. Why would Ted let company over with him looking like this? How could he be so cruel! Ted knew he hated for people to see any bruises he'd inflicted, he knew it made him feel so horribly ashamed! The bastard was trying to humiliate him!

It's fucking working.

"Oh my god what's happened to your face?" Evan exclaimed, his eyes wide with concern and worry as he reached down and grabbed his face in his hands. "And your neck! Oh my god you're all beat up Cody!"

"It's nothing," He answered quickly, and his voice was still horribly hoarse. "I got thrown by Phinny."

"Really?" Evan huffed skeptically as he put his hands on his hips clearly eyed the bruises around his neck. "Since when does Phinny have hands?"

"Evan please," He implored softly, shaking his head and refused to meet his eyes. "Just mind your own business this time okay? Just leave it alone. This was my fault and I had it coming."

"What? Had it coming? Why?"

"Because...I wasn't...I mean I'm not..."

Because I can't pretend I love him anymore.

He heaved a heavy sigh before he was able to continue, fighting tears and still couldn't bare to look his friend in the eye. "Things just got out of hand. "

"Oh Cody," Evan whispered sorrowfully as he slowly sank down on the swing beside him, putting his hand on his knee and gave it a tender squeeze, "I'm so sorry..."

He shrugged, fighting a tightening ball of agony in the pit of his stomach and forced out more words that left such a bitter taste in his mouth. "It's okay, I learned my lesson."

"No!" Evan gasped softly. "It's not okay! No one deserves to be hurt like that Cody..." He trailed off as he grabbed his hand, curling his small fingers around it firmly as his eyes grew wide and shiny with unshed tears, "It's been him the whole time hasn't it? The other bruises you said were from Phinneaus were really from Ted weren't they?"

He cringed again and couldn't stop himself from nodding, letting out a strangled breathe as Evan started to pull him into a tight hug. "Shh don't cry," Evan soothed in such a warm and comforting tone that if he'd actually been aware that he was crying it might have stopped him. "It's okay Cody. Everything's going to be alright."

No it isn't! I'm marrying him in a week and then I'll be fucking trapped with him forever! No! Everything is not going to be alright!

"Hey," Evan called gently after a moment as he lent back and gently wiped a few tears from his cheek. "Why don't we go pick out something new to wear to the party tonight? I bet a new silk shirt would perk you right up."

Shit!

He'd forgotten all about the high society party that evening! Fuck that meant everyone was going to see his bruises! They were all going to see his shame!

FUCK!

Shopping was the LAST thing he wanted to do. Going into town meant everyone would see his bruises that much sooner and by them they'd know what a terrible companion he'd been to his future husband! Why would he want to expose himself to that when he was getting plenty of disgusted looks at home? And going into town also meant he'd be crushed all over again when he looked for and still didn't find his mysterious paramour. He didn't think he could handle that again, it just hurt too fucking much. "I don't know Evan, I've got these bruises and there's a storm coming and it's already raining and the roads are wet-"

"We'll be fine Cody." Evan encouraged in a gentle tone. "We'll hide your neck with a scarf if you'd like and the driver told me he knows a solid path we can take to keep ourselves out of trouble."

"We'll get caught out in the rain." Cody whined as he lent back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I really don't want to go."

Evan stood up and put his hands on his hips with a frustrated huff, "Alright YOU. I'm not letting you sit here and wallow in self pity. On days like this the merchants stands are either moved inside or covered. We'll be fine, I promise. Now come on don't you want to get out of here for a while?"

"Yeah," He finally forced himself to agree with a slight smile, giving up on refusing his persistent friend who he knew was only trying to help him. Might as well face everyone and get it over with. At least most everyone would know his condition before he showed up to the party and surprised them all. "I guess I could use some time away from the house." He stood up, keeping his head low as he prepared to approach his easily angered fiance who he could hear sharing heated words with John inside the house. "I'll just ask Theodore."

"He said you could go." Evan informed as he grabbed his hand again and his tone was oddly nervous, almost AFRAID, "Let's just go around the house and leave those two alone."

Cody looked towards the door, listening hard to make out the angry voices coming from behind it but gave up quickly and scowled as he dropped his eyes back down at Evan who's sudden fear troubled him. What in the hell was going on? Why were Ted and John suddenly fighting and why in the hell was Evan desperately trying to drag him off to town so they couldn't hear them "What's going on?"

"I have no idea but John asked that I stay out of it in case it got ugly and I wasn't about to argue with him. He's been a bit on edge since the last murder was so close to home so I'm just trying to be as helpful as I can to ease his worries."

"Shouldn't we at least check in before we go? I don't need Theodore any more upset with me than he already is." He started to step towards the house but Evan gave his hand a sharp, almost desperate tug and stopped him.

"You don't want go in there." Evan quickly advised. "They both asked that we not interrupt them and by the sounds of it I doubt we could even get their attention anyway." He tugged his hand harder and made him follow as he began to lead the way around the back of the house, "Let's just go."

Cody opened his mouth to object, readying more words he knew would leave a bitter taste over his tongue but quickly closed it and covered the wound on his brow. He shuddered and almost had the urge to smile. If Ted wanted to be left alone with a guy who could easily knock him on his ass for saying the wrong thing then that was FINE with him. And even though he knew it was terribly wrong, he HOPED John hit him, he hoped John made that son of a bitch bleed.

He was quiet most of the way into town and after arriving and shedding Randal's sweater as he promised his fiance that he would before shopping there he made an excuse about needing to hunt down the "perfect" shirt and took off. Mostly he just wanted to get away from Evan who was only trying to help but just didn't see that he was failing, miserably. Nothing was going to make him feel better about having to go out into public where he'd not only be looked down upon but also where, even though he knew he wouldn't find him, he'd look for Randal and let him break his heart all over again. One last time.

Finding a new shirt was easy once he found the right merchant stand that was so conveniently located close to the path that would take him back to the alley where he and Randal had shared their first kiss. What hadn't been easy was ignoring all the horrible looks and stares he was getting. It seemed every time he turned around he discovered a whole mess of people standing behind him just staring, wide eyed and flabbergasted as they whispered and gossiped amongst themselves. Tears welled and came dangerously close to spilling as his stomach tightened and coiled into a sickening knot. Who the fuck were they to judge him? They didn't know shit! They didn't know how MISERABLE his life was. Sure he had money and lived in a huge house filled with many expensive things, but that didn't make him happy! It was Ted's money, Ted's house, Ted's possessions that he was now forever a part of. How dare they judge him! They had no idea what it felt like to be OWNED by someone!

He threw some gold at the merchant and grabbed the first shirt hanging on a rack beside the small counter and rushed off down the path away from the many eyes that were on him, judging him, SHAMING him like he was just some pathetic commoner. He hurried down the path, slowing when he reached the abandoned buildings he'd followed Randal to what felt like weeks ago and looked back over his shoulder to check if the coast was clear. It was, there wasn't a soul in sight...Not even Randal.

His heart started to race as he stepped between the building into the alley way and he lost his breath as the spot where Randal first kissed him instantly drew him in like a magnet he didn't dare fight against. He folded his arms, crossing them over each other as he pressed them to the wall and buried his face against them. It didn't make him feel any closer to Randal like he'd hoped, nor did it ease the bundle of nerves that suddenly trembled within his stomach and made him dizzy. But it did slow his heart and he took a full breath and collapsed against the wall.

Please come back...Even if only for a moment...Please Randal, I need you...

Randal peeked around the corner of the building, some how already knowing he'd find Cody there and cursed himself for even coming to check. Why couldn't he just leave the poor boy alone? Hadn't he caused him enough trouble? Everything would be fine if he would just stay away and keep his hands to himself!

Run you fucking idiot! He was never part of the plan! Get out of there and don't let him see you!

But he couldn't run, he could barely even breathe as he watched Cody cry softly into his arms against the wall like a small child who'd gotten lost and finally gave up on ever finding his way home. It killed him to see him like this, his poor sweet Cody was so alone and so lost and it was all his fault.

Oh love I'm so sorry I did this to you. I'm so sorry I turned your whole world upside down.

He took a step and was behind him before he knew it, his body moving on it's own accord as he mind fought vehemetly to make him turn around and leave. His heart told him to stay, his heart told him that Cody needed him and if he didn't go to him now he may never be able to again. And he just couldn't live with that. "Cody?" He called gently, expecting him to whirl around and tear into him like he normally did when he snuck up on him. But, he didn't. Cody barely jumped and only hid his face deeper into his arms as if he were too terrified to even look at him.

What the fuck?

Frowning and now suddenly very aware that there was something terribly wrong he started to reach for his shoulder, wanting to guide him into turning around but was stopped short when he heard Cody whisper and he started to turn on his own. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." He trailed off as he spotted the cut over his brow, his eyes growing wide as they traveled lower and found dark bruises around his neck. What the fuck! The bastard had CHOKED him? His jaw tensed and for a moment his hands curled into tight fists as the flame that normally drove him to kill started to burn deep within his chest. How could Ted scar his beautiful face like that? How could that bastard even imagine hurting him so badly?

Oh love I'm on fire! If only your fiance was on my list! I'd kill him right now love, I'd make that bastard SUFFER for what he's done to you!

He knew he shouldn't but he reached out and grabbed him by the hips and coaxed him into his arms with a gentle, tender tone. "Come here. It's okay...It's okay..." He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight as Cody quickly buried himself deep into his arms and hide his face against his chest. All he could do was hold him, unable to trust himself to speak as he tried to comfort and sooth the younger mans pain with gentle strokes of his hand down his back, flinching each time he heard a muffled sob escape his precious Cody who was so desperately trying to keep it together.

Only when he knew he could trust himself and thought Cody was ready he cupped the nape of his neck and carefully guided his face out of his chest just enough to see his once vibrant blue eyes that were now dark and glazed over with something he couldn't quite place. Sadness? Misery? Devastation...

"Why would he hurt you like this?"

Cody sniffled softly and gave a slight shrug as he refused to meet his eyes, "Because I told him not to touch me."

"So instead he hits you?" He asked as he grabbed his face in his hands, "He chokes you? That's so fucking wrong!"

"Yeah well so is this." Cody mumbled and without having to explain he knew what he was referring to and tensed as he dropped his hands away from his perfect face.

"That's why I ended it." He explained as he slowly took a step back to put some space between them again, "We were only headed for trouble and I've caused enough of that for you already."

Cody noticeably did nothing to hide his disappointment as he stared up at him and the pain he saw burning in his beautiful blue eyes nearly killed him. Fuck, had he put that there? Had he...broken his heart? How? Cody couldn't possibly love a poor man like him...Could he? He shivered and hide it with a soft sigh. No. It was impossible. He wasn't good enough for Cody on so many levels and as astute as the younger man was he was bound to know that.

"You should have at least said goodbye."

"I couldn't-"

"You should have!" Cody shouted hoarsely as his face crinkled into a weak scowl, "You just let me there alone and damn you I deserve better than that!"

"What did you expect me to do Cody? Stay and play house with you until your fiance got back?"

"I expected you to have the balls to tell me to my face that you weren't coming back!"

"I couldn't!" Randal repeated as he shook his head frantically. "Don't you get it? I can't say no to you! And I try to stay away to save you from me and I just can't fucking do it!"

"No one said that you had to!"

"Of course I do! I'm not good enough for you!"

Cody suddenly closed the distance between them again and caught Randal's face in his hands before mashing their lips together for a passionate kiss that he refused to let him pull away from. What was Randal thinking? How could he say such a thing? Of course he was good enough for him! Would he have wanted him so badly if he wasn't?

"Cody don't." Randal implored softly as their lips parted just barely to take a breath, "You don't understand."

Cody chewed his bottom lip roughly as he worried Randal might try to leave again and shook his head slowly as he slid his hands down to his neck. "Kiss me?...Please?"

Oh God love, I can't deny you. I doom us both and I can't stop...Forgive me.

Randal pulled him in tighter, his hand going to the small of his back where he clawed his fingers gently into the flesh beneath his tight fitting clothes. "Is this really what you want?"

Cody moved his hands from his face to the back of his neck, shuddering as he nodded and spread his fingers over his skull and pressed the full length of his body against him. "Yes." It wasn't right but he did. He wanted him more than he'd EVER wanted anyone or any thing in is entire life and he didn't give a damn about the consequences anymore.

Randal guided his head back, his thumbs stroking his jaw tenderly as he flicked his eyes to the scar over his brow. "What about your fiance?"

Cody tensed as he drew in a deep breath and grabbed handfuls of his sweater, "Randal-" He murmured as he tugged him along, stepping back and they easily burst threw a door to the abdandoned building behind them and he tore his sweater down his broad shoulders, refusing to let them go another second without their skin touching. "FUCK my fiance."

"Oh LOVE." Randal growled deep as he covered the back of Cody's neck with a firm hand and forced his head back roughly. He kicked the door closed behind him as he crushed his mouth in a passionate kiss and together they worked Cody's vest open and their pants down their hips, both stumbling slightly as they slowly made their way towards a reliable surface that could support them. Eventually they bumped against a table as their bodies, hands and mouths came together wildly when they finally freed Cody of his vest and shirt, carelessly tossing each of them aside.

Cody quickly whirled around and slapped his hands down on the table, his tight fitting black slacks a puddle around his feet until he kicked them out of the way. Randal shook, trembled, spasmed with need as he watched Cody slide his feet threw the dirt, spreading his legs wide as he looked back over his shoulder to reveal eyes that were glassy and dilated with overwhelming desire as he shamelessly bent himself over the table.

He felt something snap as he slapped his hands around his perfect little hips and without any preparation he barreled into his tightness and stretched him, filled him full until he cried out and reared back. The sound drove him wild, made him burn and ache with such need he couldn't breathe or feel anything but the exquisite tight muscle squeezing around his pulsing shaft. If he hurt him he didn't know and barely had time to hope that he hadn't before the desire finished consuming him .

He roared as he wildly, ferociously, snapped, thrusted, and barreled into him over and over. He felt him try to rise up on his hands and fail to hold himself there and laughed as he saw him collapse and let out a deep scream. "Too much?" He heard himself ask although he doubted he'd have been able to stop or even slow down at this point.

"Not enough!" Cody cried out and almost sounded angry as he attempted to rise up again. "Ohh god yes Randal give it to me!"

"Not enough?" He snarled as he forced him back down and grabbed a handful of short brown hair, tearing his head back as he sought to punish him with his cock like he wanted. "How's this?"

Cody screamed, clawing at the table frantically as he fought to hang on and arched his ass into his ferocious fucking. "Oh god!"

He drove in faster, harder, never giving him a second to catch his breath, "I'll tear you up!"

"Oh yes! Oh please yes! Oh god Randal yes!"

They worked perfectly together to open Cody up and brought him to life around his cock. He screamed, moaned, snarled and begged for more, never once letting the hoarseness of his voice hold him back. He was finally free from all the pain and suffering, the shame and humilation. His precious Cody was...HAPPY. And that alone made his groin tighten and coil into release, that alone set him off harder than ever before.

The world went dark as his climax shot out of him in long hot spurts, filling his beautiful lover and he thought for a moment that he'd be trapped in the euphoric state forever as it relentlessly pulled him in deeper and deeper. But a loud deep scream tore threw the darkness, shattering it and brought him back in time to see the dashing younger man beneath him writhing and convulsing with ecstasy. He reached and found his cock, stroking it furiously to draw out more screams and more of the sweetness that shot out generously onto his fingers. He lent down and kissed along his shoulders and neck, dragging his tongue over the soft flesh as their bodies cooled and slowly came down from their always so passionate fucking.

"Ohhh my GOD." Cody moaned hoarsely between breaths. "Shit."

Randal smirked, bringing the sticky hand from his lovers cock to his lips and flicked his tongue into the mess for a taste, "You like that did you?"

"Fuck yes." Cody rasped as he lifted his head, "Fuck I needed that."

Randal continued to clean his hand, barely stepping back to free him as he smoothed his free hand down his back. "Mmm yeah." He agreed with a soft moan as Cody gracefully turned onto his back and sat up. "Me too." He cupped his chin gently and titled it back before claiming his perfect lips in a tender kiss that ended all too quickly. They broke apart and quickly retrieved their clothing from the ground, both getting their pants secured in place around their hips first before even daring to look at the other again.

Randal smirked as he nodded towards the younger mans abdomen and eyed a shiny pearl of his sticky sex glimmering in the darkness below his belly button, "You got a little something there..."

Cody followed his gaze and snickered as saw the lonely drop of his sticky essence and swiped it onto his finger, "Wow, don't you normally get it all?"

Randal chuckled softly as he caught him by the wrist and brought his hand to his lips. "I can't believe I missed it. I love the way you taste." He drew the sticky finger into his mouth, moaning as he curled his tongue around it sensually, collecting every ounce of his wonderful taste smeared there before drawing back and released it with a slick POP. "So sweet."

Cody stepped back and plopped onto the table and lent back on his hands as his lips curved into a smile, "Come see me tonight?"

Randal sighed, trying to fight a smile of his own as moved closer and slid his hands up Cody's thighs, cocking his head slightly in curiosity. "How would I do that?"

"I could sneak you in after Ted goes to bed?"

He sighed again, his body betraying him and letting a smile break free as he nodded, "Okay."

Cody's smiled widened as he lent forward and curled his arms around his neck carefully, "You Promise?"

"I PROMISE." He assured and brushed their lips together for a soft kiss, chuckling as Cody tightened his arms around his neck and tugged his head down. "Oh you're going to kiss me better than that." And he did, just the way he liked, deep, slow, passionate and until Cody tore away with a startled gasp. "Shit! I have to go!"

"So soon?" He asked, pouting slightly and moved back further to let him off the table.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I told Evan I wouldn't be too long. We only came to town today to buy new outfits for party tonight."

"Ah yes, the high society celebration."

"Not just that, I have a curfew as of late because of that psychopath who's going around killing people. The "phantom" or whatever. Ted wants me home before dark."

Randal almost flinched but caught himself just in time."Psychopath?" He repeated and struggled to keep the disdain out of his voice. "I find the tale of the Phantom to be quite...devastating."

"The story is sad but it can't be true." Cody reasoned as he started lacing up the front of his vest over his shirt, "Other wise the high society would know who to look for and they would have caught the guy already."

"Unless they're trying to keep it a secret."

He frowned and glanced up at him as he continued quickly lacing the ties of his vest back into their appropriate hooks. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they don't want anyone to know that they robbed a man of his money, his land, his dignity. And they especially don't want people to know that they had him wrongfully imprisoned where he was tortured for weeks until he escaped and vowed revenge on everyone involved."

"Jesus you sound like Evan." Cody said with a skeptic chuckle and glanced at him again. "How do you know all that?"

Randal grew tense again, afraid he might say too much or not enough and give himself away and chose his words very carefully. "Because I was there."

Cody's head jerked up, his eyes wide, "What do you mean you were there?"

"I was at the man's wedding," Randal began, careful with his words and careful to avoid his eyes as he relived the story of how he came to be the monster that he was. "The whole town was there because they were interested to see how he was holding up after losing all his money...It was so horrible..." He had to pause for a moment, his throat suddenly went dry and he had to swallow hard. "His fiance never showed...Instead a messenger came... You could see the devastation in the guy's eyes. He was crushed. And to make things worse, his friends, neighbors, everyone, they LAUGHED at him."

Cody gasped softly, shaking his head in utter shock. "That's so horrible!"

Randal nodded slowly, barely able to keep the bitterness out of his voice now as he thought back to the day when his world came crashing down around him. "I thought so too."

"What did the messenger say?"

He cringed and almost refused to answer him. It wasn't that he didn't remember or that it wasn't important enough to mention. It was because those words had stuck with him for the last ten years of his life and he was convinced they would ring in his ears until the day he died. "I found someone who can take care of me, and you aren't half the man he is."

"How terribly cruel." Cody commented in a soft, sad tone and hugged himself tight as if he were cold. "The poor soul."

"It only got worse from there. When he tried to convince his fiance to come back him they were waiting for him...They beat him...They beat him within an inch of his life and then threw him in prison..."

"Who is they?"

"Several members of the high society, most if not all the richest that were here at the time."

"So the story is true, and the guy killing members of the high society is really him?"

"I believe so, yes."

"And everyone he's killed has had something to do with the cover up?"

"That or they were present when he was wrongfully imprisoned and did nothing to stop it...I've heard that he made a list of names."

Cody brow arched and huffed, "Well if they know it's him then they should already know who's on it. No one should be surprised by this if it's all true!"

"You would think."

Cody grew quiet for a moment he stared down at his arms and thought back to all the times Ted had insisted he leave the room to discuss "business" with other high society members and remembered how he couldn't shake the nagging feeling then that something just wasn't right. He'd always been suspicious that his fiance was up to no good, he just never had any proof. "Do you know who's on the list? Would you know if...If Ted was involved?"

"Not that I've heard. But your friend Evan's fiance is."

"John?"Cody exclaimed,. "No way!"

Randal nodded firmly and finally met his gaze again. "I heard that his father started the cover up and John took over a few months ago after he passed away."

"That can't be true. John's a good man, he's the only decent kind hearted man IN the high society. He wouldn't do that."

"That's just what people are saying." Randal added with a shrug, already convinced that John was behind it from the many people who'd confessed to him before he took their life. All of them, every last one had blamed the men of the Cena family...

"Well they're wrong." Cody said with another huff and shook his head. "John's father didn't even live in Harmoneyville ten years ago."

Randal scowled, stepped closer and cocked his head to the side. "He didn't?"

"No, John and his family didn't move here till about four years ago. His grandfather lived a couple of towns away from here but they only visited until John bought land off the back roads four years ago."

Randal found himself putting his arms around him without even having to think about it and pulled him close as Cody did the same. "Seems the cover up goes deeper than I thought."

"It also seems like someone pinned everything on John's family to save their own skin! Cowards!"

How astute you are love! Thank you! You may have just saved an innocent mans life!

"John should watch his back but I'm sure this Phantom guy will discover the truth and spare him." He tried to ignore the scar over his brow but his eyes kept flicking to it and when they weren't they were examining the nasty bruises around his neck.

"I'll warn Evan..." He heard Cody say and felt him try to pull away as he brought his hand up and tried to cover his face.

He stopped him, grabbed his hand and forced it back down easily. "Why do you let him do this to you?"

Cody shook his head and pushed at him, weakly trying to free himself from his grasp."I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do! Look at you, you're a big, strong man Cody. Not his obedient little lap dog."

"Stop it-"

He grabbed his face and forced their eyes to meet, hating that there were glassy with unshed tears but refused to let him go even though he knew he desperately didn't want to hear his words. "You have a choice."

"No-"

"You can defend yourself! You could hurt him, you could make him pay-"

"STOP!" Cody cried out as he shook his head profusely. "You don't understand! Let me go!"

"Damn it Cody don't let him hurt you!"

Cody jerked free as tears spilled from his eyes and he jumped down from the table and hurried out the door to hide them. Randal just didn't get it. There was NO paying the money back that Ted had paid to have his hand, his father had already used the money, it was LONG gone. And the land Ted was set to inherit when they married already had a good amount of Dibiase business spread out over it. Everything was final. He was stuck, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Randal cursed himself under his breath. What the fuck was he doing trying to make Cody leave Ted? Cody would never leave Ted! Especially not for a guy like him! He was a killer, a crazed psychopath that's heart had been ripped out of him so long ago and he couldn't hide that from him forever. This wasn't going to be more than a fling and he needed to stop elevating Cody to lover because he wasn't. And he couldn't be for so many reasons. No matter how much he loved him, no matter how badly they truly needed each other, Cody would never be his and he NEEDED to accept that...

But then why was he chasing after him? Why was he asking him to wait and already spreading his arms to pull him in? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Cody wait!" Cody heard Randal call after him, stopping him in his tracks and he turned around swiftly as he angrily swiped tears from his cheeks. "Is that what you think I am? Ted's little lap dog?"

Randal shook his head quickly, horrified with himself that he'd even say such a thing to him and reached out for him desperately, "No! God no I didn't mean that!" Cody refused him, stepping back as he raked both hands threw his short hair and let out an outraged snarl, "I don't want to but he makes me! I try to fight him off and he fucking CHOKES me!"

Randal dove forward and managed to pull him into a tight hug, and started kissing the side of his neck and face over and over until he relaxed and seemed to let his guard down, "I'm so sorry Cody, I shouldn't have said that."

Cody whimpered softly and buried his face against his shoulder. "Don't tell me I have a choice because I don't!"

Randal nodded as he gave his neck a tender kiss and he stroked his hand down his back, "I'm sorry." He whispered again and gently guided Cody's head out of his chest and stroked a thumb over his lip, "Okay?"

"..."

A long silent minute passed and Randal started to worry, the pain in the younger mans eyes still burned so bright, so obvious and heart wrenching and despite his best efforts he still looked so lost as he stared up at him with those tormented blue eyes. He just wanted to scoop him up and take him away to some place safe, some place they could be together where he could spend the rest of his days making sure his precious Cody was loved and treasured like he should have been.

Cody finally nodded and sniffled slightly as he turned his face into his hand and nuzzled it, "Okay." He sighed softly before his lips jerked into a small smile, "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Of course." He answered with a smile, relieved that he still wanted him, that he still yearned for his presence...It had been so long since he had anyone to miss him. So long that he started to think that no one could or would again...

Rain started to drop around them, big drops splashing on their faces and clothes but neither of them seem to care as they held and caressed each other tenderly in the alley, their lips soon locked in another passionate kiss that was sure to leave them both reeling and desperate for more. Cody started to pull away but Randal held him tight, kissed him harder, begging him without words not to go even though he knew he had to, and for a moment, for a split second, he felt him give into their passion and almost let it consume his body once more. But just as quickly as he gave in he snapped out of it and jerked away, a smile spread over his lips as he backed up and held his hand up to stop him from following. "I HAVE to go."

Randal gave a slight nod as he pouted and waved his hand once to signal him goodbye. "See you tonight..."

Cody's smile widened, his eyes brightening with life and excitement that he could barely contain as he thought about how, just hours from now they'd be back in each others arms, picking up right where they left off. He couldn't wait. "Bye..." He turned and ran before he changed his mind and went leaping into his strong arms like an overexcited child with no self control, leaving the shirt he'd bought behind that he spotted in the dirt just outside the door where he'd apparently dropped it earlier without realizing and didn't stop until he reached the carriage and dove inside, barely making it in just as it started to pour. "Shit that was close!" He said breathlessly as he raked a hand threw his wet hair and smoothed it back neatly, making a mental note to shower as soon as he got home and got comfortable in his seat beside Evan, who he found was glaring at him as he gauged his disheveled appearance. "I was just about to tell the driver to take off without you! Where were you?"

"Shopping." He replied, only daring to glance at him to avoid his friends suspicious brown eyes that he knew would see right threw him just as they did most times when he lied.

"You look a mess!"

He frowned and gave him another quick glance, "What do you mean? I only got a little wet-"

"No, I'm talking about that. Your vest looks like it was tied by someone who's missing both their thumbs!"

"Oh," He looked down and almost laughed, finding his vest was tied crooked and uneven as most of the ties at the top had come undone and were hanging freely. "Oh that," He recovered and quickly came up with another lie that he hoped his younger friend would believe, "I was in such a hurry after trying some things on, I didn't take the time to tie it right."

"Uh-huh," Evan said in a skeptical tone as he turned in the seat beside him and looked him over quickly, "And where are they?"

"Huh?"

"WHERE are the CLOTHES you TRIED on?"

"They didn't fit." He lied again, fighting a smile as he suddenly thought of Randal and an clear imagine of his charming smile flashed over his minds eye. Fuck he was so handsome, and just thinking about that smile, that DEVIOUS SMIRK made the nerves in his stomach flutter and quiver with excitement and joy. His hand came up and he pretended to be rubbing his face as if he were tired, actually hiding a smile that had broken threw his resistance and spread out over his lips. Just thinking about Randal made him so wonderfully happy that he just couldn't contain himself. He loved him...He was in love.

Oh my god Randal...Oh my god...

"What's going on with you?" Evan asked, his eyes still scanning over him suspiciously and he felt him lean in closer as if he spotted something that needed closer inspection.

He shrugged, fighting hard to contain a beaming smile that refused to go away. "Nothing."

"Liar. There's something different about you, I can tell."

"Geez, I make a mess of my vest one time and you think something's wrong with me." He complained as he chuckled nervously.

"It's not just that." Evan elaborated in a incredulous tone, "I noticed it a while ago and just never said anything."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he folded his hands neatly into his lap, "Noticed what?"

Evan scowled as he lent towards him and jabbed a finger into his arm, "You had sex."

"What?" He shrieked, his heart already pounding in his chest. "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Evan argued as he waved a finger at him, "I can see it in your eyes!" He lent closer and loudly sniffed the air around him and let out an outraged gasped. "You even smell like another man!"

"Whatever. I'm tired okay? That's it. I'm just worn out from walking around." He lied smoothly and gave a casual shrug even though his heart was pounding uncontrollably fast within his chest. How in the hell did Evan know just by looking at his eyes? It wasn't fair!

Oh god oh god he knows! He fucking knows!

"And I don't smell anything."

He watched Evan's eyes grow wide and his mouth falling open with a startled gasp, "Oh my god-You're having an affair with a merchant aren't you!"

"I'm not having an affair!" He denied angrily and finally turned to face him with a nasty scowl, "And I haven't had sex!"

"Don't you lie to me Cody Rhodes! We're supposed to be best friends and you're always lying to me!"

"Because your a gossiper Evan! If I told you I might as well tell the rest of the world while I'm at it!"

"Oh no you don't, you're not turning this around and making it about me! We're talking about your affair, not me! Nice try but I'm not playing into that!"

"Evan please-"

"No! Tell me the truth Cody. I already know so what's the harm in being truthful for once?"

"If you already know then why do I have to say it?"

"Because maybe then you'll realize just how TERRIBLE what you're doing is! You're having an affair Cody! And if you were married you'd be hung for it!"

Cody slumped back in his seat as he covered his face with shaky hands and took a deep breath, "I didn't plan it." He mumbled the confession into his hands, "It just kinda happened."

"Look, I understand that you've had it pretty rough recently, and any reasonable man would understand that what you did was a cry for attention, but you're not marrying a reasonable man. You're marrying Ted and knowing how protective he is of you-"

"Possessive." He interrupted to correct, tearing his hands away from his face and gave his friend an angry glare, "He's possessive of me."

Evan sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because you've been mad at him for so long, that's not how you really feel. And I know that because just a month ago you were head over heals in love with him! You wouldn't shut up about how much you couldn't wait to marry him because he was just so perfect!"

"I thought I loved him, I thought he was perfect and that all my prayers had been answered! But it was all bullshit Evan. Ted's been hitting me since the beginning and it's only gotten worse. I've done everything I can to please him and it's not enough, he's always mad, he's always disappointed with me."

"That doesn't give you the right to cheat on him! You have to end the affair Cody, it's not right!"

He shook his head and finally allowed himself to be honest, "I don't want to."

"WHAT?" Evan exclaimed dramatically. "You can't mean that!"

"He makes me feel like no one else ever has Evan, and I don't want to give that up."

"But you've given your virginity to another man! That's just so wrong!"

"Don't judge me!" He shouted with a frustrated snarl as he angrily slapped his hand down on the cushion between them, "You don't know ANYTHING about what I go threw living with Ted! You don't know how bad that man makes me feel!"

"Maybe not but I know that having an affair is about the stupidest thing you could do!" Evan shot back in the same angry tone as he crossed his arms over his chest then out a loud heavy sigh. "This arguing is getting us no where."

"No, it's not." He agreed and mimicked his movements, crossing his arms with a heavy sigh only he let his head hang and gulped as he thought of Ted and how badly he was going to hurt him when he found out.

Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! I'm dead! I'm fucking dead! Ted's going to fucking kill me!

Evan just didn't understand how DANGEROUS Ted really was, sure he saw the bruises and the scar but he could tell that it still didn't quite register with him. Evan didn't think Ted would actually hurt him more than he had or do any worse like kill him, where as he was certain that he would. He felt sick, his stomach tightening into a tight painful ball of anxiety and nauseating terror, his head spinning, his heart pounding frighteningly fast.

"Are you going to tell Ted?"

Evan glanced at him sideways before rolling his eyes again and let out another sigh, "No," He grumbled, giving him another sideways glance, "Of course not. You're my friend and I wouldn't sell you out like that...And besides," He paused and shrugged as he cracked a smile "I've never really liked Ted anyway."

He let go of the breath he was holding as relief flooded over him, closing his eyes to chase off the last of the worry as he reached over and gave Evan's knee a thankful squeeze and knew that he could trust him. If Evan said he wouldn't tell Ted then he wouldn't, he was a man of his word and never once gave him a reason to believe any different.

"So who is it?" Evan asked as he covered the hand over his knee, "One of Ted's friends?"

"No, he's not a member of the high society." He was so relieved, he finally had someone to talk to about this, about Randal!

"Not a member? Oh no Cody please don't tell me you've given your innocents to a beggar!"

"He's not a beggar." He snapped defensively. "He doesn't need to be a part of the high society. He does just fine without it." A look of utter confusion on Evan's face told him he didn't understand, that he just didn't get how anyone could be happy not being a part of the high society. He knew because he used to fell that way too until Randal had opened his eyes..."He's not a beggar alright? He just doesn't fit in with the high society so he has nothing to do with them."

"Oh...Okay...So what's his name?"

"Randal." He answered with a smile, happy to finally say his name out loud to his friend and felt more relief wash over him as he relaxed into the seat. "Randal Keith."

Evan frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment before he cocked his head to the side and seem to give up on his silent mental searching. "Never heard of him. What does he look like? Is he handsome? Does he have big muscles like my Johnny?"

His smile faded, all thoughts of Randal vanishing at the mention of his friends beloved fiance. Shit, how was he supposed to tell him that John was on the list? John wasn't just a 'provider' to Evan, he was his best friend, his companion and on a deeper level, his soul mate. Evan loved John more than anything, more than his money, his fancy clothes, his big house furnished with everything Evan's heart desired. How could he tell him John, the man he loved with every ounce of his being, was probably going to die?

He grabbed his hand again and brought it into his lap and held it with both of his own, "There's something I have to tell you..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing his friends hand tight who was staring at him with wide, concerned eyes and they nearly made it impossible for him to continue, "When I was shopping around today...I um...Um...I heard that John is on the Phantom's list."

Evan paled, his eyes growing wide and he felt his hand started to tremble, "What? What list?"

"I over heard some people talking and apparently the Phantom has a list of names of the people who've wronged him." He didn't want to lie about how he'd come to know this, but for some reason he felt the urge to protect Randal and left him out of the story completely. It just seemed safer that way. "And one of them said that John was on his list."

"But why?" Evan asked, his voice barely a whisper as tears spilled down his cheeks, "He didn't do anything!"

"The Phantom thinks John's behind the cover up."

"But he's not!" Evan cried out as he hunched over and he put his face in his hands and started to sob, "Oh Nooooo! Not my Johnny! Oh god please no!"

He turned and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his small friend into a tight, comforting hug as he smoothed and stroked a hand down his back, "Shhh it's okay Evan, don't cry, there's still time to clear his name-"

"But what if there isn't?" Evan cried. "Oh god what if he got him while we were gone?" He tore away with a loud sob and dove at the door, shoving it open and stuck his head out into the rain, "Driver! Driver please hurry! You must get us home!"

"Evan! Calm down!" He implored repeatedly as he pulled his friend back inside and forced him to return to his seat. "Evan please just calm down! The driver can't get us there any faster in this weather and screaming and carrying on is only going to make the wait seem even longer." He reached back and pulled the door closed, giving it a hard yank to lock it back into place before he gathered his panicking friend up in his arms once more.

"Oh god Cody I can't lose him!" Evan sobbed against his shoulder. "I love him so much!" He tried to calm him down with tighter hugging and comforting kisses he peppered his head with over and over, but it was no use and Evan was damn near hysterical by the time they arrived back to the house and he couldn't stop him from bursting out the carriage with a blood curdling scream. "JOHN!"

"Evan wait!" He cried out, fearing his friend would let his emotions get the best of him and tell John far too much about what he'd learned on their way home. "Evan please stop! Evan!

Fuck! What if he told! What if Evan in his hysterical state blurted out that he was having an affair! He leapt out of the carriage just as Evan ran into the house, letting out another frantic scream and completely ignored his plea to stop as he went on searching for his fiance. He dashed after him, hot on his heels until Evan and John found each other in the main room and Evan jumped into his waiting arms. "John! John oh thank god! You're okay!"

Cody stopped in the door way, leaning against it for a second to catch his breath before stepping into the room, placing himself at the foot of the staircase that he could easily use to escape if he needed to.

John held Evan tight, his attention only on the smaller man wrapped around him that was sobbing and trembling visibly with fear. "Of course I'm okay baby." He said in a soothing voice and gave his neck several tender kisses in efforts to calm his distraught lover. "Why would you think that I wasn't?"

Evan returned the sweet kisses only his were quicker, more frantic and he held onto his beloved fiance with everything he had. "I was so frightened!"

"What?" John asked with a soft gasp, "Baby why?"

"John please we have to go home!"

John shook his head and forced Evan's back enough to look him in the eyes, stroking his cheek and wiping away his tears that were quickly replaced by more. "We're not going anywhere until you calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Evans face crumpled and in seconds he buried his face in his neck and let out a terrified sob. "Cody heard that you're on the list! The Phantom's going to kill you! Please we have to go home!"

John winced and suddenly looked very nervous, "Okay, please don't be mad but...I kinda already I knew that."

Evan jerked back and grew very tense as he glared up at John with tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He dropped down from his waist and stepped away from him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry." John said as he lifted his arms to him again and cringed as Evan refused his hug with a firm shake of his head. "I didn't want to worry you baby. But I was going to tell you-"

"When John? When the guy showed up at our fucking door step looking for you?"

John gazed at him sadly, his expression so sincere, "Baby please don't be mad, " He implored gently, "I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you." And this time when he reached for him Evan let him wrap his arms around him again but quickly glared up at him with furious brown eyes. "Home. NOW." He demanded and this time John nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Alright I'll grab our coats." John agreed and just as soon as he did Evan wrenched away and stormed off, "Baby!" He called as he went after him, "Baby come on please don't be mad at me!...Baby!...Baby!"

Cody relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief as John's voice grew lighter and lighter, finally fading completely and knew they were out of the house and that his precious secret was still safe. But his relief was short lived as he felt Ted glaring at him from across the room. He tried to turn and leave, hoping Ted would just leave him be so he could get ready for the party but knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Where did you hear that about John?"

He stopped, only making it a few steps up and almost let out a heavy sigh as he turned around on the stair to face him, "I over heard people talking about it in town."

Ted huffed and he put his hands on his hips as he approached the foot of the stairs, "And you just had to go and upset Evan didn't you?"

"He's my friend Teddy..." He replied carefully. "And he has a right to know. It's his fiance..."

"Next time you pick up any stories in town about the Phantom you run them by me first." Ted insisted as he pointed a shameful finger at him. "Don't go around spreading rumors and lies like some manner-less gossiper."

"Yes sir." He heard himself say and had to force a nod and a small smile, "May I be excused? I have to shower and get ready for the party." It was a good excuse for the real reason he was anxious to get to his room, which was that it was one of the only places in the house he still felt safe in when Ted was home.

"You may. But don't take too long," Ted warned as he tapped a watch on his wrist. "Keep an eye on the time because I want to be there by seven thirty and we need to leave a little earlier because of the weather."

"Yes sir." He repeated as he turned and in a flash he was up the stairs and in seconds was in the safety of his room with the door securely locked.

Three hours later he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and lent back in a very uncomfortable, too short for his long legs chair and was close to falling asleep. And the classical music of the band playing on the stage did nothing to help his current state either. He was so bored and alone without Evan there beside him like he usually was. Evan was at the party but he was at John's side, glued there the entire time and although he was smiling he could still see that his eyes were full of fear and sadness as he clung to his fiance's arm. John frequently hugged and kissed him, eventually turning him into his arms and held Evan tenderly while they stayed in the elite circle of high society members, despite the glares he was getting. It didn't seem to matter to John what they thought about Evan being allowed to hear them discuss business, the look on his face said he was going to hold his lover all night no matter what anyone said about it.

The familiar burn of jealousy blazed over his skin and he couldn't bare to look at them anymore. Evan was just so damn lucky and as hard as he tried he couldn't help but feel bitter about it. It just wasn't fair. Why didn't anyone love him like that? He let his head hang, starring down at his hands clasped neatly in his lap and tried to remember the last time Ted told him he loved him. His blood turned cold, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of ONE time he'd ever heard those words from Ted's mouth. He'd never even muttered anything close to an 'I love you'...

"Excuse me, lovely," A familiar voice addressed him softly, tearing him out of his thoughtful state and starling him, "But I believe you're much too gorgeous to be sitting here all by yourself." He jerked his head up and barely caught his mouth before it fell open with a surprised gasp as he look at up at the last person he ever expected to see at a high society party.

Randal.

He just stared at him, taking in the sight of him dressed in a long sleeve white silk shirt that molded around his arms and shoulders like a second skin that disappeared under a tight black vest that tied perfectly down his strong chest and sculpted abdomen to the waist line of a pair of black wool trousers that were equally as clingy to his perfectly long muscular legs. His beautiful blue eyes glowing like two bright perfectly rounded flames against the flawless white shirt that was buttoned neatly all the way up to his neck. He looked so handsome, so debonair, so...So...

Wow.

Randal's lips spread into a charming smile as he gracefully extended his hand for him to take, his eyes bright and full of wonderful mischief. "May I have this dance?"

He gulped as he reached up and took his hand, fighting off fit of nerves and ignored the many eyes that were now suddenly up on them and let Randal guide them onto the dance floor. The room and everyone around them seem to vanish, the world fading away as Randal's warm hand pulled him along not so fast and ever so gently to the center of the platform. As they came together on the dance floor Randal put his hand on the small of his back and kept the world at bay while the other laced their fingers together and started to lead them into a slow, graceful dance that followed the musics tempo perfectly.

He did his best to pretend that he didn't know him, that he didn't love him so completely, keeping a blank expression over his face and kept the amusement out of his eyes and managed to stare up at him as if he were a perfect stranger, "What are you doing here?"

Randal smirked again and sent the butterflies off in his stomach as he carefully swayed him faster with the increasing tempo, "Dancing with you, gorgeous."

Oh? Was that all? He ducked his head to hide a smile, trying not to laugh as he waited for the blush to leave his cheeks. Randal could make him swoon and grin like an idiot, he just had that effect on him, and tonight would be no different if he wasn't careful. "Okay...Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Randal replied with a graceful shrug.

"You're still going to come tonight right?"

"I am." Randal answered in a deep tone that made his knee's weak and his heart started to thud in his ears. He sighed as he dared to stare up at those beautiful blue eyes that hadn't left his dreams since the first time he'd seen them and another smile rose to his lips and spread out over them before he could stop it. "Good." He whispered, his smile widening. "Really good."

Randal started kneading the dip of his back, gradually moving him closer to his body until their thighs were touching and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I just couldn't wait until then..."

"I'm glad that you didn't." Cody whispered as he forced the smile from his lips and curled his fingers over his shoulder, "I kinda like you a little bit."

"Liar," Randal chuckled softly, "You're smitten and you know it."

"Yeah," Cody groaned as he dug his fingers harder into his shoulder, his eyes suddenly locked on Randal's lips that he desperately wanted to feel against his own, "And I want to kiss you so bad right now." He whispered and had to fight like hell to resist the urge to wrap his arms around his neck. "Like REALLY bad."

"Everyone's watching us." Randal enlightened him sadly as he flicked his eyes to the room of people around them. "Even your fiance."

"Bunch of nosy prudes." Cody sneered bitterly as he dared to give the crowd a glance. "Can't even mind their own business for five fucking minutes."

Randal's lips cured into a devious, menacing smirk as he flicked his eyes round the room several times, mostly focusing on Ted who's face was slowly reddening with fury as he crushed a glass of wine in his hand like it was nothing. "Let's give them something to talk about." He insisted as the hand on his back slid up to Cody's neck and grasped it firmly, forcing him to tilt his head as he closed the distance between their lips much too quickly for him to stop.

Cody let out a startled grunt as Randal's hot tongue snaked in against his and he pushed at his chest, his eyes wide with surprise and worry as he heard the room grow far too quiet around them and knew without having to look that Ted was on his way, already fuming and ready to tear Randal apart. He whimpered and gave his chest a harder push and Randal let go and broke away, the same devious, menacing smirk still plastered over his handsome face. "See you tonight lovely." He whispered with a wink before turning and dashed off threw the crowd just as Ted broke threw and reached them.

"Who the hell was that?" Ted snarled as he grabbed his arm and started to pull him from the dance floor much too fast and entirely too rough. "I don't know!" He lied and appeared to be just as disgusted to his fiance was as pain burned in his shoulder and arm that he dare not complain about, "The brute had his hands all over me Teddy! I couldn't stop him! I tried, you saw me try didn't you?"

"I did." Ted replied much to his relief. "I just wish I had put an end to it sooner! I knew the moment you went onto the dance floor with him that he'd pull something like that!"

"I had no idea." And he really didn't. He thought Randal would have been more careful than that...


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: MA for lots of smut...This is ALL smut XD XD XD**

**Disclaimer: All fiction!**

Cody paced back and forth in the stall, their stall, a hand flipping and twirling the tie around his waist that kept a dark green silk robe around his naked body closed and sighed hard as he checked the time again. Randal wasn't late YET, but he was damn near close and each second that went by without him walking threw the stable door felt like an eternity. He was on fire, burning with arousal from their kiss that had only grown worse as the night wore on and eventually put him into dizzying state of lust and desire as he waited...and waited...

Just fucking get here already!

Randal ran fast towards the stables, finding the moment familiar as he rushed to ravish his precious Cody who this time, was waiting for him. And the moment he made it threw the doors he flashed himself to their stall, letting out a delighted growl as he found him inside and rushed to him, his mouth descending on his and smashed their lips in a passionate kiss, his hands falling to his perfect hips, yanking him close. Cody moaned loudly into his mouth, his body noticeably trembling at the touch on his hips and he curled his arms around his neck.

"Oh love," Randal moaned as he lent back, breaking their kiss for only a moment, "You have no idea what seeing you tonight at the ball did to me." He growled out in a deep tone, his eyes darkening with lust as he looked down into the younger man's mesmerizing blue eyes, "I've never wanted you so badly." He pulled him closer, his hands traveling to his lower back over the robe and were just itching to feel the soft flawless skin beneath as he reclaimed his lips in another passionate kiss. Slowly he backed him up against the wall, pinning him there, smiling when he whimpered and tore his lips down to his neck, kissing along the vein and muscle there until he reached the nasty bruises Ted had left and let out a soft growl.

Oh love, these bruises kill me. If only I had been there to stop him...

Carefully he kissed the darkened skin, wishing he could give it a nuzzle but knew it was far too sensitive and dropped down to the exposed skin of his shoulder, giving it a firm nibble that drew a sharp excited gasp from his lovers lips. He shivered at the delicious sound, still nibbling and kissing along his shoulder as his hands moved to the front of Cody's silky robe and carefully pulled the ties loose before sliding it over his shoulders and down his back, slowly undressing him and feeling all too uncomfortable in his own clothing that so cruelly kept their skin from touching. He pulled back just enough to look him over as the robe fell to a silky puddle at their feet, his eyes roaming quickly and he let out a groan of appreciation for the beautiful man before him who's half lidded blue eyes were just begging him to fuck him.

We're always in a rush, such a rush. But not this time love, not this time.

Slowly he pulled the zipper down the front of his sweater, smirking as he gracefully shrugged it passed his shoulders to his elbows, letting it stay there for a moment as Cody reached out and stroked a hand down the firm muscle of his stomach with a desperate whimper. The sweater fell to the ground and was kicked aside as his hands dropped to the button on the waist band of his jeans, popping it open, backing off and letting Cody pull down the zipper when he went for it first.

"Stop teasing me." Cody huffed, giving Randal's jeans a sharp tug and brought them down his legs, "Give me what I want Randal."

Putting his hands on Cody's shoulders Randal pushed him down the wall, stepping out of his jeans and moving with him as he guided him to stretch out and kissed him again just as soon as they settled in against the hay. His hands roamed over even more of his beautiful body, trailing closer and closer to Cody's cock but never touching it as he teased and probed his mouth with his tongue. "So beautiful." He told him breathlessly between the expert probings of his tongue, "So perfect." He dragged his mouth over his jaw and neck then to his chest and stomach, slowing to pay each perfect muscle special attention as his hands wandered down to Cody's thighs and he looked up at him from under lids that were heavy and half drawn with desire, "You want me to go lower love?" He rasped, dipping down slightly and gave his taunt stomach muscles another wet kiss. Cody moaned as he arched into his kiss, nodding frantically as he clawed his hands into the hay around them, "Yes! Oh please Randal yes!"

Randal's hand finally brushed across the tip of Cody's sex as he slid down further between his legs, gently guiding him to spread them further before he dipped down and flicked his tongue against the warm silky skin of the base of his shaft, lapping at it teasingly for a moment until he took him into his hand, stroking the rigid organ with expert fingers that squeezed and soothed in all the right places. His tongue ventured down a little further to the far more sensitive skin of his sac and played and danced his skillful tongue around his balls.

Cody's toes curled with the pleasure from the expert touches, his eyes snapping shut on their own the moment Randal's tongue returned to his body and cried out as his hips bucked and arched uncontrollably into his face. His hands flew down to rest on Randal's soft clean shaven head, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips as he forced his eyes to open and found and savored the delicious sight of Randal between his legs.

Randal rose up slightly and guided his cock to his lips, rubbing the tip across them slowly as they parted and he danced his tongue sensually along the ridge and slit. Carefully he drew him into his mouth, his hand dropping to the base of his shaft and holding it steady as he forced the thick sex to the back of his throat. He looked up, expecting to see Cody's head thrown back as he moaned and whimpered for more, but was almost startled to find Cody's eyes staring at him, watching him. He moaned deep, purposely sending strong vibrations into his groin and urged him with his eyes to rise up into his mouth.

Cody gasped sharply as Randal moaned and sent the vibrations down his shaft, his hips arching up and burying himself deeper into his hot, amazing mouth that had only just begun to work him over. His blue eyes darkened with arousal as his hands started guiding Randal on his shaft and he rose up sharply into his mouth.

Randal let him guide and thrust himself into his mouth, stretching it, working it open wider for him to take more until he was finally able to squeeze him down his throat. Carefully he drew back, letting his hot pulsing cock almost slip out completely before he dove back down, swallowing him whole until his nose bumped against his stomach and drew back again. Cody's hands moved down to his shoulders and gripped them painfully tight, even though it wasn't his first time doing this Randal made it feel like it was. His mouth was so hot and perfect was SO much better, so much more skilled than Ted's, it felt like the very first time anyone had ever truly pleasured him this way. "Randal..." He gasped out over and over as he arched up into his mouth, still looking down at him, still watching as his cock disappeared between his lips again and again.

Randal bobbed on him roughly, stopping occasionally to tongue and lap at the heavily leaking slit while catching some of the spit he left behind as it trailed down to his sac and smeared his fingers in it before slipping them between his cheeks, brushing them over Cody's quivering, anxious hole. "Ohhhhh yes!" Cody shrieked, pushing down on his fingers as they teased him, "Please Randal, get me ready." His whole body was quivering and writhing from his teasing, his mind lost in a thick fog of lust and desire. He needed to feel Randal inside him, whether it be his fingers or him fully, he NEEDED it. He wrapped his legs around him as best he could and pushed down frantically onto his fingers, crying out when one finally slipped inside.

Randal pushed passed the tight ring of muscle, sinking his finger in all the way to the knuckle as he swallowed him whole again, twisting and turning the finger rapidly to work him open for another until he did, forcing it passed his clamping walls to join the other and drove them into his special spot, curling the tips just right to dig against the bundle of nerves he knew his lover was still so new too experiencing the effects of. Cody cried out, his hands grasping Randal's head tight as he arched into the two fingers, grinding and thrashing against them wildly as they stroked against the spot he'd only just discovered could make him come apart instantly. "Oh yes right there yes ohhhhgodyesfeelssogood!"

Randal abruptly rose onto his knee's, pulling Cody's legs up higher until they were draped at the knees over his shoulders and thrusted against his ass, growling as his throbbing cock slid between his cheeks and was quick to guide in to the slicked puckered opening. He snapped his cock into him, snarling as he only buried himself halfway despite his efforts to ready him and forcibly drove the rest of himself into Cody's exquisitely tight body that he just couldn't get enough of. Cody screamed, his fingers digging into Randal's skin as his whole body arched up into the thrust and he clenched around his cock as pleasure mixed with pain shot through his body like fire. He frantically pulled Randal down into a passionate kiss, whimpering as the new angle this put Randy's cock even deeper into his body, the tip brushing firmly against his prostate.

Randal cupped the underside of his knees, using them to push his legs down against his chest and turned them into leverage as he slid out and snapped back in, grunting as his balls slapped erotically against his ass and sent a strong pleasurable spasm threw his groin. "Harder!" Cody growled hotly as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and clawed at his strong, well muscled back, "Come on Randal fuck me!"

Randal howled as he arched into his nails, shuddering as he felt blood well instantly to the fresh wounds over his shoulder blades and crushed his legs to his chest, using them to push himself up and down, in and out of his body, fucking him painfully hard, punishing his tight hole even though he loved every second of what they were doing.

"Oh God... Randal!" Cody screamed, some how managing to hold onto him even as he felt wave after wave of pleasure build up in his body, his shaft throbbing painfully hard between them, needing to be touched, aching and burning for release. Randal snarled as he started fucking him mercilessly hard, trying to set him off around his cock before his rapidly approaching climax slammed into him, wanting to feel his precious Cody's body writhe and thrash with release around him, beneath him, because of him.

Cody started to thrash, his release building, coiling in his groin and lower belly with each moment that passed, with each powerful thrust. "I need..." He barely managed to get out threw moans and appreciative yelps. He needed to be touched, just that little more to send him over the edge he was teetering so tortuously on.

Randal grabbed his sex, stroking it furiously in time with his thrusts while the other hand kept a leg crushed to his chest, "Come on love," He coaxed with a snarl in a breathy tone, "You're so close."

Cody cried out as he felt him grab his length, his eyes rolling back into his head as he started to writhe and convulse with the ecstasy of release, his walls clenching tightly around Randal's hard sex as he started to spill, his seed shooting from him in long thick streams over his hand and onto their stomachs. Randal fucked the clenching heat of his lovers climaxing body, the wonderful silk vice squeezing out his release that quickly splashed out the opening of his cock, "Oh god love, so tight-ah god I'm-ahhh fuck!" He collapsed, falling against him with a hoarse snarl and some how found his mouth and crushed their lips in a hot breathy, tonguing kiss.

Several minutes later Randal drew away and rolled off of him then pulled himself to lean back against the wall, whipping the sweat from his brow as he watched Cody sit up and crawl towards him.

"Mmmm damn." Cody moaned as he crawled onto Randal's lap, straddling it and kissed the sweaty skin of his forbidden lovers neck,"I'm so glad that you came tonight." He slid his hand along the slick skin of his chiseled muscles of his abdomen and chest, dragging his nails across the sensitive flesh that led to his impressive, clean shaven sex.

"Me too." Randal grumbled deep between hard breaths, "You were something else just now."

Cody giggled as he lent back and gave his lips a quick, sweet kiss, "It was seeing you at the party all dolled up like that." He whispered hotly, his mind still in a slight daze from the high of their sex, "You were so gorgeous."

Randal smiled, returning the favor and caressed his beautiful lovers chest and stomach with hungry hands, "Your fine ass isn't the only one who looks good in silk." Cody's eyes brightened with humor and admiration as he lent in and gave him another quick kiss, "Such arrogance," He laughed softly against his lips, "I like it."

Randal brought his hands up to Cody's perfect face and held it carefully in his fingers that guided him to keep their lips within easy kissing distance, brushing them together in a tender nuzzle before he let out a soft moan, "Mmm yeah, I borrowed some of yours."

"Oh Ha. Ha." Cody snipped playfully, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Liar."

"No way you get that from me!" Cody argued with a big smile, "I wouldn't have kissed you in front of everyone like YOU did! I still can't believe you kissed me like that!" He laughed softly and playfully shook him by the shoulders, "You're terrible you gorgeous brute!"

"You said you wanted to." Randal shrugged with a proud smile as he grabbed his thighs and gave them a tight squeeze. "You know you liked it."

Cody nodded and gave him another quick kiss before laughing and wrapping his arms around his neck, "Oh Randal, you should have seen the look on Ted's face! It was PRICELESS!"

Randal's smiled as his fingers stroked and caressed the fine line of Cody's jaw and around the edges of his perfect smile that lit up his face and set his eyes ablaze with beauty and life. He was so exotic, so stunning and mesmerizing-How could anyone resist him? How could anyone not want to touch his soft, flawless skin or taste and toy with his sweet, intoxicating tongue? Ted was a moron, an imbecile, a fucking DULLARD for not touching him whenever he had the chance! And how Cody didn't have every man he came across wrapped around his charming little finger he didn't know. Because to Randal he was just perfect. Beautiful, and perfect.

"What?" Cody whispered after Randal stared silently for a while, his smile fading and his brow dipped slightly in concern.

Randal sighed softly, hating to see the smile leave and tried stroking his jaw to coax another one out with soft, gentle strokes of his finger tips, "You have such a wonderful smile..."

"You do too." Cody said, flashing him a quick one, "Although I think I've only seen you smile two or three times...You always seem so sad..."

"Maybe it's because... I know I can't keep you..."

Cody frowned gently at his response and slightly cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean keep me?"

Randal sighed again, dropping his hands from his face and returned to his strong thighs that fit so perfectly in the grasp of his hands, "What I mean is, you would be mine if our worlds weren't so different."

"Oh I would, would I?" Cody teased in a convincingly arrogant tone, "How do you know I wouldn't be flaunting my fine ass for everyone to see and touch hmm? How do you know I'd LET you keep me?"

Randal smirked, eyes growing bright with pride and confidence, "Because, I'm a real man, and that's exactly what you need."

"Jesus!" Cody huffed with a grin, "How do you know me so well? It's not fair! I barely know you!"

"Oh come on, you know me."

"Not all of you, I can tell. There's more to you than you let me see or know and whether it's to torture me or because you're afraid of what I'll think I'm not sure. But there's something there. You're always holding out on me."

"Everyone has their secrets, love."

"Yeah but you could share yours with me. After all, you're one of MY secrets...You don't have to hold back with me." Cody didn't know why he was pushing him, they'd never get to be together like he wanted so why was it so important that he get to know him? Why did he need to know even the little things like what kind of soap he used to shave with or what his favorite fragrance was? Learning everything he could about him wasn't going to change the fact that he was to be sealed to another. It wouldn't stop the inevitable from happening...

Randal after a long silent moment shook his head with a heavy sigh and dropped his gaze down to the splash of moles across Cody's impressive chest, "I wish I could tell you everything, but there's so much about me that I'm trying to forget..."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that...I will never amount to anything more than what I am."

"You mean, being poor?"

No love that's not what I mean at all! But you would think that wouldn't you? That I'm unhappy being without money...No love, you're so wrong. I'm unhappy being without YOU.

"No, that's not even close. Look, can we just change the subject? PLEASE?"

Cody's face fell as he slumped back and his hands slowed to a stop, "This is just sex to you, isn't it?" He asked in a fearful whisper, his eyes darkening, the life leaving them.

"No!" Randal denied firmly, "Of course not!"

"Then why are you so closed off to me? I just want to be closer to you!" Cody's eyes went wide as the last few words left his mouth and he jerked back. Those words, he'd said them way too many times to Ted and now that he'd said them to Randal they broke his fucking heart. Why didn't anyone want to be close to him? Was he so unworthy of true intimacy? Of love?

"We are close love, don't you feel it?" Randal asked and quickly grabbed his hand, placing it on his chest over his heart, "Don't you know, that's where I keep you?"

"Not close enough Randal..." Cody whispered sadly but didn't pull his hand away, instead lacing their fingers together tightly and slowly shook his head, "Not close enough."

Randal felt helpless, worthless even as he stared up into Cody's disappointed, sad blue eyes, "I can't give you anything more than this..." He dropped his gaze again and struggled with the sinking feeling in his heart. "I'm sorry."

Cody grabbed his face in his hands and pulled it back up swiftly, "Randal I don't want this to be over."

"Neither do I."

"Then tell me something, anything that will make me feel like you trust me...Please? It's...It's important to me."

Randal sighed sadly as he turned his face into Cody's hand, kissing his palm a few times before giving it a nuzzle and covered it with his own to ensure it stayed there. "There was so much darkness in my world until I met you..." He trailed off with another nuzzle, cringing slightly as images of his past flashed over his minds eye too sudden for him to fight off, "I thought I'd be lost in the dark forever."

"Oh, Randal." Cody whispered sorrowfully, "My poor Randal..."

Randal groaned against his hand, giving it a firm kiss, never breaking their gaze, "I so wish that I could make you mine..."

Cody nodded quickly as he rose up and reached back and found Randal's sex, giving it a few strokes that brought it to life, the shaft already pulsing with warm arousal between his fingers and he let out a strained moan, "Please Randal, make me yours... Please?"

Randal's hand came around to help him, both letting out a deep moan as the tip of his sex brushed Cody's stretched hole and wasted no time pressing it inside. Cody's head fell back as he slowly sank his body down on the thick shaft, holding onto Randal's shoulders until he was fully seated and moved them to the wall above his head. "Ohhhh god." He whimpered, slowly rolling his hips in Randal's lap, "Ohhh god Randal."

"You like it like this," Randal rasped hotly as he grabbed strong handfuls of Cody's ass, "Don't you love?"

"Uh-Huh." Cody whimpered again, barely giving a nod as he continued to work himself on his shaft, "Feels so big and hard like this-ooohhhh god and it fills me so deep." He sucked his lips between his teeth as he concentrated on landing on him just right, his head fall forward and almost smacking against Randal's.

Randal moaned as he watched Cody's face twist and clench into ecstasy, his bottom lip drawn between his perfect teeth, eyes nearly closed, his trimmed brows dipped and drawn tightly together as he concentrated and focused on riding his lap. "Mmmmyeah ride me love," He coaxed and gave a hard upward thrust, driving himself in deep. "You're so tight ohhhh god you're so fucking tight."

"Randal-" Cody choked out as his head flew back and he drove himself down on him harder, "Oh god Randal!"

Randal held his hips and helped guide him along as Cody alternated between using the wall and his shoulders for leverage as wildly fucked himself on his cock, quickly bringing them back to the brink of release and held them there for a long while, getting them only so close before he slowed down and fought to savor the bliss filled moments.

"Fuck you're so close," Randal snarled when he was finally overwhelmed with desire and unable to control himself any longer, "I can feel it." He grabbed his rigid sex, wrapping his fingers around it perfectly as he stroked along the silky soft skin of his shaft, "Ohhh yes love, spill for me! Fuck yes! Ahhh god fuck that's it love, cum with me inside you ohhh god yes!"

Cody screamed and kept bouncing on his cock as he came, sending his sticky sex splattering in every direction of their chests and stomachs as he was determined to draw out every last wave and every last drop of liquid ecstasy from his groin. Randal thrashed and bucked, his body tensing and writhing uncontrollably as another orgasms tore threw him and he wrapped his arms around Cody, holding him tight as if he'd float away from him if he didn't. Their lips met over and over as they slowly came to a stop, panting and moaning into each other mouths as they shook and trembled. They never stopped kissing while they hugged as their bodies cooled and calmed from the highs of another climax, both moaning softly as they stroked and caressed each others backs, both of them savoring the moment they knew would come to an end all too quickly...

Cody groaned softly as drew back, "I should get back to the house, Ted usually wakes up early to tend to his work and the last thing I need is for him to catch me sneaking in." The wedding was so close, too close for comfort and he still he said nothing about it. Nor had he said a word about Evan's knowledge of their affair and had no intentions of doing so any time soon. He knew he should have told him about the wedding at least, it should have been the first thing that came out of his mouth. But he couldn't, fear held his tongue, kept him silent so he wouldn't risk upsetting and losing Randal like he knew he was eventually bound to.

Not yet. Please not yet.

There was only so far they could go in their situation. Eventually things would come to the point where he would have to chose between Randal or Ted and although he already wanted to chose Randal, he would have to stay with his terrible, soon to be husband and probably break the heart of the only man he'd ever truly loved. "Tomorrow?" He asked as he lent back a little more, still managing to smile, "Same time?"

Randal nodded, pulling him in for one more kiss before and let him go with a wink, "Sleep well lovely."

Cody laughed softly as he pushed himself up from his lap, "Oh I will." He assured as he retrieved his robe, carefully shaking it free of a few straws of hay before gracefully slipping into the arms, "You made sure of that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating: R**

Cody groaned softly as drew back, "I should get back to the house, Ted usually wakes up early to tend to his work and the last thing I need is for him to catch me sneaking in." The wedding was so close, too close for comfort and he still he said nothing about it. Nor had he said a word about Evan's knowledge of their affair and had no intentions of doing so any time soon. He knew he should have told him about the wedding at least, it should have been the first thing that came out of his mouth. But he couldn't, fear held his tongue, kept him silent so he wouldn't risk upsetting and losing Randal like he knew he was eventually bound to.

Not yet. Please not yet.

There was only so far they could go in their situation. Eventually things would come to the point where he would have to chose between Randal or Ted and although he already wanted to chose Randal, he would have to stay with his terrible, soon to be husband and probably break the heart of the only man he'd ever truly loved. "Tomorrow?" He asked as he lent back a little more, still managing to smile, "Same time?"

Randal nodded, pulling him in for one more kiss before and let him go with a wink, "Sleep well lovely."

Cody laughed softly as he pushed himself up from his lap, "Oh I will." He assured as he retrieved his robe, carefully shaking it free of a few straws of hay before gracefully slipping into the arms, "You made sure of that."

"Shame that we don't have more time..."

"Yeah," Cody replied, his whole demeanor changing in a split second as his shoulders slumped and the laughter left his voice. "A real shame."

"Wait," Randal said and caught him by the wrist, stopping him and gently tugged him back so he could see his beautiful face, nearly groaning when he saw the sorrow drowning the light in his lovers normally effulgent blue eyes, "I've upset you?"

Cody shrugged, looking anywhere but at him as he chewed and licked his lip nervously, "It's alright." He lied and gave another shrug, his heart secretly aching with disappointment in his chest. Of course he was upset, the thing he loved most about being with Randal was how close they were and how quickly they'd come to be that way. But just as quickly Randal kept slamming the door in his face, shutting him out and pushing him away even when he was pulling him in. It was maddening and all too familiar.

"Come here," Randal coaxed in a gentle voice as he tugged him down, making him drop down on his lap, ignoring the pain when his weight plopped against his legs and mashed them into the ground, "Love," He sighed as he wrapped an arm around Cody's slender waist and gave his temple a tender kiss, "Are you really leaving because you're worried about Ted or because you're upset with me?"

Cody gave another shrug, still avoiding his gaze even though he was gradually leaning against his chest and arm, almost snuggling against him. "Both." He decided to admit, wondering if Randal would grow as irate as Ted usually did when he was insistent upon something. "Mostly you..."

Randal pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek before nuzzling his jaw affectionately and stroked a hand threw his precious Cody's soft brown hair, "And you weren't going to say anything? You were just going to pretend that everything was okay?"

"I've already said what I needed to say...You just won't give me what I want."

My secrets, love? I must protect you from them! I couldn't bare it if you knew who I really was...

He tightened his arm around the warm body in his lap, leaning back comfortably against the wall and after a brief moment he found his hand and laced their fingers together, bringing Cody's to his lips and giving them a kiss before he began to tell a story, the only story he could think of that wouldn't expose who he was, already grimacing as he flashed back to his childhood. "I think I was six or seven when my school teacher taught my class about the dinosaurs, and I was so excited and so intrigued, I couldn't get enough. I thought dinosaurs were just the coolest thing ever and drove my teacher crazy asking her all these silly questions like what colors were they and if they could learn to play fetch and if they'd make a good pet." A smile slowly spread across his lips as he told the story, catching Cody's eyes widen with confusion at first and then with amusement.

"Anyway, I asked her how the dinosaurs died and she was so frazzled by my bombardment of questions that she told me 'Only the good lord knows why and you'll find out when you die and go to heaven' which, is the LAST thing you should tell an over enthused child about anything. I wanted to die just so I could go to heaven and ask God why the dinosaurs died."

"WOW." Cody said as he tried not to laugh, pursing his lips together tightly for a moment, his eyes wide and full of the laughter he was holding in. "You can't be serious..."

"I'm very serious," Randal replied with a deep chuckle, "In my head I was thinking once I found out how the dinosaurs died, God would bring me back to life and I could tell everyone. Mystery solved!"

"You realize that probably makes you like... The biggest dufus ever."

"Hey, you wanted to know secrets."

"Yeah but," Cody paused, his head falling forward for a moment as he lost the hold over himself and his body shook and vibrated with laughter, "I had no idea you were secretly a big dork!"

Randal playfully ignored him, unable to hide the amusement from his voice, "One time when I was climbing a tree in the back yard of my grandfathers home-"

"Oh my god there's more." Cody teased through his laughter, squirming as Randal playfully dug his fingers into his side and continued on with his story, "I got my foot caught between some branches, shit I must have been stuck there for like...five hours before my father came to pick me up and heard me screaming from the backyard. He was so mad, he had to cut a limb like right above my foot and the whole time I was freaking out and crying that he was going to slip and cut my leg off."

"Where was your grandfather?"

"In the house, nearly deaf so he never heard my screams."

"Poor baby." Cody teased and gave his cheek a peck, giggling slightly as he finally slid his arm around Randal's rib-cage and snuggled firmly against his chest, he was so happy, so elated that Randal was finally letting him in that the butterflies in his stomach were going off and tickling his insides like crazy, "So where is your family now? Are any of them still in Harmoneyville?"

"Um...Well...My father passed away about eleven years ago, and my mother left us just a year or so after I was born."

Cody's jerked his head up and nearly gasped as he caught the anguish creeping into Randal's eyes,"What do you mean she left? She abandoned you?"

"She did," Randal answered with a sad nod, "And I've only seen her a few times. She used to come in and out of my life, mostly for money or a place to sleep for a few days."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Cody asked as he placed his hand against the side of Randal's neck, his thumb tenderly stroking over the fine line of his jaw.

"At my fathers funeral, she wanted to know what he left her," He paused to snicker, "Which was nothing."

"Oh Randal I'm so sorry, did you at least have siblings you could turn to during such a horrible time?"

"No," Randal replied and shook his head again, "It was just me so I was pretty lonely as a kid until I met my friend Hunter when I was nine...That guy's like a brother to me, does that count?"

Cody's expression softened, his thumb stopping as he lent in and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his lips, hoping to chase off some of the anguish still burning in Randal's eyes before answering his question. "Yeah, he counts." He said softly and gave him another kiss, "Does he live in Harmoneyville?"

"Unfortunately no," Randal grumbled and stole a quick kiss, "He moved on about ten years ago after I decided to stick around for a while."

Cody smiled, nuzzling his face gently as he slid his hand up and down Randal's chest, stroking it carefully and slowly to keep them from growing distracted again, "And you just never left?"

Randal shrugged, "I have a lot of unfinished business here."

"Like what?"

Randal smirked, his hands tightening around Cody's body and gave him a pleasant squeeze, "You."

"Me?" Cody lent back slightly, letting his hand trail down lower to his naked hip where his fingers dug into the soft flesh and kneaded the tissue beneath it gently, "But you've just met me?...This doesn't mean you're going to leave any time soon does it? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I assure you," Randal purred deep, hating even the smallest distance between their bodies and pulled Cody back against him and gave his jaw a firm kiss, "My time here is far from over."

"Promise me then," Cody implored, grabbing Randal's chin and held his gaze firmly, "That if you do decide to leave, before you do, say goodbye...Please?"

Randal arched a brow, not sure how to make that promise when chances were high that Cody would find out who he was and want nothing more to do with him. "Even if... You're the one sending me away?"

Cody frowned and jerked back slightly, "Why would I do that?"

"I could never give you the same things Ted does," Randal shrugged sadly, "Or spend any time with you outside the shadows and I know, this is beneath you, I'M beneath you. And I know that eventually, you will tire of me."

"What?" Cody gasped, horrified hear him talk like that and grabbed his chin again, holding it firmly as he shook his head profusely, "Randal don't say such things!"

"But love it's the truth...You've already grown weary of our limitations-"

"That's only because you took off on me in the middle of the night! How am I supposed to know you aren't going to just disappear on me again? If I thought you cared about me enough to trust me then I wouldn't be so afraid of losing you."

Randal gave him a pleading look, the anguish in his eyes replaced with sorrow and a vulnerable glimmer, something Cody never thought he'd see in them or in any other form on Randal at all. "I'm trying." Randal emphasized softly. "Give me another chance..."

Cody nodded quickly, giving him a warm smile as his hand returned to stroking his chest, "I know you are and it's working...Tell me more?"

Randal noticeably relaxed with a sigh and a smile as he gave his precious Cody another squeeze, thankful that even though his stories weren't exactly what Cody was looking for he'd excepted them and seemed to know that this was an even bigger step for him than he'd led on. It had been years since he trusted anyone, many years. And he even though he loved Cody he didn't entirely trust him not to turn on him, especially when he found out the truth about who he was. All Randal could do was savor each precious moment they had together, each precious moment with his beloved Cody in his arms and warming his normally cold, lifeless heart.

Fuck I love you.

"My favorite thing in the world used to be going fishing with my Dad. We found this great spot on the lake and would spend hours catching fish after fish, mostly catfish that were always too strong for me to reel in on my own so Dad would get behind me and help. This one time though, I'll never forget because I caught this weird lookin fish that, to this day I still have no idea what it is. Dad had it mounted because he was so determined to figure out what it was and wanted to preserve it. For years that hideous thing hung on the wall above the fire place and we never once learned what it was."

"What did it look like?"

"It's like, half fish, half alligator or something. It's got these crazy teeth with a massive jaw like an alligator and a fish's body with fins and everything. It's one ugly looking fish-thing."

"That's Atractosteus spatula." Cody spoke up with a bright smile and wide eyes. "Those things are hideous!"

Randal frowned, beyond confused, "Huh?"

"Atractosteus spatula," He repeated with a nod, "Also known as an Alligator gar. Its name derives from the alligator-like appearance of the teeth along with the fish's elongated snout and body. They can be very large and they're pretty nasty to bring ashore so I imagine the one you're father had mounted wasn't very big."

"Um no...It wasn't." Randal replied absently as he looked him over slightly, "You're so intelligent Cody...How do you know all that?"

"I read a lot." Cody replied and shrugged, "Not much else to do around here at night..." He trailed off, brushing a kiss to his lips, "Well, until you came along anyway."

Randal nodded before crushing their chest and mouths together hotly, suddenly overcome with desire and reached to tear the robe from Cody's shoulders, stopping when Cody tore away and put his hand over Randal's mouth to keep him from following, "Don't start this, we haven't the time to finish it."

"Tomorrow then," Randal growled softly and gave his fingers a gentle nibble, "Just as soon as Ted goes to sleep."

"Oh my god was that him at the party? The guy who kissed you?" Evan had come bounding into Cody's room, a huge, excited smile plastered over his face and nearly gave Cody a heart attack as he practically shouted words that he desperately hoped Ted didn't hear. "Shhh! Keep your voice down!" He scolded as he pushed Evan aside and ran over to the door, peeking out into the hallway before closing it and slid the lock into place. "Jesus Evan! Ted could have heard you!"

"Pfft, don't worry," Evan said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The guys are in Ted's office with the door closed."

"Still," He warned as he turned around, letting out frustrated sigh, "Keep it down okay?"

"Sorry," Evan whispered as he plopped down on the foot of the bed and smiled as he lent back on his hands, "So? Was that him?"

Almost a week had passed since the night of the high society celebration and with the wedding rapidly approaching he'd barely had the time to sit down and breathe for a minute let alone spend an afternoon with Evan. There was so much he had to do, so much Ted made him do and suffer through just to pick out the right colors for the centerpieces and other little things like that he just didn't give a shit about. All he cared and thought about everyday was how long it would be until he saw Randal again, counting the hours and minutes sometimes until their passionate randevue in the stables each night after Ted had gone to bed.

"Yeah." He finally replied with a smile, fighting off a content sigh, "That was my Randal."

"Oh my god he's fucking gorgeous!" Evan exclaimed in a soft tone, "Even John was eying him up!"

"I know, everyone was checking him out. Well," He stopped to snicker, "Everyone besides Ted."

"Ha! Did you see the look on his face when Randal kissed you? I thought his head was going to explode!"

"I know right!" He laughed as he plopped down on the bed next to his friend, "He looked a complete fool all red in the face like he was!"

"He did, it was totally priceless!" Evan giggled, "But wait, hang on, I thought you said Randal didn't have anything to do with the high society?"

He shrugged, fighting a smile, "He doesn't, he was just there to see me."

Evan nudged him with his elbow, giggling excitedly, "That's so sweet! He seems like such a nice guy and I should mention that he looked completely smitten with you."

"The feeling is mutual, I'm crazy about him." He paused, letting out a content sigh as he lent against his friend and let images of Randal flash across his minds eye. "Totally smitten."

"What are you going to do?"

He frowned slightly, flicking his gaze down to his friends serious eyes who were just moments ago filled with excitement and wasn't at all aware of what he was trying to get at, "What do you mean?"

Evan straightened his back as the excitement continued to faded from his big brown eyes and stared up at him sadly, "I know you're enjoying his company but...You know... Don't you think it's time to end the affair? You're getting married tomorrow."

He looked away before shaking his head and didn't even need a second to think about it, "No."

"But if you got caught-"

"We won't."

Evan sighed heavily, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to face him, "You can't hide it forever Cody, eventually Ted will find out and that will be the end of you!"

He shook his head again and still didn't worry about Ted finding out, there was no need because, he was leaving him. Over the past week he'd been saving any money that he could, skimming just a little bit off the top of whatever Ted gave him for the wedding and hid it in a black velvet pouch that he kept on the top shelf on his closet, counting it each day and growing increasingly excited. But today he was estatic, today was going to be the day he finally got to leave that selfish bastard he'd been forced to call his fiance.

Ted had unknowingly set him free when he'd given him a large amount of gold that morning for things he was suppose to pick up while in town. He now had enough gold for he and Randal to move far away from Harmoneyville and enough that they would most certainly find their well deserved fresh start. He could't wait.

"Ted won't find out about us." He assured with a knowing smile and a wink as he stood up, "Now come on, let's get to town, I've got like five things I have to pick up for tomorrow."

They were silent as they left the house, Cody listening close to their arguing fiances as they tip-toed down the stairs, hearing only bits and pieces that together made no sense at all and waited until they were safe inside the carriage to address it, knowing by Evan's calmer demeanor that he knew more about what was going on than he did. "Okay, spill, what's going on with those two?"

"John doesn't want me to say." Evan replied as he nervously looked around the inside of the carriage, "It's private."

"Evan, please, they're at each others throats, at least give me the short version."

"There is no short version. "

"There has to be." He insisted, refusing to let it go, "Come on Evan you have to tell me something. This is the third time this week that John and Ted have gone at it like that."

Evan turned towards him slightly, finally meeting his eyes again and actually looked relieved before he even started speaking, "You know how I seem to know a lot about the story of the phantom?" He asked and waited until he nodded before continuing, "Well it's because John and I have been doing some digging around after we were questioned by the police about one of the phantom murders. They were acting like John was a suspect, asking him questions like 'where was he on the nights of the murders' and 'if there was anyone who could vouch for his whereabouts besides his fiance'. Which there wasn't, John's always with me at night so when they left we were told that they'd be keeping an eye on us! Like we'd done something wrong!" He paused and let out an bitter huff, rolling his eyes, "Anyway we got on the ball and started poking around to find out just what in the hell was going on around here and John discovered that his fathers name was written in on some of the old ballroom guest logs that we found at the library, which was strange because his father never went to any high society gathering."

"Someone wrote his name in the books?"

"Yeah, we think as part of a plan to frame John's family for the theft of the Phantoms belongings."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because John's family name was written all over deeds to lands and business that his family doesn't own. Like the acres behind Ted's house, the land about two miles away from the actual house, the deed to the land says it's actually owned by the Cena family and it's NOT. That's Dibiase land, so why is John's name on it? Actually it's not even Dibiase land, it's rightfully belongs the Phantom."

"How do you know?" His heart was racing, his mind reeling. Was Ted a part of the cover up? Was the Dibiase family responsible for creating the monster that was the Phantom of Harmoneyville? Surely not! Ted might have been a selfish prick but he wasn't capable of something that cold, something that thought out and well planned...Could he?

"By process of elimination. John and I made a list of names of the victims and each one of them was a high society member with land with verified history that we were able to match them to. So far the only land that's history is unaccounted for is Ted's, and John has been trying to find out why."

"That's why they're arguing? Because Ted won't tell him why?"

"Maybe, Ted says he doesn't know the history and keeps changing the subject to some stupid business deal so most likely they're arguing about business." He rolled his eyes with another huff, "Ted wants to expand but John doesn't, at least not until he's cleared his name."

"How's he going to do that? It's not as if he can send word or proof of his innocents to the Phantom, you'd have to figure out who he is..."

"We're still working on that, " Evan sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with his fingers and looked utterly exhausted. "So far we have this massive folder of information that proves his innocents but we don't have a way of getting it to the public or the Phantom."

"What about the newspaper?"

"They turned us away, said they didn't want any part in this."

"They refused you?"

Evan nodded, rolling his eyes again and threw his hands up slightly and slapped them down against his legs with a frustrated huff, "I know, it was totally messed up! John even offered them money and they flat out refused!"

"Jesus!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with concern and disbelief, "What the fuck is going on around here?"

"I know right! And now Ted's trying to buy John out of their business, which is pointless and so fucking strange. It's John's business, not Ted's, he's only owns like five percent so why does he want it so damn bad?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about Ted's business plans, " He answered honestly, wishing he'd thought to do some snooping around Ted's office instead of 'respecting his privacy' as Ted had insisted that he do. "He doesn't share anything like that with me."

"It's so unfair." Evan whined pitifully. "John's done nothing but good things for Harmoneyville and it's almost as if the whole town is turning against him. His businesses are hurting and thank god for family money because he would have been broke a long time ago."

"Oh Evan I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's fine, I just wish I could help John feel better about all of this. He's really hurt over how everyone is turning their backs on him when he's the one that came in and spent the money to fix up the school and the town hospital, he's the one that helped build a church he never intended to step foot in! Now everyone's looking at him like he's a murderer and they won't shop at his businesses."

"Why didn't you say anything about this sooner? I could have been helping you!"

"Because you didn't believe me." Evan snapped, "You were always quite dismissive of me when it came to the story of the Phantom."

"I'm sorry-I thought the story was just that, a STORY. It just didn't sound real."

"It's not a story, it's the truth." Evan confirmed bitterly, "The Phantom is real and he's after my Johnny for something he didn't even do."

He put his arm around him, pulling him into a comforting hug, stroking a hand down his arm and gave his temple several feather light kisses, whispering apology after apology as Evan started to break down and cry. "It's just not fair! John's a GOOD man, he doesn't deserve this!"

"Shhhh it's okay Evan," He comforted gently in a soft tone, rubbing his arm firmly and gave it a reassuring shake, "You're so close to clearing his name, don't give up now."

"I-I know." Evan whimpered, sniffling as he wiped at his tear soaked cheeks, "I'm just so tired Cody. So fucking TIRED. I just want things to go back to the way they were before I spent every night worrying that the Phantom is going to come bursting through the door, looking for John..."

The carriage started to slow, indicating they were passing threw the gates of town and his stomach twisted into a ball of nerves and guilt. Nerves because he was about to run away from everything he knew to be home and guilt because he was leaving his best friend when he needed him the most. But what could he do to help him? No one would listen to him without his fiance to vouch or speak for him and going to Ted was obviously out of the question. Hell Ted wouldn't even discuss business with him, much less help him get to the bottom of a massive cover up! What was he capable of doing that Evan hadn't already tried? What could he possibly do to help?

Absolutely NOTHING.

He gave him a long, hard hug, letting go when the carriage came to a complete stop and grabbed his small face in his hands. "I truly hope that you and John can sort all this out and clear his name. You're both good people and you don't deserve to be put through hell like this." He paused, placing a long kiss to his forehead and gave him another hard hug, "I love you, you've been such a great friend to me Evan and you don't know how much that's always meant to me."

"O...Kay." Evan replied awkwardly, obviously confused but still hugged back. "I love you too."

"I have to be quick so I'll see you later okay?"

Evan nodded slowly, wiping his face dry still as the driver opened the door and stepped aside to let them out, "I want to sit here for a while anyway."

He nodded before jumping out, hating himself for lying to him, hating that he was going to run away and leave him behind without so much as a goodbye, but what choice did he have? Evan would have tried to stop him and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. He wasn't marrying Ted. Period. It just wasn't an option for so many reasons, first being that once they were married it meant Ted would...expect certain things that he wasn't prepared to give to him anymore. The mere thought of Ted touching his skin crawl and his stomach churn...

He closed the door to the carriage, waving at his friend one last time before he took off into town, holding onto the sack of gold on his hip as he shoved and forced his way through the crowds until he reached the path to the alley, running through it as fast as he could and burst into their alley with a delighted squeal as he found Randal leaning against the wall, waiting for him just as he'd said he would be...

"Thank god you're here!" He squealed as he jump on him, throwing his arms around him and gave him a hard, quick kiss.

"My aren't we excited today." Randy chuckled as he slid his arms around his waist and smiled as Cody nodded rapidly, "Yeah, I'm so fucking excited! I've never had a better idea!" Cody exclaimed, beaming with overwhelming happiness and gave him another kiss, hugging him tighter and tighter.

"Oh yeah?" Randal chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, finding him to be utterly adorable in his excited state, "If it's got you this worked up it must be good, let's hear it."

Cody reached down and lifted the black bag of gold as high as it would go, his face brightening with more excitement and hope, "Run away with me?"

Randal jerked back in surprise, his eyes growing wide, "What?"

"I should have told you this sooner but Ted's moved the wedding date up to tomorrow and-"

"Tomorrow?" Randal growled with a hard scowl, "What the hell Cody!"

"I'm sorry! I know I should have told you but I was afraid you'd end our affair and I knew I just needed a few more days to get the money together so we could leave."

Randal started to drop his arms from around his waist, "You don't need MONEY to run away with me." He said bitterly as he forced Cody to step back.

"I know that but I thought we'd get a kick out of the fact that not only did you steal Ted Dibiase's fiance but you also stole a decent amount of his money too." He snickered and tried to close the gap between them, reaching for his waist, "It is going to just KILL Ted to know that we've run off together with a bunch of his money. I only wish I could be there to see his face for the moment when he realizes I've gone off with you."

Randal slapped his hands around Cody's wrists, yanking them from his hips and held them firmly in a tough grasp, "So that's what this is really all about to you?" He sneered angrily and left Cody completely confused. "Getting back at Ted?"

"Randal no!" He gasped as he tried to wiggle free from his hands, "This isn't about anything like that! How could you say that?"

"Did you not hear a word of what you just said? We'd get a kick out of stealing his money? You wish you could see his face when he realized what we-" He stopped, letting for of Cody's wrists and clamped his jaw shut tight as the voice in the back of his head overpowered his control and began tormenting him, convincing him of things that just weren't true.

He's just like that bitch Justin. He's going to steal every cent you have and make a fool of you the first chance he gets! Don't think this is love you fool! You already fell for that once before and look at what it fucking got you!

"Randal?" Cody called softly, his eyes brimming with un-shed tears and dared to place his hand on his chest.

Randal slapped his hand away with a growl, "Give me this." And started to tear his sweater down Cody's shoulder, forcing him to turn around as he yanked it down his arms.

Cody let out a startled cry as he was jerked about, the comforting sweater he adored so much being torn away from him, "Wait, stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to be your fool anymore Cody!"

"Randal no! Please don't take it!" He cried as he tried to snag his arms in the sleeves but failed and spun and nearly fell as the sweater was ripped away. He caught his footing before falling face first in the dirt and whirled around just in time for Randal to grab him by the bends of his elbows and screamed in his face. "YOU USED ME!"

"Randal please! I don't know what you're talking about!" He squirmed and wiggled around in his grasp, wincing and crying out as Randal's strong fingers tightened painfully around his elbows, "Ow! Randal stop! Let go! You're HURTING me!"

"So?" Randal snarled and squeezed tighter, "What the fuck are YOU going to do about it, huh? What the fuck is a pussy like you going to do about it?"

"Please-stop!" Cody cried as he stared up at him in horror and disbelief, "Why are you doing this?"

"You were USING me to get back at your fiance!" Randal snarled and gave him a rough shake, "You fucking USED me!"

"No!" Cody shouted in a desperate, hoarse voice, "Randal I love you!"

"LIAR!" Randal screamed, each of Cody's words like daggers in his heart, his voice echoing loudly through the alley and in his ears, but not nearly as loud as the sharp slap of skin hitting skin as he brought his hand up and struck him hard across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Cody yelped as he went down, completely caught off guard by the slap and now completely terrified of the one man he'd never thought he'd ever be hit by. He cupped his cheek as he pulled himself to his feet, flinching as the warmth of his hands made the offended flesh sting sharply, "You HIT me." He whimpered in a horrified tone as he dared to meet his eyes.

"No shit."

"How could you?" He cried angrily before giving him a rough shove, "You fucking asshole! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Randal snarled, barely moved by his shove and prevented a second one by taking a step back, "To ensure that I will FINALLY be rid of you!"

Cody was wracked with a hard sob that he tried to stifle with his hand over his mouth, "Oh my god...You-You don't want me!"

"Why would I?" Randal sneered down at him threateningly, "You're fucking pathetic."

"You-You don't mean that..." Cody cried, shaking his head profusely. "You can't!"

Randal lunged at him and Cody screamed, trying to chase him off before things got any worse, "GO BACK TO YOUR FIANCE!"

What are you doing! Run Randal! RUN! Get out of there before you really hurt him! Get out of there before you break and tell him the truth!

"How can you do this to me?" Cody sobbed weakly and his hand returned to holding his aching cheek, "Why does me loving you make you hate me?"

"Because I have NOTHING and you want EVERYTHING! How could you love a fucking no body like me!"

"I do love you! And you're not a no body Randal!" Cody made one last attempt to reach him, one last attempt to convince him that he was so unbelievably wrong. "You're everything to me!"

Randal stepped back, his hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing it furiously as he paced back and forth a couple of times, knowing there was only one thing he could say that would finally kill their deep connection that always drew them back together, finally saving them and ending their torturous affair. He just...didn't want to do it. He didn't want to do any of this.

God help me I love him so much. Help me let him go. Please God, help me let him go.

He came to an abrupt halt before him, looking him dead in the eyes as he took a step to close the gap between them, his face falling to a bitter scowl as he forced out the words he'd often hoped he'd never have to say to his precious Cody...

"I'm the Phantom."


	13. Chapter 13

Randal stepped away, his hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing it furiously as he paced back and forth a couple of times, knowing there was only one thing he could say that would finally kill their deep connection that always drew them back together, finally saving them and ending their torturous affair. He just...didn't want to do it. He didn't want to do any of this.

God help me I love him so much. Help me let him go. Please God, help me let him go.

He came to an abrupt halt before him, looking him dead in the eyes as he took a step to close the gap between them, his face falling to a bitter scowl as he forced out the words he'd often hoped he'd never have to say to his precious Cody...

"I'm the Phantom."

Cody jerked back with a gasp and didn't believe his ears not even for a second, "What did you just say?"

Randal slapped his hand against his chest hard, gesturing to himself firmly as he angrily repeated those words that he was certain would haunt him for the rest of his life. "I'm. The Phantom."

Cody's blood turned cold, his mind reeling, refusing to believe even as things began to fall into place in his head. Randal had hinted here and there about who he was and all the clues and signs were there he'd just...ignored them. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that told him he'd known all along, he ignored the voice when it told him he was dangerous and he especially ignored the voice when it told him that, he didn't care.

He shook his head profusely, dropping his hand from his cheek, "I don't believe you!"

"No?" Randal asked, giving his best evil smirk as he reached into the front pocket of his sweater and retrieved a small piece of paper that was stained and riddled with the signs of time and over use. "You want to see my list?" He asked, unfolding the paper carefully, "I bet you'd love to have a peek at this."

"Randal-"

"So many names," Randal snickered menacingly, "And still SO many more to go." He flashed the list in his face, only letting him get a slight glance before he folded it neatly and returned it to his pocket. "Since you enjoy story time so much, you want to hear how I killed them all? Or how I plan to kill the others?"

"Oh god...It IS you." Cody choked out, his body other wise frozen in terror as Randal started to circle him, eying him like a hungry predator that was ready to devour him at any moment. "Oh god...You ...You murdered all those people..."

"Frankly I'm surprise that you didn't figure it out sooner."

"How could I?" Cody asked bitterly, looking him over and couldn't hide his disgust, "I would never think you were capable of being a cold blooded MONSTER." He hugged himself tight, grimacing as he realized that he couldn't even comfort himself anymore and gave up and let more tears fall, "Please, let this be a dream!" He dropped his head, his body wracked with uncontrollably trembling, "Please Randal! It can't be you! Please! Anyone but you!"

"It's not a dream," Randal growled, "I'm real and I'm Harmoneyville's very own fucking nightmare."

Cody gulped, realizing nothing might not be he thought it was and took a step back, "You...killed all those people..."

"They deserved their fate," Randal answered with a cold shrug, "Just like everyone else on my list."

"What about me?"

Randal cocked his head to the side, an evil glimmer in his eyes as he took a step towards him and drew his lips into a nasty snarl, "What about you?"

"Are you going to kill me now too?" Cody's voice was soft, frightened and he barely met Randal's suddenly terrifying eyes for a brief moment. "Because I made the mistake of falling in love with you..."

Randal almost flinched, almost lost the hold he had over himself that was keeping them a safe distance apart. He had to do this, he had to chase Cody away and make sure he STAYED away this time. "Maybe." He lied convincingly, the evil still very much present in his tone and eyes.

Cody cried harder, nearly letting a sob escape him as he hugged himself tight, his heart falling to pieces, "Was...Was ANY of what we had real?"

"Taking your virginity certainly was, but other than that," He paused to shrug, feeling his own heart breaking as he continued to kill everything they had and were. "Not really."

"But-But you-you made love to me..." Cody whispered hoarsely, his body shaking uncontrollably, "You said-"

"Don't read into what we had so fucking much, that was always the problem with you. You wanted it to be more than just fucking and it WASN'T. I had to come up with all sorts of crazy shit to keep you from bitching and moaning about 'getting closer to me'." He started to laugh cruely as he approached him, taking careful steps in the dirt so his movements were almost silent, "Don't get so emotinoal about it, we used each other, it's no big deal. I was a way for you to get back at Ted and you were just a place to stick my cock-Nothing else."

"Why did you do this to me?" Cody groaned through his tears, keeping his head down and hadn't the will to bring it back up, "I wasn't using you, YOU were using ME! Why ME? What did I ever do to you?"

Nothing love, you didn't do ANYTHING to deserve the pain I am putting you through. I'm such a monster, I wish I had been able to protect you from me. I wish I had just stayed away!

"I was bored." He replied with another cold shrug that Cody didn't see, "And you were easy."

Cody let out a strained sob, burying his face in his hands as he shook and writhed with agony and utter humiliation. He'd been seduced and TRICKED by the fucking PHANTOM! The psychotic nocturnal killer himself! He wanted to die, he was such a virgin! Naive and innocent and completely fucking gullible! Of course Randal didn't love him, how could he? Randal had played him from the very beginning, pretending to be someone warm, someone kind and loving that would never hurt a soul. Someone that he KNEW he wouldn't be able to resist. And he believed it all, wanting more and falling deep and deeper in love with him each day until he was ready to run off with him and leave everything and everyone he ever knew behind... He felt like such a fool. "Oh God."

Randal growled as he dipped down slightly, finding Cody's ear and pressed his lips to it gently, "Go back to your fiance before I pay him a visit and tell him just how much of a gold digging slut you really are." He hissed in a cruel tone, smirking when Cody's head jerked up with a pained gasp and met his cold, empty, terrifying gaze that after only a few seconds, sent his precious Cody running.

And this time, he didn't chase after him.

Cody didn't know how but he found it within himself to keep it together long enough to grab what he needed from town and hd met Evan back at the carriage on time, brave face securely in place and made it all the way home to the privacy of his room before he collapsed in a heart broken heap on the floor in the closet, hiding there to ensure his cries would go unheard. He'd gone back to Ted, what choice did he have? Ted would hunt him down and bring him back without Randal's protection and there was no place else for him to go, no one for him to turn to for help. All he could do was try to fix what he had...Because it was ALL he had and that alone nearly killed him. Just being there made him feel sick, he'd thought he was finally free of him! He thought he was finally going to be happy!

"GO BACK TO YOUR FIANCE."

Those words rang in his ears and in his head over and over, crushing him at first but now barely making him blink. He was so numb, so cold, so...empty. The Phantom had USED him, the sick bastard had only been after his virginity and knew just what to say, just how to act to make him give it to him and win his heart. He cursed him, and cursed himself for being so gullable, so naive and so fucking WEAK. Instead of even trying to make it on his own he'd gone right back to the man he was do desperately trying to escape, giving up on the idea entirely without the help or protection from Randal and so he stood before a large mirror of a church dressing room, trying to tie a black bow tie around his neck for what must have been the hundredth time and still couldn't manage to still his hands long enough to get it right. He truly hated himself for being so weak, so incapable of being dependant on only himself that he'd give up instantly rather than even trying to face the fear of being alone...

He sighed as he looked to an empty chair beside the mirror, his heart sinking as he thought of his best friend who should have been sitting there with him, helping him get ready, sharing in his joy...But he wasn't, and there sure as hell wasn't an ounce of joy in the room. He'd confided in Evan about Randal's revelation earlier that morning when he'd come over to help him get ready for his "special day", thinking his friend would offer a comforting hug and a shoulder to cry on. But he'd been wrong about that too.

Once his friend had heard that he'd forgotten to mention John's innocents to the Phantom when he'd had the chance, he'd LOST it, as well as ending their friendship with bitter, spiteful words that could never be taken back. Evan, his only friend, HATED him for his selfishness and had wasted no time in pulling out of the wedding, refusing to have anymore to do with him and causing such a mess when Ted came home and found Cody rushing around to find a replacement. Ted had blamed him without even listening to an explanation, telling him to fix his mess or he'd be sorry, along with several other horrible things he tried not to listen to. But he couldn't fix this mess, he'd screwed up on so many levels and there was no going back, there was no way to make things right again, not this time.

"It's still a little crooked." Ted said with an exasperated sigh as he walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder into the mirror, "Here, turn around, let me do it." He did as he was told, turning quickly and fighting an awkward cringe as Ted went for the ties of the bow, "Sorry," He grumbled softly, "I was never any good at tying these."

Ted seemed to ignore him as he untied the bow completely and none too gently tightened it around his neck, "You look terrible-You need to smile when we get out there. We know we're not a happy couple about to get married but no one else needs to know that."

He nodded slowly and titled his chin up to give him better access, "We could be." He whispered, gulping and fighting the urge to cringe and recoil from Ted's touch, "We can still make this work..." He had to try, they couldn't live like this forever.

"Yeah, sure."

"We could start over Teddy..."

"What and have you spend my money like crazy when we first got together? No thanks, I've spent enough."

He scowled, huffing as he jerked back and clenched his fists at his side. Why did everyone think he only cared about the fucking money? All he wanted was for someone to love him! "I don't care about the money!" He shouted bitterly, "It's not like that! I'M not like that!"

Ted's hand shot up, his eyes wide with fury, his face flushed red with rage that instantly consumed him just as it always did, "Don't raise your voice to me!"

"I'm sorryI'msorry!" He repeated quickly, cowering under Ted's hand and knew he'd better get his emotions back under control or the longest day of his life was about to get a whole lot longer and much, much worse, "Please don't hit me Teddy-Not today."

"Don't push my fucking buttons!"

He nodded rapidly, watching his hand still in the air closely, "You're right, I'm sorry. I was out of line-"

"Gahhhh! Shut up!" Ted shouted over him, dropping his hand but seemed to be ready to bring it back up at any moment, "You're so fucking pathetic!"

Cody fought hard not to cry, winning the battle this time as his brows dipped into another angry scowl, "If I'm so fucking pathetic then why don't you just send me home? Why not marry someone you actually want to be with!"

Ted snarled as he grabbed him by the throat, forcing him back until he crashed against the mirror with a frightened gasp, "You're mine, do you understand me?" He came forward, snarling viciously in his face as he tightened his fingers around his windpipe, "MINE!"

"Yes!" He choked out, eyes wide, full of terror and watching the horrifying rage burn intensely over Ted's face, "Yes please I understand, don't hit me Ted please, PLEASE."

Ted released his neck with a huff, stepping back as he smoothed his hands down the front of his black tuxedo jacket to work out any wrinkles there, the anger slowly leaving his face as he took a deep breath, "I'm so sick of fighting with you."

Cody nodded, sniffling but other wise remaining silent as he rubbed and tried to soothe the pain over his throat with his fingers, letting his head hang until Ted grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the mirror. "Come on, let's get this over with, grab your jacket and follow me."

Ted waited all of a second for him to grab his jacket and made him slip it on as he led them to the entry way of the main hall, giving him a quick look over to make sure he was just right and fussed over his bow tie one more time before he left and took his place at the alter, quickly giving the band a nod to start things off and looked entirely too calm.

The room grew quiet and he gulped, everyone rising from their seats as music filled the air, eyes locking on him as he took the first steps down the isle. His family watched him closely from the front row, his father especially who seemed to notice his hesitancy and gave him a firm scowl to get him moving. He felt sick, a terrible wave of nausea washing over him as he caught the smug expression over Ted's face and he tried to stop, he tried to turn back and run but his legs betrayed him and continued to move, bringing him closer and closer to the alter.

Ted grabbed his hands in both his own just as soon as he could reach them, holding them tight as they turned towards each other and the preacher began to speak, "Dearly Beloved..."

I shouldn't be here! Oh god please no! I don't want to marry him! His stomach cramped and tightened painfully, tears welling in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. Oh god someone, anyone...Save me!

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace..."

He dared to look around, tears spilling from his eyes as he scanned over the crowd and almost let out a horrified sob when no one spoke and the preacher continued. Teds hands tightened painfully around his fingers, a fake but convincing smile plastered over his face, "Stop crying." He warned softly threw his teeth, "Smile."

A smile snapped over his lips but the tears kept coming, appearing to everyone else as if he was just so overcome with joy and happiness that he couldn't contain himself...Or so he hoped.

"Do you, Ted, take this man to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

His heart started to race as the preacher turned to him, realizing he'd missed most of what he'd already said and felt dizzy, everything moving too fast...

"Cody, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He answered softly, holding the smile as he was told to wear and more tears fell. This was truly the worst day of his entire life...

Cody groaned softly, swirling the last bit of champagne around in a glass as he absently stared into the sunset from the balcony he'd ventured out to, feeling a little passed buzzed and finally starting to go numb as the alcohol slowly saturated his system. Only a couple of hours had passed since he'd realized his life was over and already he couldn't stand the idea of being Ted's spouse. Just the idea was suffocating, depressing, devastating and he'd hoped the fresh air of the balcony would help ease the horrible headache that had set in the moment he'd said I do. It didn't, but the alcohol sure did.

So, this is it? This is my life? I'm married to a man I don't love, miserable, lonely, already turning to alcohol like my mother did after so many horrible years of being married to my father? Jesus I'm so fucking pathetic!

With a bitter huff he downed the rest of it's contents in one gulp, turning and to head off to find another and nearly choked as he bumped into a dark blue silk clad broad chest, one that was too tall to be Ted's, too wide to be John's and too big to be Randal's. "Excuse me." He said nastily as he jerked his eyes up the tall, strong build of a man he didn't recognize and gave him a scowl, "Must you stand so close Mr...?"

"Batista." The man answered, his voice a deep raspy rumble, "David Batista."

"Okay...Well Mr. Batista," He almost slurred as he looked around for a way around him, "Could you maybe back the fuck up and let me by?"

The stranger only laughed at him and moved closer, pinning him against the railing as he lent down and whispered, "But, you gorgeous, you may call me master."

He snapped his head up, eyes wide, narrowing with outrage. Who the fuck did this guy think he was talking to him like that? "Excuse me?"

David smiled and looked entirely too confident, "I'll show you once I get you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He hissed as he put a hand up to push him out of the way, shaking his head and for a moment considered that he might have had a tad too much to drink. Was he drunk and passed out somewhere without realizing it? Was he dreaming and wishing so badly to be free of Ted that it had turned into a nightmare with a big ugly beast who was trying to steal him away? There was no way this was happening for real! A random overzealous stranger trying to get him to call him MASTER? It just couldn't be real! And he sure as hell didn't need the extra stress, his husband was angry with him enough as it was!

"Please, do go ahead and fight me," David purred deep, his eyes devouring every inch of him as he moved even closer and went to stroke his fingers down his arm, "I love a good struggle."

He jerked away with an outraged gasp, taking the opportunity to gracefully squeeze passed him and didn't look back as he ran to find Ted, his heart pounding, his head throbbing from the dizzying alcohol still working it's way through his system. He found him sitting at a table inside and nearly dove behind his chair to hide, "That guy over there just tried to grab me!" He whispered into his ear as he pointed in horror towards David who apparently followed him and was standing now only but a few feet away, "He keeps trying to touch me!"

Ted jumped up from his chair with a snarl, "What?"

"I was outside getting some air and he comes up and pins me against the wall! I told him to move and he says he was going to take me home and make me call him MASTER and now he's fucking following me!"

Ted found David with his gaze, their eyes locking and he let out a soft snarl as he pulled Cody against him. "That guy right there? In the blue shirt?" He nodded as pressed into the hug, trying to hide in the safety of his arms that should have wrapped around him but oddly only one of them did and it barely hung around his waist, "Yeah that's him, do you even know that guy?"

"No," Ted said with a shake of his head, breaking their heated gaze as he gave Cody's waist a tug to get him moving. "Come on, we're leaving."

"What? Wait why? What about-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll have him taken care of, let's just go."

He opened his mouth again to object, realizing Ted was going to take him home and nearly panicked at the thought of being alone with him, "But it's our wedding Teddy! We haven't even had our first dance yet!" But Ted wasn't listening as he rushed him along, leading them outside to a white carriage that was covered in a mess of beige ribbons and bows and ushered him inside. It was much bigger than the carriage he was used to riding in and he nearly fell between the seats as he climbed inside, stumbling over the step and then his feet as he spilled onto an overstuffed cushion.

He quickly righted himself on the seat, eying Ted suspiciously as he watched him snag a tall green bottle off a small shelf on the wall behind them and nearly gasped as the carriage started to move, taking them away without so much as a goodbye to their guests.

"Here," Ted offered him a full glass, pouring one for himself before leaning back and slid his hand along Cody's thigh, "Better?"

He nodded again slightly before taking a long drink, almost emptying the glass and was able to relax enough to cover Teds hand with his own, still keeping a cautious eye on his new husband "Yeah, much better..." He lied, giving his hand a squeeze, hating that it felt nothing at all like Randal's soft, warm, comforting hands. "The nerve of that man! Speaking to me in such a way! And on my wedding day..."

"Hmm yeah, how awfully rude of him." Ted agreed halfheartedly, setting his drink down and didn't care that it spilled as his hand moved up his thigh to his groin, joined by the other that went to the zipper of his trousers. "Everyone wants you, don't they baby?"

"Teddy!" He gasped, spilling the rest of his glass as he grabbed the hand on his zipper, stopping it. "Shouldn't we wait until we've returned home?"

"Mmmmmm Cody?" Ted moaned deeply as his hand rose and grabbed his throat, his fingers curling dangerously around his windpipe again, "Shut up."

He frowned and blinked hard to clear his slightly blurring vision, "Huh? Teddy-"

Ted growled and he saw such anger, such hate rise in his face that he already knew what he was going to say, "I KNOW about your affair." But still he let out a startled, frightened gasp, grabbing Ted's wrists, trying to pry his squeezing hand from around his throat, crying out when he realize he just wasn't strong enough, "I know you've been fucking a commoner you treaterous little slut!"

"Ted stop!"

"Did you really think I wasn't going to find out you stupid bitch!" He sneered as his hand clamped down and completely took away his ability to breathe and he didn't stop there, "Did you really think I wouldn't know?" He clawed at his hands like he'd been forced to do so many times, already desperate and frantic to breathe but was still unable to budge Ted's tight hold even an inch to take a breath. "You ungrateful, selfish, worthless fucking whore! I should kill you!"

For a moment as he let his eyes roll back into his head and hoped Ted did kill him, he prayed he'd show an ounce of mercy and end his suffering! But his instincts quickly kicked in and he thrashed and clawed at his body like mad, stopping only when Ted's hand finally left his throat and he took a loud, strained, choking breath as he slumped over onto the cushion. "How could you give your innocents to a commoner? After everything I've done for you!" He didn't see his hand to stop it from rising over his head, he couldn't see it before he flew down and painfully slapped his back of skull. "A fucking commoner!"

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, managing to bring an arm up that he curled around the back of his neck and used it to try and protect his head, still coughing and gasping for air as the pain refused to let him take full breathes, his face pressed into the cushion and he wasn't sure Ted could even hear him, "Please Ted... Don't hurt me."

"I gave you everything and that's how you repay me? By fucking the poor behind my back!"

"Ted please I-" Ted's hand suddenly came down on his head again, the blow silencing and stunning him this time and was quickly followed by another equally hard slap. "Shut the fuck up! You brought this on yourself you stupid fucking bitch!" Ted snarled and suddenly he felt the carriage slow to a complete stop.

"Don't get up or I swear to God I will beat you senseless!" Ted hissed as he quickly kicked the door open, "I'm so fucking sick of your bullshit that I can't handle it anymore, I fucking GIVE UP!"

He sat up slightly as he felt Ted's weight leave the carriage, trying to peek out the door as he called after him, "What do you mean? Ted? TED?"

His eyes went wide, David appearing in the open door way as if on cue with such a devious smirk that it instantly sent him into a panic, he shot up and turned to the opposite wall of the carriage beside him, frantically searching for a handle in hopes that it was another door but found nothing. "You don't wish to consummate your marriage first?" He heard David ask and jerked his head around in time to see Ted scowl and shake his head in disgust. "No-Just fix him okay? Do whatever you have to do, I don't care, just take him home fucking FIX him."

"Ted no!" He begged, terribly hoarse and couldn't keep the terror he felt out of his voice as he looked back and forth between them. "Please Ted anyone but HIM."

Ted lent inside, pointing a firm finger at him, his face reddening with such hate, "You brought this on yourself! Now sit down and shut up!"

"But he's going to hurt me!" He tried reasoning with him, "He's going to rape me!" Surely Ted wouldn't let David do such a thing if he knew that's what he had planned, surely he'd put a stop to all of this now that he did!

"Hush!" Ted scolded as he reached in and yanked him back down into his seat by his arms. "And don't be so dramatic. He's not going to rape you. He just said all of that to get you worked up so I'd have an excuse for us to leave early."

He didn't believe that for a second, not with how David was still devouring him with his eyes as he watched them argue, his lips curled into a sickening, excited smile, "Yes he is! Teddy please believe me! Look at him!" He grabbed Ted's wrist, squeezing it tight and tried to pull him inside, "Please I'm so sorry for everything I did! Please don't do this! Please Teddy you can't send me to stay with him! He'll HURT me-"

Ted tore away with a vicious snarl, "And! So fucking what? You didn't give a shit about fucking someone else when it was your precious Randal!"

Oh Evan, you told! How could you? How could you do this to me?

"Please Ted I...I..." He trailed off, blinking hard again as his vision blurred and refused to refocus until he sat back and took a deep breath.

What the fuck?

He heard both men laugh but couldn't even raise his head to glare at them, realizing now that had been growing weaker and weaker with each passing minute and groaned as his body told him it was too late to do anything about it. "You're getting tired, aren't you?" Ted asked, tone so amused it made his stomach quiver and his head started to throb again, this time making his eyes feel weak and heavy, so much so that he found himself struggling to keep them open for a moment, "You bastard." He tried to snarl, his head falling back on it's own as his body finally gave out and he slid down to the floor between the seats. "What did you do to me?"

"I just gave you a little something to help you relax." Ted laughed coldly as he stepped back, "You've been oddly wound up today."

He tried to lift his head, his arms. his legs, his fucking fingers, but nothing worked! All were too heavy, too weak and too...disconnected for him to control. "Bastard!" He managed to rasp, cringing as Ted nodded and winked, seeing him take another step back as David slipped passed him and to his horror climbed inside and plopped down on the seat before him. "See you in a couple weeks baby." Ted told him with a sadistic grin and another wink as he started to close the door, "Have fun."

David's put his legs around him, trapping him between them on the floor and lent over him with something he couldn't quite make out clutched tightly in his hand. "I hear you like horses."

He nodded slowly, gulping as he eyed the menacing, strange looking object and out of fear weakly clawed his fingers into the floor.

"This then, is lesson one." David explained as he dangled something dangerously resembling a horse bit above his head. "Talking is a privilege. One that you have not earned."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating: R**

Randal swiped the long blade of a dagger against a towel in his hand, his eyes watching closely as he carefully cleaned it of the fresh blood from his latest victim that lay dead on his back at his feat and hated that even as he did this, he thought of Cody. Every second of every day that had passed since he'd successfully run him off he'd thought about him, he thought about touching his soft warm skin, kissing his perfect sweet lips over and over, making passionate love to him, seeing his beautiful face light up when he smiled...Fuck. He was torturing himself, he knew, and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to. His precious love had brought so much back to life within him, he'd given him such hope that he'd actually forgotten how wrong what they were doing was and even dreamed about what it would be like to actually have Cody. Big mistake-HUGE mistake because now he couldn't imagine his life without him. Now he couldn't find peace even when he killed because nothing was as good as what he felt when they were together, nothing even came close.

Thinking back he realized not even Justin, the bitch that started all of this, the heartless tramp that tricked him into falling in love with him and left him at the alter, not even he had ever made him feel so...euphoric like Cody did and that was saying something because he'd thought he's truly loved Justin... But, it was Justin who turned him into a fool before the whole town, it was Justin who's actions consequently turned him into the monster that crept about in the night, the monster that was content in killing to find peace, the monster that had killed him while he slept. And he hadn't an ounce of remorse. Only dreams of a different life where he wasn't so damaged and heartless, a life where he didn't face devastating loneliness day in and day out because he'd been damned by the ones he loved so long ago...

Sometimes, the loneliness was enough to make him want to hang himself or even drag the blade of his favorite dagger over the crucial veins of his neck... But then, how would his enemies suffer? How could he have peace if the ones who'd wronged him didn't pay for their transgressions and suffer at his hands for their betrayal? That just wouldn't do. THEY created him, they had to pay, all of them had to SUFFER, and they had no one to blame but themselves.

He plopped down in a chair along side a small table in the corner of the room, setting his favorite dagger that was now clean in his lap and pulled out a rolled cigarette he'd snagged from his latest victim and lit it, taking a long drag that he let out slowly as he lent back and propped his feet up on the table, smirking as he caught the glimpse of blood on the back of his hand. He'd been especially brutal tonight, his victim's body was a mangled, broken mess, completely soaked in blood from the life ending stab wound to the neck...The sight was gruesome, grotesque...FITTING for this particular person he'd had the displeasure of meeting before he'd escaped more than ten years ago. A prison guard-THE prison guard who'd rammed a knife into his mouth and nearly tore his cheeks apart from the inside. He was lucky he escaped before they cut his tongue from his mouth as they'd so often threatened to do, but his victim, he hadn't been so lucky. His tongue, was the first thing he went for.

A sick smirk spread over his lips as he brought the smoke to them again and took a long drag, wondering if he should call it a night or perhaps maybe scratch another name from his dwindling list? He hadn't much else to do...

The list lay on the table, his most recent victims name already scratched out and only followed by a few others that he wasn't quite a eager to get to.

He snatched the list up with a sigh, scanning over it before folding and tucking it in his sweater pocket, tonight was finished and it was time to go, the sun would break over the horizon and take away the safety of the night and he hadn't the time to make to anyone else's.

Perhaps tomorrow I shall pay Mr. John Cena or that crazy fuck Batista a visit?

He flicked the smoke across the room and went to get up, the dagger forgotten and slipped from his lap and fell with a loud clash that echoed as it bounced against the floor, he rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as he reached to retrieve it, "Justin, Justin-Do you love me?" He jerked back in the chair as he heard his own voice ringing in his ears, immediately fighting the memory that always hit him so suddenly, "Yes baby, more than the world needs the sun." He cringed, he could smell his skin, taste him on his tongue, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be mine forever? Will you marry me my love?" His mind forcibly threw him into the memory and jumped ahead to the night he'd gone to try one last time to get him back, his hands finding the arms of the chair and clung to them so hard it hurt as that horrible night played out all too vividly over his minds eye. "Justin please don't do this, I love you so much." He was on his knees in the dirt, begging, pleading for him to reconsider and come back to him, surrounded by his new husbands friends and hired hands, all ready to tear him to pieces for his intrusion.

"How could I possibly want a no body like you?"

Justin broke his heart all over again and he remembered barely being able to breathe as he'd brought himself back up to his feet, "You don't want me?"

"Why would I?" Justin asked with a laugh and gave his new husbands arm a tight hug, "Look at him and look at YOU. He's a real man, big, strong, RICH." He smiled, rubbing against him sensually with an aroused moan, "Hung like no tomorrow. And you?" He laughed, rolling his eyes, "My god you're fucking pathetic! Why on earth would I want to be with YOU?"

"You said you loved me!" He'd reminded in a voice that was hoarse and heavy with desperation, "You said you wanted to be with me forever!"

"Uh, hello, I was LYING." Justin revealed with a chuckle and a all too smug smirk. "I only said that so you wouldn't realize I was only with you to help me real husband Wade. I NEVER wanted to marry you."

He shook his head profusely, and vaguely knew he was doing so along with the memory, "Justin PLEASE, everything has been taken from me, you're all I have! Please! Don't do this!"

"Randal really," Justin said with a dramatic sigh as he moved slowly down the steps of what used to be HIS home, "Give it up, you're making a fool out of yourself and I'm very BORED with this-"

"Justin please! I can fix this! I can get my money back and take care of you I swear it!"

"I don't want you to take care of me!" Justin screamed as he closed the distance and put himself in his face, standing on the tips of his toes to reach it. "I despise you! I LOATHE you and just the thought of you ever touching me again makes me SICK!"

He swallowed hard, tears he was powerless to stop fell slowly from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks and he had let out a strangled breath, the only thing he could manage as his heart fell apart within his chest. "Justin-"

Justin found his ear, he felt him press his lips to it and heard him whisper so cruelly, "Go back to your shack, commoner, before my husband has his men tear you apart."

"Please don't do this Justin...I LOVE YOU."

But Justin didn't listen and he didn't care, he'd pretended to reach for a hug, his lips curling into a wicked smile as at the last second he cruelly shoved him into the waiting arms of the angry men surrounding them and just as soon as he had, they took him down to the ground and beat him. He screamed, howled, cried out for Justin over and over until he could no longer, watching him stand aside with his new husband, laughing at him, egging the brutal beating on with loud cheers and encouraging applause. He remembered reaching for him as he started to lose consciousness, fearing he would surely meet his end this way and hoped that in his final moments the love of his life would take pity on him and comfort him as he passed...

He had no idea how WRONG he'd been.

Justin didn't comfort him, no one did, he was taken to prison, to the torture cell that he'd only ever heard horror stories about and strapped to a table. When he awoke he'd tried to break free, he'd tried with everything he had to tear through the leather straps around his wrists and ankles-But it was no use, they were too tight and he was far too weak and bruised to do more than thrash about, groaning for mercy, pleading for his love to come and save him... And that was when he met David Bautista, one of the last people on his list but certainly not the least deserving of the gruesome demises he had planned.

David had lent over him, dragging the tip of a wide dagger along the muscles of his stomach, letting it skip painfully over the skin, cutting him but just barely breaking the skin. He remembered never hating anyone so much as he stared up at the dangerous eyes of the man he knew would finish off the last ounce of humanity he had left and at that moment made his first vow of revenge. David had mistakenly ignored him, a sick smile spread out over his face as he dug the tip in deeper along the lines of his chest, "I hear you like to steal from the rich..."

He clawed his fingers into the ground as snapped out of the memory just as fast as it had taken over-Shit, how'd he end up there? He couldn't remember but he was some how on his hands and knees, letting out a deep scream he didn't remember starting, his entire body so tense, so hard with rage and agony. He jerked up as the scream ended, shaking, out of breath, and barely had the idea to pull himself to his feet to get the fuck out of there before someone came along and found him. His hand blindly found his dagger as he used the table to pull himself up, carefully tucking the blade into the sheath around his boots under his jeans before he tore out of his victims house, heading off to the one place he knew he could hide from his painful past and find peace, the only place he was ever truly happy...

The sun had just begun to rise when he reached the tree below Cody's window, frowning when he saw it was dark behind the curtains but knew better then to even think about checking in on him. The room would be empty-He didn't have to look to know that Cody was with his new husband, and it would have killed him to see that. The stables, their stall, was just beyond the fading shadows and he was brave enough WALK towards it, taking his time as he looked around the land that was once his, scanning over the house he used to call home, silently begging for Ted to see him and give him an excuse to take him out. Sun rising or not he'd cut his throat, he'd make the exception.

He reached the stable doors, turning and looking around once more before he went inside, letting out a sigh of disappointment as his intrusion went unnoticed and he made it through the door safely. It was still very dark, the light from the sun still too weak to spill through the windows and fill the eerily dark atmosphere but did little to stop him or slow him down. Carefully creeping along the isle he listened for the sound of the horses in their stalls, looking for their stall, their secret place where he'd always found peace after falling in love with Cody again and again, but it was deafeningly silent, the ringing in his ears so loud he couldn't even hear himself breathe. Or was he holding his breath?

All the stalls were dark, their doors left open- he squinted to see through the dark, gasping as he gazed down the line and found that every one he could see appeared to be, empty. What the hell? He took off in a run down the row, looking into each stall and searching for any sign of Cody's beloved horses, his heart sinking when he nearly reached the end and still found nothing, not even a brush or a bucket for oats. What the fuck? He stopped when he reached their stall and found it closed, his heart racing as he grabbed the door and gave it a hard tug, growling angrily when it refused to open. It was locked, the entire inside empty and void of any signs of life, even the hay that normally covered the ground had been cleaned up and taken away, not a single straw left behind.

Shit.

With a heavy groan he fell against the door, reaching up and curling his fingers into the spaces of the wires as he gazed inside the empty stall, his heart sinking even deeper into despair. I don't blame you Cody, I would have locked it too...But your horses love? How could you give them away? You loved them, oh love you worked SO hard to train them. Why punish yourself like this? Was it me? Did I ruin and taint the only good thing you had so badly that you couldn't bare to step foot in here again? If only you knew how sorry I am, if only you knew how much I truly LOVE you.

He scoffed at himself, releasing the door and turned around to lean against it, letting his head roll around on his shoulders to ease the tension building there again. Fucking idiot. So what if Cody knows how you feel about him? So WHAT if he knows how much you love him! You're a fucking KILLER and he's TERRIFIED of you. He'll NEVER understand! His hands came up and covered his eyes, his fingers curling into sharp claws that dug into his brow. He never loved you you fucking idiot! He loved getting back at his fiance, that's what he was all about and you'd be even more of a fool now than you ever were if you believed any different. Think about it Randal, HOW could he possibly love YOU? The REAL you?

"He can't."

HE DOESN'T.

"He never will."


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning/Rating: MA**

Forgiveness, the act of forgiving; the state of being forgiven.

Evan hoped and prayed his friend knew such a word after the horrible things he'd said to him, after leaving him to deal with a broken heart after losing the man he loved and then being forever sealed to a man he didn't. His best friend had NEEDED him and he'd fucking BAILED, letting his emotions get the best of him until finally John was able to talk some sense into him. He felt terrible, especially since he'd practically blamed Cody for John being on his list, saying that if the Phantom got him it was all his fault, that John's blood would be on HIS hands. Some friend he was. How could he be so cruel as to put that off on him like that? It wasn't Cody's fault! It was that crazy monster who was going to kill his fiance for something he didn't do! It was that Goddamn Randal who'd come in and turned Cody's whole world upside down and happily broken his heart!

Demented fuck.

But as much as he wanted to find him he couldn't worry about The Phantom, there were suddenly more pressing matters at hand and he found himself on Ted's door step just as the sun was starting to set, knocking on the door and intending to check on Cody's well being, something John had insisted he do after coming home from the horse auction's with Phinneaus, Cody's beloved stallion that both knew he'd never willingly part with. And that wasn't all, John had brought home every other horse of Cody's that went up for sale that night, including the new mare Ted had recently bought for him as an early wedding gift. Something wasn't right and both of them had a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs as they'd done a headcount and discovered that every single one of Cody's horses were now housed in their stables...

He shivered as he shifted his weight around on his feet, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets and huddle against the door as he waited for someone to answer it, the cold finally starting to get him as a sharp wind blew steadily against the front of the house, seeming to circle him as if it were intentionally trying to chill him to the bone.

Ted snapped the door open, his face fell, his disappointment obvious,"Oh... Hey Theodore...How's it going?"

Ted lent against the door frame, leaning out only slightly, his expression not at all friendly or welcoming, "Cody's not here."

"Oh..." Evan replied with a frown as he eyed him suspiciously. "Okay..."

Ted gave a slight nod and went to shut the door, leaning back and moving his hands out of the way, "Wait," Evan insisted, putting his foot in the door to keep him from closing it any further, "When's he coming back? I'll wait."

Ted let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the doorway again and rolled his eyes, "Look, he's gone alright? Cody ran away and I don't know where he is."

"What? Ran away? When?" That just couldn't be true, Cody would never run away on his own and he knew the Phantom hadn't gone with him, Randal was still in Harmoneyville, and he knew this for a fact.

"He took off with his lover right after the wedding." Ted answered with another heavy sigh, "Almost two weeks ago."

"Oh?" Now he KNEW Ted was lying. "What lover?"

Ted rolled his eyes again, "Don't act like you don't know all about the affair."

"I did, " He admitted quickly and shook his head, "But Cody never mentioned running away, he was too afraid."

"Well apparently not because he's gone." Ted growled bitterly and gave Evan's foot a nudge with his own to move it.

"So that's why you sold all of Cody's horses?"

"Yes, now move."

"Really?" Evan asked and didn't budge, his voice purposely thick with skepticism, he just couldn't let Ted think he was buying into his lies, not even for a second! "Because I think if Cody had run away that he'd have taken Phinneaus with him."

Ted huffed, slapping his hand against the door frame angrily, "He DIDN'T, he and his lover left in a carriage."

"Without Phinney? Are you sure he wasn't kidnapped or something?"

"YES, Jesus Evan mind your own fucking business and get the fuck out of here you goddamn GOSSIPER!"

Evan gasped in outrage, eyes growing wide, his face flushing with furry, "How dare you!"

Ted took a step towards him but Evan didn't flinch or back down, he stood his ground, hands on his hips, shoulders wide, his eyes narrowed and fixed, "Don't talk back to me." Ted warned through gritted teeth. "Have some fucking manners for ONCE and do as I say!"

"Look who's talking you stupid dick." He scoffed as he looked him over and was less than impressed with the "man" standing before him, " I'm only going to tell you this ONCE-Reality check, I'm NOT Cody, I DON'T have to nor will I EVER put up with your shit and if you so much as breathe on me the wrong way, I WILL lay you on your ass Dibiase."

Ted snarled, taking another step towards him and didn't stop, "I'd like to see you try."

"He doesn't need to." John's voice said from the bottom of the steps, "Lay one finger on him and it will be the last thing you ever do." He held his hand out to Evan and Evan promptly took it and let John gently pull him down the steps towards him.

Ted gave them a nasty scowl, mostly focusing on John who had protectively pushed Evan to stand behind him."He has a big fucking mouth for a little TWINK."

"How dare you!" Evan howled again and tried to lunge at him but John quickly restrained his small lover, wrapping a strong arm around his small frame and lifted him off the ground to keep him from squirming away.

Ted jumped back, eyes wide and Evan was pleased to see that for a moment, the stupid bastard was actually scared of him, "Jesus! Put a fucking leash on him would you? Or the very least a muzzle!"

"Enough!" John warned both of them in his deepest firm tone to, "This is ridiculous." He turned Evan around, rubbing a hand down his back as Evan wrapped around him and nuzzled his chest, "Come on baby, we're leaving." He looked up at Ted with such furry, such hate that he could actually feel the emotions burning in his eyes , "You and I are finished. I'll send the paperwork over to buy out your share tomorrow and then we're DONE."

"Whatever," Ted snapped and relented all too quickly, turning and headed back inside the house, "I don't need this, I've got shit to do."

John frowned as he watched Ted disappear back into the house, releasing Evan but didn't pry his eyes from the door until they started to walk away, heading towards their horses that were tied a post just around the side of the house, "What was THAT all about?" He growled sharply, "Where's Cody?"

"He's such a dick!" Evan exclaimed angrily and let out a frustrated groan, "Fuck! All he would say was that Cody ran away with his lover!"

"Ran away? That's preposterous!"

They stopped, neither of them feeling comfortable enough to leave as the severity of the situation slowly started to dawn on them.

"I know! Ted's LYING! Cody didn't run away with Randal, Randal's still here!"

John cursed Ted under his breath as he stomped his foot slightly in the dirt before he started to pace, putting his hands on his hips, "I knew he was up to something! I just knew it the moment I saw Cody's horses up for auction."

Evan shuddered as he thought about all the horrible things he'd said to him the last time he'd seen him, feeling such guilt he started to cry softly and hugged himself tight. "Oh god, Ted must found out about the affair!" He hugged himself tighter, turning to his fiance, "Oh god John what if something's happened to Cody? What if Ted killed him?"

"Hey..." John said gently as he gathered his small lover in his strong, protective embrace. "Don't talk like that baby. Ted might be an asshole but he'd never kill Cody, he needs him alive or he looses everything he just inherited. He must have just sent Cody somewhere."

"But where?" Evan cried, clinging to him now, "Where could he have sent him that he didn't want anyone knowing about? We don't even know where to START looking and we haven't even cleared your name yet! We still have to hide and watch our backs!"

"We'll figure it out, we'll be okay-"

"You keep saying that but we haven't done shit! You're still on the Phantoms list, the police are about to arrest you and we haven't even figured out who's actually behind the cover up! We're FUCKED John! And now my best friend is...He's...Fuck! I don't even know where he is because I was a horrible friend and I left him here to fucking rot!"

"Baby don't beat yourself up over this, you didn't know that Ted was going to find out about the affair-"

"No but I knew that Cody didn't want to marry Ted, I knew how miserable and heart broken he was and I just LEFT him there." He buried his face into his neck, sniffling as he worked to compose himself, shivering even though he was in the warm arms of his fiance that did little to comfort him like they usually did, "Please, John... We have to help him, we HAVE to find him."

"We WILL baby, don't give up on me yet..."

"Oh John, I'd never-"

"Wait," John suddenly gasped softly, his eyes wide and he abruptly pulled them to duck behind the side of the house, "Look, -" He pointed to Ted who had just emerged from the front door again,carrying an over sized black rabbits fur coat that he recognized to be Cody's over his shoulder and looked to be in quite the rush, "That's Cody's isn't it?"

Evan nodded quickly, leaning forward and squinting slightly to get a better look, "It is! That's Cody's! He bought that right after he moved in!" He frowned, jerking back as he watched Ted disappear into a carriage that was waiting for him, hoping for a moment that perhaps Cody was inside. But his heart quickly sank as the carriage started to leave and he fall back against the house, eyes wide, confused, scared, worried, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Come on," John said and pulled him towards their horses, quickly ushering Evan onto his before mounting Phinneaus, "If he won't tell us where Cody is then we'll follow him and find out on our own."

Cody stared blankly at a spot on the floor, on his hands and knees, barely clothed in a mess of leather straps that crossed and wrapped around his body too tight and black leather chaps that exposed his bare buttocks. His knees ached, the palms of his hands felt raw and throbbed painfully from the unforgiving hardwood floor he'd been forced down to so many times he'd lost count. But the worst part, the thing he hated the most, was the leather mask that was securely in place around his head. He couldn't talk, his lips covered by first a thick leather that slid down to his chin when a lock on the back of his head that controlled the mask was opened and then secondly by a flap that was always closed by a zipper. More tight leather covered his face up to his cheekbones, leaving on his eyes and forehead exposed.

Sometimes he could barely breathe in it, the straps were so painfully tight, starting from the back of his head and spilled down to his neck, stopping at the base were they looped around and formed a collar that nearly choked him. He knew not to cry, crying only made things worse and he didn't dare to let a single tear fall with his master present and watching him so close. He was his foot stool at the moment and even though David's heels were painfully digging into the dip of his back he hadn't let a single tear fall. He'd made that mistake on the second day as his masters foot stool when he'd burst into tears, letting out a long stiffled sob as he thought of Randal and how much he MISSED him, how much he couldn't stand that they weren't miles away and safe within each others arms like he'd thought they would be...And David, his MASTER, HURT him and had given him "something to cry about" as he'd so coldly put it. He hadn't cried since.

And he didn't let himself think about Randal at all anymore, it was just too fucking PAINFUL, more so than what anything David had ever done to him...And he'd done, A LOT.

He cringed as David's foot suddenly slid up the line of his spine, going all the way up before traveling lower to his ass and caressed his tender cheeks with his toes. "Mmmm You like being my foot-stool, don't you slave?" He swallowed hard as he nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor as he'd been trained to do but couldn't stop the sickening shiver that ran down his spine as David's foot intimately caressed his backside again. It was NEVER wise to disagree with his master...

"Come here," David ordered as he patted his thigh, directing him where to go, smiling when instantly he did as he was told and moved to the space between his legs. "Take my cock out slave, pleasure me."

He nodded again and quickly released his sex from his trousers with trembling fingers, gulping hard as David pushed his head down, turning the lock on the meeting of straps that loosened the flap over his mouth and took a much needed fresh deep breath of air as his master un-zipped the flap over his lips. He didn't want to do this, deep down he was screaming at himself to fight back, to rise up and crush his masters exposed groin...But...What choice did he have? If he did attack David and escape Ted would just find him and god knows what he would do to him then. And if he refused his master in ANY way, he'd pay for it, SEVERELY and he'd quickly learned that it was much easier to just do as he said and get it over with than spend another night in horrendous, unbearable pain.

If he was a good salve, he got to sleep with the mask off, if he was bad...He didn't get to sleep at all.

He wrapped his trembling fingers around his masters thick shaft, slowly lowering his mouth to it as David's hands found his shoulders and squeezed them painfully hard.

A sudden knock on the front door saved him and he stopped, sitting back on his heels before turning around and pushed his wrists together behind his back like he knew he was supposed to do and dropped his head down as far as it would go. "Good slave," David praised as he felt him clasp links between his wrist's in place, connecting the straps on his wrists to each other and then to a small metal loop hanging from a strap across the middle of his back. "Very good slave, stay right there."

He heard him leave the room and knew better to even try looking up, staying as still as he could as he listened hard to hear who was at the door...

"Hey Theodore, good to see you!" His blood turned cold, his stomach tightened into painful, angry knots.

"You too man, just stopping by to check on how things were going. I brought his coat, not sure if he needed it or not but it's been pretty cold so I thought I'd drop it off."

"That was a nice idea but slave doesn't get out of the house much so he doesn't really need it."

"Oh...Well okay then, how's he doing? He hasn't been too much trouble for you has he?"

David laughed loudly, arrogantly, "Of course not! I've had much worse, he just needed a little... guidance."

"I hope it worked, I'm ready for him to come home, people are starting to ask questions."

"I assure you I'm VERY good at what I do, he's learned a lot in his short time here and although he's done very well he's not ready to go home just yet."

"Damn I was really hoping you'd say I could take him home tonight."

"He's not ready, but, I CAN offer you the rest of the evening with him if you wish to finally consummate your marriage?"

He grimaced, suddenly hating that he could hear them talking, their deep voices traveling down the short hallway to the main room and filling his body with fear.

"Slave!" David called with a sharp whistle, "Come here."

He rose quickly, keeping his head down as he entered the hallway and was careful not to take too long. His master hated it when he took too long.

"Wow, " He heard Ted give a skeptical laugh as he entered the room and came to a stop before David, "I can't believe he actually LISTENED to you! Shit man to be honest when you whistled I expected him to tell you to fuck off, he'd NEVER tolerate something like that from ME."

"Oh yes, he WILL." David smirked, and he flinched as he older man slapped his hand on the back of his neck, nearly whimpering as he gave it a firm squeeze, "Hmm well slave knows better than that most of the time. He still has his slip ups and earns himself a few hours in the mask." He paused and tsked as he looked him over then sighed heavily, his eyes flicking back to Ted, "He had a rough morning so he's going to wear the mask all day today."

"So I shouldn't have him take it off?"

"He can't, and I ask that you don't try, he needs to learn to obey and you undermining my authority in any way at this point would surely cause him another set back."

"Alright then," Ted agreed with a simple shrug, "Mask stays on, anything else I should know?"

"Nope, he's all yours my friend." David replied with a sickening smirk. "His room is the third door on the right."

Ted nodded as he reached out and touched his stomach, his fingers cold and unwelcome but he didn't so much as breathe in efforts to hide his disgust, "Hey baby...Miss me?"

"Wait, there is one thing I should do." David interrupted as he approached them with a small brown vile in his hands, presenting it to Ted with another disturbing smile, "One drop and he's pretty calm, two drops and he's quite libidinous for about an hour, THREE drops, and he's hard for hours and he'll do anything you tell him."

"Three drops," Ted said in a raspy tone, pulling on the strap across his chest and found his nipple beneath it and toyed with the stiffening sensitive peak, "I've waited a long time for this."

"He's quite delectable and a total cock slut." David added with a deep chuckled, "He loves a good pounding, don't you slave?"

He nodded quickly, almost trembling as he eyed the brown vile of oil in his hand. He HATED it, the taste, the texture, the feel, the way it MADE him feel. "Hmm good slave, " David praised with a big smile, "Open up." He did as he was told, slowly opening his mouth and grimaced as the sweet oil hit his tongue, silently praying that it didn't pull him under it's euphoric cloud of lust and need like it always did, his knees already starting to shake. The third drop hit his tongue and David was quick to push his mouth closed, going to zip the flap over his lips but stopped when Ted grabbed his wrist and pulled it down, "Hang on, I want to kiss him first."

"Just once," David stipulated firmly, "I want that zipper closed."

Ted nodded as he wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, grinding his hard sex into his stomach as he guided him backwards towards the hallway.

Cody swallowed hard, nearly gagging as the oil pooled on his tongue coated the back of his throat, shuddering as it started to warm his body on it's way down to his stomach and knew that once the heat reached his groin...He'd be lost in a fog, in a daze and completely wanton, "Teddy...Please..." He whispered so softly he was sure Ted couldn't even hear him, searching his eyes desperately for any signs of compassion, silently begging for mercy. "Help me."

Ted shook his head, letting out a soft growl as he grabbed a strap along side his neck, forcing his head back and crushed his lips in a brutally hard kiss, his tongue invading and probing his mouth deep enough to choke him and was relentless in it's efforts to devour every inch of him. Cody moaned, the urge to fight him was weak and quickly smothered by the intense heat building in his groin. It was so intoxicating, so amazing when he gave in to the powerful oil working it's way into his system, it would take him to such a high, wonderful, peaceful place...

He moaned again as he speared his tongue into his husbands mouth, grinding against him as he started to lose himself in the intense pleasure pulsating from his groin and was suddenly breathless. Ted pulled away with a lustful snarl, backing him into his room and kicked the door closed behind them, "Damn baby, you're so hot for me, god you're so fucking ready. Get on the bed."

He quickly crawled onto the bed on his knees as he was told, going to the middle of it before he bent down and pressed his face into a pillow, offering his husband his backside with an eager moan.

"See how much better it is when you're good Cody?" Ted purred as he felt him climb onto the bed behind him, "Sending you here was really the best thing for you, for US..."

(Davids House)

Evan stayed close to John as they carefully rounded the side of the home they'd followed Ted to, sticking to the growing shadows and bushes below the windows as they tried to find one they could see into and hoped to god they weren't discovered. High society members or not they still didn't have the right to trespass and would pay severely if they were careless and got themselves caught.

"Shit, I think I know who's place this is." John whispered as he peeked into a small window that's curtains were barely drawn and his eyes widened when his fears were confirmed. David was standing between Ted and Cody with a disgusting smirk on his face that told him he'd done horrible things to Cody, it showed just fucking PROUD of himself that was. "Fuck! It is him!"

"Who?"

"I think his name is David Bautista-he's one of the police officers that questioned me about the Phantom murders." He scowled as he pressed closer to the window, trying hard to hear what was going on inside, "He's also what's known as an educator."

"He's a teacher?"

"Kind of, but not the kind you'd want teaching in a school. He takes in troublesome husbands and wives and "re-educates" them on how they're expected to behave, kind of like...obedience school but with just one really fucked up guy with nothing but time on his hands. He's a really BAD guy baby, REALLY bad."

Evan wrapped himself around one of John's strong arms, hugging it tight and knew just how lucky he was to have him. John would never do anything like that, he was far too civilized to even mention such a thing! Evan hadn't even known that places or people like David existed-how could anyone be so cruel? How could anyone send their husband or wife off with a bastard like Bautista?

"We have to do something!"

"We can't, if we run in there they'll throw us both in prison and I doubt we'd ever make it back out if THAT crazy fuck took us in."

"But we cant just leave him here-He's HURTING him!"

"We'll come back, I promise, " John assured firmly as he grabbed his face to hold his full attention, trying to calm his quickly panicking love, "Once we figure out a way to get him out of here without getting caught we'll come straight back."

"Oh Johnny I said such horrible things to him, he must feel so abandoned, so AFRAID."

"We'll save him, we'll get him out baby I swear it." He took his hand and quickly started pulling him back along the path they'd came, still careful not to disturb the bushes enough to raise any alarm, "Let's get back to Ted's house, I want to see what we can dig up in his office while he's gone."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating: R**

**Note: Forgive any mistakes! Proof read at 6am!**

Randal stuffed his favorite dagger back into his boot, relaxing as he moved further into the home he'd just broken through the front door into and took a good look around, it was dark, only one white candle lit on a small table by the door and it barely had the flame to light the entry way. He slowly crept into the darkness, the hardwood floor creaking and groaning under his feet until they found a rug that silenced his movements completely and led him to a large room where he already knew would be the best place to wait. It was wide and open, a fire place centered across the far fall barely containing a fire that he quickly began stirring back to life to take the chill out of the air.

His eyes flicked around the room, catching several framed pictures along the wall, most of the Cena family and the others of John and Evan and had to resist the urge to tear them down as jealousy burned and tore through his veins. John had everything, money, land, the love of a beautiful man who'd do ANYTHING for him, and he didn't fucking deserve any it. He'd covered up his family's mess, keeping the high society's secretes safe so that no one knew the horrible things they were capable of and hid the fact that his grandfather had been the one to sell his stolen land to the Dibiase's. His family was RESPONSIBLE for him loosing, everything. His money, his land, his fiance, his fucking dignity! John had to pay, he had to suffer!

He was certain he was responsible, despite having doubting his innocents shortly when Cody had told him the Cena family wasn't around until recently, he'd looked into that and found no proof what so ever of that being true. All he found was more and more evidence that showed him EXACTLY who was behind all of this, and it reassured him that he'd been right all along. The only thing he'd been wrong about was the status of Franklin Cena, John's grandfather who turned out had passed only a year ago and he'd sadly removed him from his list, cursing his soul for escaping his punishment and vowed that he'd make John suffer enough for the both of them. After that there was only one person left, one more bastard left to slaughter and then he would finally be free...

I can't fucking WAIT.

He was going to kill him slowly, but not before he made John watch him fuck his precious fiance first. John would know what it was like to lose the love of his life to someone else, he would know how devastating it was to see him with another man! And he wanted that imagine to be the last thing John saw before he died.

Horrible? Yes. Disgusting? Absolutely. Was he really going to do it?

Maybe.

Probably not. As twisted as he was he didn't have it in him to...RUIN Evan like that. If he raped him like he planned he'd have to kill him because he'd be so broken he'd probably end his own life anyway, if not turn into a monster like himself. Evan was innocent, that much he knew was true-but was it enough? Did he really care if Evan had anything to do with the cover up or not? He was married to the man who's family had taken everything from him, wasn't he guilty by association? Shouldn't Evan suffer the same fate as his fiance just like all the other fiance's and spouses of the other men he'd killed had?

No.

Evan was truly INNOCENT, he didn't have a single malicious bone in his body like the others did. He was kind, warm, generous and compassionate...Just like Cody. He couldn't hurt him like that, taking his future husband from him would be bad enough...

Hours passed as he waited for them to return home, finding a chair beside the fire place and got comfortable, stretching his long legs out before him as he lent back and linked his hands together behind his head, his eyes trained on the door way he knew John would have to pass through upon entering the house. Would he see him right away or simple pass by? Would he run or stay and face his fate like a real man? In any case he was ready, if John missed him coming in, he'd help him to see, if John ran, he'd catch him, and if he wanted to face his fate like a real man, he'd show a little mercy and let him say good bye to his precious Evan who he'd quickly incapacitate afterwards to spare him the horrific sight of his death...

John wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulders as they reached the steps to their home, stopping there and hugged each other tight as they smiled and claimed each others lips passionately. Evan giggled slightly, hanging on John as if he meant to pull him down to the ground and have him take him right then and there. He knew he shouldn't be so happy at a time like this but the gold ring on his finger made it impossible for him not to be. John, was FINALLY his husband and even though he didn't get the big wedding that he'd always dreamed of he was still so happy to finally be his. They'd gone into town and quickly married after having discovered they could prove John's innocents but decided it was still the best thing to do. This way if the truth didn't reach Randal in time Evan would still be taken care of. He'd inherit everything, John's home, his land, money, and businesses. He didn't want to marry him like this, he wanted it to be only for LOVE, not because they feared he'd wind up penniless if anything were to happen to John. But, he was happy, and he could see the bigger picture- he was fortunate enough to be married to the love of his life and he'd savor and cherish every wonderful moment...

"I love you Johnny." He whispered to him as they broke away, John gently pulling him up the steps towards the door, "More than anything..."

"I love you too baby," John whispered back with a sweet smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key unlock the front door, "I can't wait to be with you."

Evan bit his lip as he leaned in and pressed against him, almost whimpering in disappointment. They HAD to wait, Cody needed them and they'd only returned home to stash their marriage record in John's safety deposit box and then they were going to head right back out to help him. Cody, COULDN'T wait, he needed help and he needed it NOW.

John opened the door and let Evan inside first, giving him a peck on the cheek as he passed and was quick to lock the door just as soon as they were both safely inside. "Stay right here baby, I'll check to see if it's safe..." They hadn't come home this late since they'd learned John was on the Phantom's list, before this if they hadn't made it home before dark they'd stayed in a hotel for the night, waiting until the safety of the day time to return. But tonight, they had to be brave, they had to face their fears and do what was best for them, for Cody...

"John wait, let me go with you." Evan begged softly, grabbing his husbands arm, "Please don't leave me here alone..."

"No Evan, it's too dangerous, you need to stay here."

"I won't." Evan refused stubbornly, "I'm going with you."

"Evan please-"

"No! If the Phantom's here he'll get me whether I come with you or not, now move it, I'm coming with you."

John gave in with a sigh and pulled Evan against him, holding his hand tightly as they slowly tip toed towards the main room, heading to the desk where John kept his important documents securely locked up for safe keeping. As they reached the door way they stopped and gave each other a fearful look before daring to peek inside, expecting to see the devil himself sitting in the chair beside the fire place...But it was empty. Both breathed a sigh of relief. The while room was empty, not a single object disturbed or out of place.

"This won't take me but a minute." John said as he rushed over to a desk along the wall, opening the biggest droor on the bottom and pulled out a small gray metal box.

"Remind me to pick up some fire wood tomorrow," Evan said softly as he gazed into the dwindling fire, hugging himself to fight off a chill hat suddenly went down his spine. "We're almost out."

"We'll need to get him some new clothes," John added, referring to Cody who he'd just remembered to grab a change of clothing for. "We'll grab something for him before we go, he won't survive two minutes out in the cold in that mess he's wrapped in."

"I think I have a coat he can wear..." Evan said thoughtfully and smiled as John peaked up at him, doing a double take and didn't look back down to the box he'd just opened, "It's too big for me and too short for you but I think it would fit him just right..." He trailed off , his smile fading as he saw John's eye's grow wide, his face draining of all color and he didn't even have to turn around to know what was behind him...He could already feel his warm breath puffing against the back of his neck...

John reached out for his love, trying to grab him before the dark silhouette behind him did but just missed and he screamed as Evan was pulled out of the light and into the shadows...

"EVAN!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating: R**

Randal dragged a thrashing Evan into the dark, covering his mouth and half his face with his hand, "Make one fucking peep and I'll break your neck." Evan stopped flailing, growing very still, very quiet and he quickly took the opportunity to wrap his arm around his neck, choking him, forcing him to lose consciousness and let his little body fall to the floor.

"Evan! Evan answer me!" John was stumbling in the dark, frantic, lost, desperate to find his lover. "Evan!"

With a snarl he grabbed John's head and smacked it hard against the wall, tearing him back and doing it again before he forced him out of the hall and back into the main room. John fell, spilling into the soft lighting of the fireplace and he quickly joined him, giving his gut a particularly hard kick that sent his body thrashing onto it's side.

He started to circle him, watching John gasp and choke as he curled up and weakly clutched his stomach with a violently trembling hand, "You, SICKEN me." He hissed bitterly, "I'm going to make you SUFFER Johnathan, I'm going make you PAY for hiding what those fucks did to me."

He saw John's mouth move, trying to form words that just wouldn't come out and he gave him such a desperate, knowing look that he paused in his step and cocked his head to the side, actually wondering if he should listen to what he had to say.

Nah.

He kicked him again instead, ruthlessly smashing his arm into his gut, swiftly following it with another to the side his head. John's body slowly went slack against the floor and he pushed him over onto his back, growling when he found he was unconscious and stomped over to the fire place.

Fucking idiot, why'd you do that? Now he's out cold! How's he supposed to know how bad he's suffering if he's unconscious?

With another growl he snatched a smoke off the mantle above the fire place and ventured back to the entry way to the candle to light it, carefully stepping over Evan on his way there and dragged him into the room on his way back. He kept the cigarette safely between his lips as let him down to the floor gently this time, keeping him well out of John's reach and went back to stand before the fire place and took a long drag to calm the uneasy feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

Fucking hell! What's wrong with me? I should be waking him up and tearing up his face with my dagger! Why am I just fucking standing here?

Why do I feel so goddamn BAD about this? He deserves this!

He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, like he was missing something he really shouldn't be. That look John had given him, told him so much yet nothing at all but had been enough to completely consume his attention.

"Please don't kill my husband! He's innocent!"

He jerked around with a snarl, finding Evan had woken from his unconscious state and had crawled over his beloved husband, using as much of his small body to protect him that he could and was sobbing hysterically. "Please! He's innocent! He was set up!"

He scowled, tossing the smoke into the fire and stomped over to them with a deep growl, "You think I don't know that you'd say ANYTHING to save your husband?" He reached to tear him off, to take him away so he wouldn't have to see his husband meet his death, "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you too."

"But we have proof!" Evan yelped and jerked out of his grasp, "John's family didn't have anything to do with what happened to you! It was the fucking Dibiase's! They set him up!"

"The Dibiase's?" His heart stopped, his mouth went dry, an excited shiver running down his spine. If Evan was telling the truth, if he wasn't just lying to save his husbands life, he'd finally be able to add Ted Dibiase to his list, he'd finally be able put an end to that miserable bastards life! He was literally salivating at the thought. Ted, dead? By HIS hands? He never wanted anything so fucking bad. He'd dreamed about dragging his favorite dagger over Ted's throat for everything Ted had ever done to his precious, beloved Cody.

If he could he'd love to make him suffer for all the times Ted had made Cody feel worthless, he would gladly kill Ted for the scar over Cody's brow, he would take such joy in killing him for the many bruises he'd left on his perfect face and supple neck. But he couldn't just kill someone because he didn't like them, he couldn't be so demented as to start killing everyone who just rubbed him the wrong way. But fuck he'd wanted to kill Ted long before he'd known he was hitting Cody and then more so afterwards. But, he couldn't, Ted wasn't on his list and the ONLY thing that had saved him had been the ounce of humanity he still had left, the humanity Cody brought back to life within him.

But, IF Ted was responsible for the cover up, if his family was the source behind his misfortunes, and IF Evan was telling the truth...Ted Dibiase, was a fucking dead man, whether Cody liked it or not...

"Show me."

Cody carefully cut through the thick outer skin of a fresh melon, the sweet fruit ripe and emitting the most enticingly sweet aroma as it was split in two, one half pushed aside to give him room on the tray he was slowly preparing for his master. He was happy to have some time out of his room and glad that his hands were being put to use like this instead of being on the floor or locked in place behind his back. His body was still wrapped in a mess of leather and sore and exhausted from his husbands ruthless fucking he'd been forced to beg for, the oil still slowly wearing off, leaving him groggy, his brain still slightly foggy and somewhat disconnected...

Or maybe he was just going mad?

That's what if felt like, like his brain was slowly turning to mush from David "effective" educating. His master was so cruel, so cold and heartless, putting such fear into him that he couldn't even sleep when given the chance. He was always afraid that he'd come in and surprise him or come in and become enraged because he wasn't ready for him as his master always insisted that he be. Sleep never came easy, and when it did it didn't last but a few minutes before he jerked awake with a loud gasp, always expecting to find David standing over him. Or when he did pass out from exhaustion and simply couldn't stay awake another second, he fell instantly into a deep sleep, and even those moments were short lived as just as soon as he crashed, vivid, horrible nightmares played out over and over until they made him wake up, screaming...

The horrible pain, terrible fear, intense hunger and lack of sleep were starting to get to him, so much so that he'd actually hoped that when Ted saw how good he was and how much he'd changed, that he'd be so impressed and so pleased that he'd take him home. But, he didn't. Ted had fucked him so hard and so rough, then left him there in his room to clean himself up without so much as a kiss goodbye. He was such a heartless bastard, he never hated him as much as he did the second he walked out the door and left him there. How could he do that to him? David was slowly KILLING him and Ted didn't fucking care!

But, still though, despite that and despite how much he truly hated him, he still wanted to go home. Ted might have been in every sense a devil but so was David and he'd rather stick with the devil he knew than a devil he didn't. His master was unpredictable, he never knew when what came next with him, his actions so random at times that he was certain he was mad and completely deranged. David got off on making him bleed, he liked to cut his inner thighs and lap up the blood that welled to the surface, laughing at his pain as he bit into the torn flesh for more. He really liked to fuck him when he least expected it, bending him over every surface, every chair, his muffle screams only fueling his Master into hurting him even more.

He just didn't understand, how could he get off on HURTING him! How could anyone be so fucking TWISTED? David was raping him and the sick bastard fucking LOVED every second of it! And Ted didn't fucking care! No one did. He had no one. Not even his best friend who he didn't blame for exploding on him like he had. He deserved it. He'd let him down and possibly ruined his life too, all because he couldn't wait to lie with another man...

Fucking whore.

Taking his time he slowly cleaned away the seeds, making sure to get every last one before he began dividing the half into small, thin slices the way he knew his master liked. Cooking wasn't his specialty, but cutting up fruit he was good at since it was all he ever fucking ate. It had been months since he'd had any real food and now he was lucky if he even got a small bowl of grapes at the end of the day-His master liked him thin, thin and limber.

His master also liked it when he prepared his food for him, saying a happy husband is a well fed husband. Well, last time he checked David wasn't his fucking husband. He was his...His...Nightmare.

"Such a delectable little slave," David said as he felt him brush a kiss to the back of his neck as he passed by, his deep voice, thick and raspy with desire, dripping with lust that always made his stomach churn. "I just might have to keep you."

What the fuck?

His hands froze for a moment, just a split second before he caught himself and resumed carefully cutting the juicy melon into smaller slices, his mind reeling. Why did everyone want to KEEP him? He didn't want to be KEPT, he wanted to be LOVED! Why was that so fucking hard to understand? Why did all the people in his life see him as an object or some sort of bartaring tool? He was a human being!...Wasn't he?

It sure as fuck didn't feel that way.

The void he felt in his chest, the void in his soul, was slowly expanding, growing bigger and bigger each day, on the verge of swallowing him whole. He always felt so cold now, cold and hollow like a fucked up Popsicle. And the only thing that warmed him were memories of Randal that no matter how hard he tried to block them out, always came raring back with a vengeance, refusing to go away until he was on the verge of tears and risking a sound lashing from his master.

He really shouldn't think about Randal, fuck he REALLY shouldn't MISS him like he did. But he'd loved him so completely and he had since the first time he'd see his beauitful blue eyes in the feild, staring down at him and shining so bright they'd taken his breath away.

But...Randal was the phantom, and his mind just didn't want to wrap its self around that. How could his warm, tender Randal be a cold blooded killer? How could he take someone's life? How could he actually DO THAT?

As horrified and repulsed by what Randal had done he'd admit that a curiosity had come about, a disturbing question constantly bouncing around in his head since he'd found out who he really was. He wanted to know, was it easy? Did Randal struggle with it or was he so certain, so sure that it was as easy as say, blowing out a candle for him? He didn't know what to believe but he wanted to believe that Randal felt at least some remorse. It couldn't be that easy.

Surely the faces of his victims haunted him, surely the guilt was unbearable! Even if the bastards that harmed him deserved their fate they were still human beings and he'd ended their lives, that had to bother him on some level right? Or was it so easy for Randal to kill that he didn't even give a fuck?...Was that why Randal had pushed him away?

No, he USED me, he told me that. I'm such a fucking idiot, that's what got me into this mess! I believed everything he said and I didn't even KNOW him. I asked for this, I brought all of this on myself! Jesus no wonder no one takes me serious, I'm a niave, ignorant, whore.

I wish Randal had killed me too, why not? I'm dead inside now anyway. He couldn't hurt me anymore, he couldn't do anymore damage than what's already been done-I'M damaged, I'M no good to anyone...Not even to myself.

He gazed down at the small knife in his hand, stopping again and couldn't help but wonder just how long it would take him to die if he just...dragged the blade down his wrists?

A minute? Five minutes? Ten?

Would it hurt?

"We just got back from Ted's house where we found this," Evan explained as he pulled a piece of paper out of John's front coat pocket, unfolding it quickly and handed it to him, "This is the record that shows the rightful owner of your land, the original copy, it's dated a month before your fiance left you at the alter."

He took the record, scanning over it quickly, too skeptical to really pay it much attention. Until, he spotted a solid black line over where his name used to be, the indentations of the heavy signature they only thing still visible under the thick line, "My name is blacked out-It says Franklin Cena was the owner-this doesn't really help you."

Evan shook his head profusely, "It does, the signature is a fake. You were completely erased-There's no record of anyone named Randal Keith Orton, that record is ALL we could find with your name on it, everything's been altered to look like it belonged to the Cena family before it was broken up and "sold" off to the Dibiase's. But they didn't buy it from Franklin Cena, the Dibiases took your land and made it look like it used to belong to John's family!"

"And John's had nothing to do with that?" He hissed as he bent down over him threateningly, "Are you telling me that everyone lied in their final moments?"

"YES. John's innocent! They set him up to either die by you or be thrown in prison-they're trying to pin the murders on him too!"

"Why? Why him?"

"Because John came in and helped the town like no one else had ever done before, not since you. He gave money to the school, he fixed up the hospital and the church-Everyone thought he'd run for mayor and he's been a walking target ever since."

He stepped back, his expression softening for a moment, he actually felt...bad for John. The town was turning on him, just like they had done to him. The high society members were so worried about keeping the town just as it was, keeping it their way because, it protected their money-they didn't care who they hurt, they would stop at nothing to keep it and their precious laws that made them rich safe.

"Are you positive that it was the Dibiase family?"

Evan nodded, sliding a little more over John as he groaned and started to come around beneath him, "Ted Sr took your land but if you go to the library, or look in that folder on John's desk, all the records say John's name and NONE of the signatures match. And when we looked and searched for anything with your name on it, we found nothing except what we found in Ted's office tonight."

He scowled, suddenly frustrated as he stared at the old official document in his hand. Was it possible that yet again the members of the high society had made a fool of him? Had they been leading him down the wrong path for years? HAD TED DIBIASE BEEN A PART OF IT? He really fucking hoped so.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth! John didn't have anything to do with what happened to you! And he's not trying to cover anything up! Please don't kill him, please I love him so much I couldn't bare it! He didn't do anything wrong!" Evan bravely stood up, stepping over John and put him safely between his legs beneath him and slapped his hand to his chest, "Take ME instead!"

"Evan no!" John spoke up just barely loud enough to be heard, his voice too strained, too raspy to get any higher than a whisper, "Get out of here!"

"PLEASE," Evan begged desperately, ignoring his husband completely. "Randal...PLEASE...Let him go. He's INNOCENT. Take me instead!"

He flicked his eyes back and forth from Evan's big sad brown eyes to John laying beneath him on the floor, almost flinching from a sudden sharp twinge of pain inside his chest. They were truly a sight, Evan protecting his husband, standing over him and offering up his own life to save him, while John, weak and hurting, was using the last of his strength to protect him too. They were so lucky, so in love and complete with one another.

He sighed heavily, it wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have that? Why hadn't anyone tried to save HIM? Why had any of this happened to HIM? It just wasn't fair!

"I won't," He decided out loud, "For now he's safe. But I swear it if I find out that you're lying to me, I'll come back for both of you and I assure you, it won't be pretty." He went to leave and tried to rush passed them until he felt Evan grab him, "Randal wait!" He shuddered as he felt his small hand wrap around his arm and nearly jumped out of his skin-how could he stand to touch him? How could anyone?

"What about Cody?"

He whirled around, eyes instantly ablaze and he bared his teeth for a snarl, "What about Cody?" So Evan knew did he? He wasn't surprised, he was Cody's best friend and even HE knew that Evan was known for being quite the busy-body that just HAD to know everyone's business.

Evan cowered slightly, fear rising in his big brown eyes, "Aren't-Aren't you going to go save him?"

"Evan stop." John broke in, begging weakly and pulling on Evan's pant leg, the only thing he could still reach.

"No!" Evan refused with a stubborn shake of his head, "It's his fault Cody's in that awful place and he should be the one to save him!"

"Evan please, just let him leave, he doesn't care-"

He put his hand out, silencing John with a dangerous look before giving the smaller man his full attention, "What are you talking about? What awful place?"

"Ted sent him away to be "re-educated" because he found out about the affair."

He jerked his head back slightly, confused, "What do you mean, re-educated?"

What the fuck?

"The-The guy, he's teaching Cody how to be a better spouse, he's called an educator."

"And I'm supposed to do what? Save him from school? Give me a fucking break."

"You don't understand," Evan replied, shaking his head again slowly, "He's hurting him Randal, like, REALLY bad. You have to do something!"

He scowled again, resisting the urge to cross his arms defiantly, he didn't HAVE to do SHIT. "Why?"

"Because he was fine until he met you! He wasn't happy but at least he thought he was and YOU took that away from him! That sick bastard Bautista is hurting him because of you!" He pushed his finger into his chest, poking him firmly for emphasis, "YOU did this to him and if you leave him there you're no better than any of the men on your fucking list!"

"Evan STOP!"

"What did you say?" He snarled suddenly, grabbing Evan by both arms and hauling him towards him with a serious hiss, "Bautista who?" No. It couldn't be! Ted did not send him to the same man who'd turned him into a monster! He just couldn't have!

"David Bautista." Evan whimpered, trembling in his grasp, "Ted sent Cody to him after he found out about the affair."

Fuck! That crazy fuck has my precious Cody! Oh god Oh FUCK! How could I let this happen?

CODY!

He released Evan, letting out a furious howl, "That son of a bitch!" and he whirled around, tearing out of the house and hopped on the back of the first horse he saw. It was Phinneaus, who oddly enough welcomed him and didn't seem at all bothered by his sense of urgency. Both of them seemed to know that Randal needed to get to Cody as fast as he could or it would be too late and they worked together, barreling in the direction of the house he'd mistakenly left for last.

Cody gave his master a glance at the table, shuddering as he noted that he looked evil even from behind and cringed slightly as he brought his eyes back down to the tray of fruit before him. If David kept him he HAD to be a good slave so why bother trying to fight it? At least if he was good he didn't hurt him as bad, and the pain he did inflict when he was obedient was actually bearable...Or was that the oil still talking?

He frowned slightly, why did it seem like giving in was the best thing for him? Like he would finally be free if he just...LET GO.

He set the knife down quietly on the tray, arranging the neat slices in an enticing pattern, wishing he could have at least one bite of the delicious smelling fruit and sighed against the leather strap over his mouth. He would have asked but, he hadn't spoken in days and if it hadn't been for his fearful, painful screams he would have thought he didn't have a voice at all anymore. He knew better than to try talking to his master threw the mask, he never understood him and he wasn't allowed to anyway so he just, stopped talking. It actually felt good now, he didn't have to say anything, or think anything, David told him what to do, his master knew what was best for him, so what was the point in even trying anymore?

No one cared about what he had to say anyway.

He finished with the fruit and picked up the tray, careful with it so the sweet smelling melon stayed in place and set it down carefully before his master at the table, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gave his shaven skull a nuzzle. David leaned back into his arm, smiling with a deep moan, "Mmmm someone's feeling affectionate today."

He nodded, smiling under the mask as he carefully guided David's head back further, cradling it in the bend of his arm as he dragged his fingers through a bit of juice on the tray and brought them to his lips, moaning as David quickly drew them into his mouth. He let him suck and lick his finger tips clean before he reached for the tray again, gracefully stepping behind him and grabbed a slice of melon, "If you're trying to trick me into thinking you're ready to go home it's not working," David chuckled menacingly, "You won't escape me that easily."

He nodded again as he brought the fruit to his lips and gently fed it to him, reaching for another.

"You're incredible you know."

He nodded.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you when we're done here."

His stomach churned, his body aching to step away, but oddly he smiled again under the mask again, a sense of calm washing over him as he reached for another slice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was always a good slave? Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if he was the best slave his master had ever had?

"You're staring to come around aren't you slave? You've been very good today, your husband was VERY pleased."

Was he now?

He nodded again as he bent down, reaching for the last slice but missed it and shrugged-Aw, what the hell?-He grabbed the knife instead, slicing it across David's throat in an instant.

A smile spread over his lips as his arm tightened around his head, tearing it back, his heart pounding with excitement as David violently gasped and choked in surprise and horror, his smile growing as he watched blood pour and spurt from the fatal cut across his throat with wide, engrossed eyes.

Oh.

So it was that easy.

Hmp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating: MA**

Randal's jaw hurt, aching sharply from clenching it anxiously as he grew closer and closer to the man who had his Cody, the same man who tortured him until he'd turned him into a killer all those years ago. It was too late to save Cody from his touch, he knew that, and he knew better than anyone how Cody's beauty made overwhelmingly desirable. David would be all over him, he was certain of it. He could only hope that David hadn't been as cruel to Cody as he had been to him, if he had there was no saving him, even if he killed David and took Cody home the damage was already done and he knew his love would be beyond saving...

Just like me.

He slowed Phinneaus to a steady trot as David's home appeared in the distance, frowning, the hairs on the back of his neck rising, his flesh tingling, it was so dark, so...lifeless and frightening, ominously partially hidden by a thickening fog. Something was wrong, he could feel it, everything was just too...STILL. And even Phinneaus seemed nervous as they grew closer and closer, grunting and huffing more and more until he reached down and stroked his neck. "Easy boy..."

It felt like it took him ages to finally reach the house, and he couldn't stop his stomach from flopping and twisting as he dismounted the tall stallion and approached the porch, eyes fixed on the tall white door. He felt despaire creep over his body like the building fog, utterly afraid to see what David had done to his precious Cody, but he held firm, forcing himself to take another step towards the porch and gave the door handle a turn.

It was locked, the knob barely budging in his firm hand.

Quickly and without taking his eyes off the door he reached down and quielty slipped his favorite dagger from the sheath around his boot, starting to listen hard for any movement on the other side as he righted himself and took a step back.

A smirk slowly spread over his lips, the fear, the despare, the self loathing, all leaving him as he clutched his dagger tight and began to imagine just how spectacular it was going to be when he drove it into David's throat. He might have been there now to save Cody but he hadn't forgotten about himself-he hadn't forgotten how he owed his master a brutal, painful, drawn out death.

"DAVID!"

He charged at the door and it flew open with one strong kick, the noise bound to startle awake anyone inside. He took a hard look into the darkness, stepping inside slowly as he listened for any signs of life and clutched his favorite dagger tight, getting ready for the bastard to come barreling out of his room. He wondered though, if David would even recognize him. He'd changed a lot over ten years, he'd shaved head, dropped a considerable amount of weight so he was a trim, strong build that had been hidden then by a thick layer of youth, and even his skin was a dark smooth tan instead of the white, uneven colored mess it used to be, now it was flawless and the perfect coloring didn't stop at the edges of his clothes. The last few people he'd come for hadn't recognized him but they weren't as...involved as David had been, they hadn't tortured him for weeks...They hadn't made him their...SLAVE. David had to at least remember him, he wouldn't forget one of his own fucked up creations would he?

He couldn't wait to ask.

"Cody!" He dared to call out, stepping into a strip of moon light that broke through a window at the end of what appeared to be a long hallway, but still there was only silence, deafening silence that was starting to worry him. "Cody!" He ducked into the first doorway he came across, eyes immediately going to a large dark silhouette of a man laying on the floor in the middle of the room and he froze, his heart nearly exploding from his chest.

"Cody?"

More silence and the silhouette didn't move.

Fuckfuckfuck.

He spotted a candle beside him on the wall and snatched it, lighting the wick quickly with a match from his sweater pocket.

He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light and moved closer to the body he was terrified would be Cody's and called out to him once again, "Cody?" The silence continued and as the light spread over the body on the floor he realized why.

It was David, or what was left of him anyway. He was drenched in blood, his neck slashed wide open, stabs wounds scattered about his chest and arms, a complete grotesque mess that could only have been made by someone in a furious, hate filled frenzy.

Cody?

He looked passed David after a long moment, eyeing a thick trail of blood that led away from his body and disappeared out of the light towards a screen door that opened to what looked like the back porch. Slowly, hesitantly, stepped over David's body and followed the trail of blood to the door, gulping as he dared to look through the screen and discovered it continued on outside and out of sight.

FuckfuckFUCK...

He carefully pushed the door open and stepped out, his heart racing, eyes scanning the small porch and in seconds he gasped in horror. There, on the far end of the porch, curled on his side, was Cody, his body barely clothed in an odd mess of leather straps and splattered and smeared with blood and he was very still, very silent.

He dove down to his side, dropping the candle and returned his dagger to his boot quickly, Oh god please don't do this, please let him be dead! Gently, carefully, he guided Cody onto his back and cupped his face with shaky hands, searching around the leather mask for any signs of life in his precious loves once bright, vibrant face. "Cody?" He managed to choke out, his voice barely a whisper he was so scared, "Love?"

He lent down and pressed his ear to his chest, listening hard for a heartbeat, nearly jerking back from the shock of ice cold skin trying to instantly chill his ear. His love was so cold...

But, very faint, and almost inaudible, was the slow but steady lub dub of his heart still beating, still giving him life he'd been so worried he'd lost. Quickly he rose up again and pulled off his sweater, covering Cody's chest as best he could before he grabbed his face again and gently lifted his head, "Cody?"

Cody started to groan, his hands twitching and jerking to life at his sides, his eyes fluttering. "That's it, there you go love." He coaxed gently, lifting his head a little higher, "You gave me such a scare..."

Cody's eyes suddenly snapping open and he let out a horrified scream, his hand flying up and he barely caught the glimmer of a small knife before he felt it slice over the top of his forearm as missed Cody attempting to stab it. He jerked back and just narrowly avoided another deep cut as Cody's hand swung wildly in the air, stabbing and slashing as he let out scream after scream. "Cody! It's me!" He shouted desperately as he managed to catch his flailing wrists, ignoring the pain in his arm as he pushed on as Cody fought his grasp and started thrashing violently against him, "It's ME! It's Randal!"

With another fearful scream Cody pushed their bodies up and too fast for him to stop forced them to roll, switching their positions and tried to push the knife at his chest. He stopped him, barely, and couldn't decide where to look, at the knife inching closer and closer to his heart or his loves beautiful blue eyes that were wide and glazed over with fear and something... evil.

He flicked back and forth between them, gulping as his wounded arm started to shake and let Cody have another inch. "Cody-STOP-IT'S ME! IT'S RANDAL!"

Finally he seemed to reach him, Cody abruptly stopped pushing and he took that moment to violently shake the knife out of his hand, letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as it flew out of reach.

He let him go and just as soon as he did Cody's hands shot up to his neck, clawing at the leather straps there and he felt him almost collapse down on top of him as he let out another muffled scream when the straps still refused to break.

He rolled them over again and tore Cody's hands away from his neck, "Cody stop! STOP!" He forced his arms down, holding them against the ground above his head. "Let me help you!" Cody nodded frantically, letting out a whimper and lifted his head as his hands followed the straps to a bundle and a lock towards the back of his skull. There were too many straps, too many to count and when he tried the lock he found it securely stuck in place and quickly moved passed it to a thicker strap that, if he was correct, would set him free once cut.

"Hang on," He said gently as he retrieved his favorite dagger from his boot, "Be very still." He watched Cody nod once, gulping as he eyed the dagger then screwed his eyes shut tight as it disappeared over his head.

Carefully he cut the thick strap down the middle and before he could even check to see if it was the right one Cody reached up and tore the mask from his face with a deep sharp breath. "Please don't kill me!"

He shook his head, tenderly stroking his cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm not going to kill you love, I came here to save you."

Cody visibly swallowed hard, trembling beneath him as met his gaze for a swift moment. "A-Again?"

"Yes." He assured as he gave his cheek another tender caress, searching his seemingly unfamiliar eyes. There was something so...different about them. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I didn't know you were HERE..."

"I-I never thought you'd come." Cody confessed and still seemed a bit out of it, his eyes still glassy and full of something dark and menacing that worried and slightly terrified him. He just didn't look...innocent anymore.

Fuck! What did that bastard do to my precious Cody?

"I-I thought I'd be stuck with him forever...I..." He trailed off, suddenly scowling and after a moment violently shoved him away and sat up, scooting back quickly, "You're here to save me? Why?"

"I couldn't just leave you here." He explained as he reached up and found the railing the same time Cody did and both rose to their feet almost in unison. Cody took a step back, eying him suspiciously as if he fully expected that he'd attack him at any moment. "I'm not going to be your play thing either!"

"You were never my play thing, I -"

"Fuck you I wasn't! You USED me!"

"That's not true, I only told you that to make it easier for you to forget about me. I would nev-"

"Shut up!" Cody hissed through gritted teeth, surprising him as he closed the gap between them and got in his face, forcing him to bend back slightly against the railing, "I'm NOT going to be your fool anymore you fucking psycho! Or anyone else's for that matter!"

He gave him a pleading look as he shook his head again, he couldn't blame Cody for acting like this, he'd pushed him to it, everyone had pushed him to it. "I didn't use you, I only said that to chase you away-" He had to stop as Cody gave his chest another hard shove, nearly forcing him over the railing and screamed down at him hoarsely, "You think I'm stupid or something? You think I don't know what a liar you are?"

"Cody-"

"Look at me! I'm a psycho's fucking play toy! YOU did this to me!"

"I'm-I'm sorry I-"

"I was fine until I met you! I was safe and HAPPY and none of this would have happened if you had just left me the fuck alone!"

That broke his heart and nearly killed him right then and there-Cody was right, he'd been just fine until he came along, he'd been safe until he showed up!

"I never wanted this to happen to you! I never wanted you to be like me!"

"GAHHHH!" Cody screamed as he gave his chest another shove, "SHUT UP! Just shut the fuck up!"

He grimaced under the force of his shove, his hand slick with blood from the cut on his arm slipping so he twisted slightly, his back taking entirely too much strain. He opened his mouth to speak, blurting out the only thing he could think to say, the only thing he'd ever been so entirely certain of, "I love you!"

"Liar!" Cody shouted, grabbing a fistful of his black shirt and started to tug him forward away from the railing, "You aren't capable of love! You're a monster just like-" He stopped, his eyes fixed on something around his neck, his mouth hanging open in a long silent gasp and it took him a second to realize what Cody was staring at.

The necklace, HIS necklace still clasped securely around his neck. Of course it was, he'd never taken it off since Cody had given it to him, he'd only hidden it after he'd lied and said he'd played him so it wouldn't give him away. How could he do get rid of it? He LOVED Cody and it was all he had left of him, it was the only thing he had to remind him of his precious Cody. He could never part with his loves beautiful gift, no matter the price anyone might offer him for it.

With a bitter growl Cody tore his eyes away and jerked back, swaying lightly and he caught him blinking hard as if he were fighting a daze. "Damn you!" He hissed and whirled around, "Just...Just leave me alone!" He took a step and stumbled, reaching for the railing and missed, heading to the ground.

He reached and barely caught his waist in time, pulling him back up only for his knees to collapse and his dead weight nearly took them both down. "Cody?"

Cody groaned as he tried to pull himself back up but quickly realized he couldn't and let out a hoarse, pleading, almost desperate whimper, "Randal?"

That was all he needed to hear.

He carefully turned him around and scooped his weakened love into his arms, holding his body tight as he rushed them towards the steps, "It's okay love, I've got you."

"Oh god my head hurts...So tired..."

"Shhh it's okay, you can rest now love, I've got you."

He held Cody close to his chest as he kicked the front door to John's home repeatedly, stopping only when it finally Evan peeked through a small window and let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god!" He tore open the door, letting him in but just stood there for a moment, wide eyed as he saw his friend's bloody, abused state, his hand over his mouth as he shook his head in horror and disbelief. "Oh god, oh fuck! Is he okay?"

He clutched Cody tighter, glancing down at his unconscious face and grimaced slightly, "He's really out of it, is there somewhere I can lay him down?" This was the only place he could think of to bring him, his own "home" was much too small, much too cold and dreary and not to mention, incredibly far away from where they were. John's home was the only safe place he could take him.

"Oh! Um uh yeah-" Evan stammered and jerked around, leading them down the hallway swiftly, "Down here, the spare bedroom."

"I want to clean him up-"

"I'll bring in some fresh towels," Evan interrupted as he opened the door for them and stepped aside, "I fetched the doctor while you were gone, he's in with John but when he's finished putting a cast on his arm and treating a nasty concussion I'll send him in to check Cody over," He paused, his eyes flicking to his blood stained arm, "And you too."

"Don't worry about me, I won't be staying long." He said as he gently set Cody on the bed, guiding his head onto a pillow. "You tell that doctor to focus on Cody."

"You're going to leave?" Evan asked, his voice full of outrage but still soft so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping friend.

"I have to," He insisted quietly as he took his dagger from his boot again, "Cody doesn't want me here. He only wanted my help getting him away from David's and I've done that. Now I'll clean him up and help him into some fresh clothes but after that-"

"Hush!" Evan broke in again, "You're not leaving! Now you say you'll stay with him or I swear it I will lock you in here!"

"He doesn't want me here Evan!"

"You CAN'T leave him like this, at least wait until he wakes up!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Evan huffed and almost sounded bitter, "Don't you want to see if he's going to be okay?"

"Of course I do," He insisted with a glare, "But Cody said he just wants me to leave him alone."

"You HAVE to stay Randal," Evan said with a heavy sigh, shaking his head slowly "We won't know his true condition until he wakes up and I'm willing to bet anything that Cody would be devastated if you weren't there when he did."

He let out a sigh of his own and finally agreed, Evan was right, Cody would probably have a few things to say to him before he finally left his life forever and he owed him the chance to say what he needed to say, he owed him the closure. "Alright, I'll stay until he wakes up...You'd really lock me in here?"

Evan smiled a little, crossing his arms proudly, "Hell yeah." He looked passed him and nodded towards the fire place that's fire was dwindling and quickly changed the subject, "I'll bring up some more kindling after I find some towels."

"Do you have anything he could wear? At least a pair of bottoms?"

"I'll look, I'm sure I've got something."

He nodded as he bent over Cody on the bed and carefully pulled a strap away from his chest to cut it, "What ever you can find, anything's better than this mess."

After spending well over an hour removing the mess of leather and carefully bathing his precious Cody he dressed him in a tight pair of black cotton pajama bottoms Evan had managed to find and tucked him in under the blankets, grateful Evan had brought the fire back to life as the chill finally left the air. He cleansed the deep wound on his arm last, tying a wash cloth around it before crawling into the bed, curling up to Cody under the covers. He knew it was a risk, it was a high possibility that Cody would be furious to find him there but couldn't bring himself to care. If he was mad then he was mad, at least he got to hold him one last time before his precious Cody sent him away for good.

He lay beside him as he slept all night and well into the next, Cody barely moving except when he shivered every time he tried to leave his side so he just didn't. Evan had come in to check on them a few times, as quiet as he could be and always bringing a tray of food and adding more wood to the fire to keep the room warm. The doctor had been by the night before and after he'd finished putting a cast over John's arm he'd made a visit to their room, checking Cody over before tending to the wound on his forearm and gave them both something for their pain before leaving. Cody didn't wake once threw it all, barely moving or making a sound and still looked utterly exhausted even as he slept so frighteningly hard.

He just held him, stroking him, nuzzling his neck tenderly as he dozed in and out, too anxious to stay asleep. What if Cody WASN'T mad that he was there? What if Cody wanted him to stay?

Don't be so fucking stupid! You know that's not going to happen! He HATES you for what you did to him! Get that through your thick skull and leave him the fuck alone! HE HATES YOU!

Cody suddenly jerked awake with a gasp, sitting up and letting out a fearful cry, "No master please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry master I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's okay love!" He tried to sooth as he quickly sat up and turned to face him, "You're safe now." But it didn't work, Cody started to shake, looking around frantically as if he expected to be snatched up at any moment. "Master? Master please don't be angry! Please I didn't mean to sleep!"

"Shhhh shh." He tried again to comfort him in a soothing tone as he took a chance and grabbed his face gently in his hands, "It's okay, you're safe."

Cody whimpered softly but didn't panic any further, his body still shaking and completely pale with fear as he continued to look around frantically for someone who just wasn't there. He gently tugged his head towards him by his chin, hoping the eye contact would help calm his precious Cody so he could pull him from his fearful, terrified state. "He's GONE love, you're safe now." He said again, this time stroking his thumb over his perfect pout bottom lip and gave him the softest, warmest expression he had, "You're SAFE."

Cody looked surprised, his eyes widening for a moment as his words started to sink in, "He-He's gone?"

He nodded, slowly releasing his chin and was thankful that at the moment Cody didn't remember what he'd done to his "master", "Yes love, he's GONE... He can't hurt you anymore."

"For-for how long?"

"Forever."

"He-He let me go?"

"No love...You got away."

After a long quiet minute Cody finally seemed to relax and gave a slight nod, "I guess I did." He sighed softly and started looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, his brow falling slightly in confusion, "Where are we?"

"We're at John's, he was kind enough to lend us his spare room."

Cody's head snapped towards him again, eyes wide as he sat back against the pillows, "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No." He replied quickly, fighting a cringe. Of course Cody would ask that, he'd given him every reason to believe he would. It still hurt, it was still like another dagger to his heart. "He's off my list."

Cody visibly relaxed again, sighing heavily this time as he rubbed a hand down his face, "Thank god! He didn't deserve to be on your list! You would have killed an innocent man!"

He nodded slowly, afraid to tell him just how close he'd come but knew it was best that he be honest if he wanted to save Cody the surprise of seeing John with a broken arm. "I almost did-I mean I stopped right after I got started."

Cody looked towards the door for a second as if he thought he might be able to see beyond it and arched a brow, "After you started? Shit is he okay?"

"I believe so," He was happy to say, "But he has broken arm and a bad concussion..."

"Wow...So he got really lucky then didn't he?"

He frowned, startled by his reply-. Cody wasn't angry? He wasn't...afraid? "Not so lucky," He corrected. "But at least Evan came to when he did and told me the truth."

"Evan." Cody scoffed in a bitter tone, eyes falling to the bed and staying there in a furious stare. "That little bitch told Theodore about our affair, if I had a list he'd be the first one on it."

"What? He didn't tell Ted about us, he would never do that to you!"

"Then how did Ted find out? I sure as hell didn't tell him and besides you Evan was the only other person who knew."

"He must have seen us."

"How? When!" Cody spat incredulously, "We were always so careful."

"Well...We weren't always careful, we tried but we did get carried away a few times."

Cody relented with a sigh, rubbing his hand down his face again and let it flop down into his lap, "When do you think he saw us?"

"Probably our last time in the stables, I recall thinking I'd heard something strange but I had figured it was just a horse moving about in a stall..."

"Jesus, I never thought Ted would do this. I thought he'd beat me or kill me even, but sending me to him...Ted must truly hate me to do something that...awful..."

He took his hand, holding it tight and linked their fingers together like they'd done so many times before and brushed a kiss across his knuckles, "I'm so sorry Cody, I didn't know he'd sent you there, I had no idea Ted even knew about us. If I had I never would have left you with him."

"It shouldn't have been your concern, nothing like this should have ever happened to me."

"I'm so sorry, " He said again, truly hating himself for having put his precious Cody through hell like this, he'd really fucked EVERYTHING up for him..."This is all my fault love, I did this to you, I helped hand you to that monster."

Cody's eyes jerked back down to the bed, going wide, "Oh god," He gasped, his hands fisting into the soft cotton sheets, "I-I killed him."

"You didn't have a choice-"

"I cut his throat, I thought that would be it but it wasn't and he-he came after me as I was trying to get my mask off." He gulped, his eyes growing wider, "I stabbed him-Over and over until he just...stopped coming...stopped moving..."

"You had to, he was hurting you love, he wronged you."

Cody's head slowly rose and he finally met his eyes, and the cold, distant gaze he gave him sent a shiver down his spine, "So did you."

Fuck, what do I say to that? He's right, I wronged him and I made him think I was happy to do it.

He released his hand and turned and dropped his legs over the side of the bed, "You want to kill me too then? Is that what you want?" He dared to ask but couldn't bare to look at him as he awaited a response, swallowing hard as several seconds passed and Cody said nothing. He let his head fall, his breath catching in his throat, "Do it then, love. Kill me, I won't fight you."

"No." Cody's voice finally came. "A part of me still... wants you."

He turned slightly, looking at him over his shoulder with half lidded, heartbroken eyes. "I'd give anything to be good enough for you."

"I'd give anything to change you...I'd give all away if it would change who you are..."

His words were like blows, each hitting his heart and he felt it break all over again. "I am who I am Cody...Nothing can change the past." He felt his heart falling to pieces, his sanity going with it, he was going to snap, explode, cry out and roar over and over like a wild beats gone mad. He had to get out of there. "I know that better than anyone else." He got up, slowly so he wouldn't startle him, "I'll go."

He heard him move to the edge of the bed, his gut wrenching in agony as he looked around for his jeans.

"What about Ted?" Cody asked softly, "He'll come for me, this will be the first place he looks."

He shook his head, refusing to look at him and gave up on his search, heading for the door as quick as he could. "Don't worry about him showing up here, he won't."

"Randal wait."

He kept going, reaching for the door, desperately trying to escape before he snapped and drove his own dagger over his throat. This was all his fault, if he had just stayed away from him none of this would have happened to Cody. He'd be safe and delusionally happy with his husband if he'd just kept his fucking hands to himself. But noooo, he couldn't do it, he was weak and lonely and he'd brought his precious Cody so much pain and suffering because he just couldn't help being so fucking selfish. He loved him and he knew their affair wasn't going to end well but he kept coming back for more and didn't stop until it was too late.

He felt sick and heavy with self hate, so painfully aware that Cody never would have ended up with David if it hadn't been for him...He never would have known that horror if he had just stayed away!

"Damn it Randal!" He heard Cody snarl hoarsely and just as he put his fingers around the knob to escape a strong hand closed over his bicep and he was suddenly pulled back and thrown away from the door. He lost his balance, tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor beside the bed with a startled grunt.

"I said wait!" Cody bellowed angrily as he scooted towards the bed, pressing his back to it as Cody stepped between his legs, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and fixed in a frustrated glare. "You can't just leave!"

He stared up at him in shock, utterly confused and a tad sore from the fall, "So I'm your captive now?" He spat bitterly, dipping his brows in a scowl.

Cody shrugged, and gracefully un-crossed his arms, "If that means you can't go running off then yeah, I guess you are."

He pushed himself up until he found the edge of the mattress and perched himself there, watching Cody closely as he followed him towards the bed, "What do you want from me? Why keep me here?" He tensed as Cody slid his arms around his neck, shuddering as Cody kissed his ear softly before giving it a nuzzle, "Take me."

He blinked, completely stunned, certain his mind was playing tricks on him, "What?"

"I still want you Randal." Cody purred seductively, pushing against his chest until he took the hint and laid back onto the bed. He gulped as Cody crawled over him, eying his naked skin hungrily and knew he wasn't getting back up from this, neither Cody or his aching groin were going to let him. "I need you to take me," Cody implored softly, dipping down, seeking his lips, "I need you to make me yours again."

He eagerly kissed him, pouring so much passion into his hot perfect mouth that it nearly choked them both. "Oh LOVE." He groaned as he panted after tearing his lips away, "How could you want to be mine? How could you want a stubborn old brute like me?"

Cody sat up, sliding his legs up so he was straddling his groin and danced his fingers slowly down the line of his chest and stomach, smiling as he watched the muscles jump and twitch with delight, "Because you're MY stubborn old brute." His hand reached his sex and swiftly wrapped around it, stroking the hot silky flesh of his shaft as he rose higher above it. "And I'm your precious Cody...We BELONG together Randal."

He nodded, speechless, breathless and without having to be told quickly helped pull the borrowed pair of tight pair of black bottoms down his hips. Cody gracefully maneuvered his way out of them, stretching the fabric, lifting one knee at a time until they were off. He spat in his hand as Cody rose up again, smearing it over the tip of his cock generously before stroking the rest down his shaft.

Cody grabbed his wrist, helping to steady him as he quickly started to lower himself on his sex, he bit his lip as his tight heat slowly sank down his shaft, groaning, moaning, nearly thrashing into him. It was almost torture, he wanted to snap into him, he wanted to ram his tightness with everything he had and make his precious Cody scream for more. But, he didn't, it was his tender touch Cody wanted, it was his warm, comforting embrace that he was desperate for tonight.

"I love you." He whispered hotly as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of his hips, leaning forward and seeking his lips, "My precious Cody."

Cody wrapped his arms around his neck as their lips met, moaning into his mouth as he twined his tongue sensually against Randal's and purposely clenched his body around his throbbing sex until his lover let out a strained grunt.

"Oh my god," Randal moaned deep against his lips, clawing his fingers into his back. "I missed you so much love."

"Really?" Cody asked as he smiled, rising up slightly and swiftly sank back down with a delighted moan.

Randal gasped sharply, nodding rapidly as he snapped his arms around his loves perfect back, "I never stopped thinking about you."

"Oh Randal," Cody whimpered softly and gave him a slow, probing kiss, "I missed you so much...Promise me you'll won't ever leave me again. Promise me you'll be mine forever."

"I promise." Randal happily obliged just as he started to loose himself in the intense ecstasy of their sex, gasping as his hips bucked in to the wonderful clenching heat on their own accord. "God yes give it to me love, I want you so bad."

"You HAVE me Randal." Cody rasped hotly, his arms tightening around his neck and he flicked his tongue across his lovers lips sensually, "You always did."


	19. Chapter 19

Cody laid awake for a long while after drifting in and out for hours until he finally gave up as the first light of the days sun began to peak through the curtains. He hadn't let go of Randal's hand once throughout the night, not even when Evan had come in to check on them and brought in another tray of food he could only bring himself to pick at. Laying with Randal like this was just so...blissful, he didn't dare to get up and leave such a wonderful feeling behind and he didn't mind watching him sleep. Randal obviously needed it because even as he slept he still looked so...WORN OUT. And he knew it was probably because he hadn't a real home or a decent bed to sleep in, that much had been obvious the first time Randal had slept over and he'd slept like the fucking dead all night then too.

He snuggled up to him on his side, slipping his leg over Randal's gently and laid a soft kiss on his clavicle where he caught the slight glimmer of gold against his neck and smiled. And he kept on smiling, his eyes gluing themselves to the gold necklace he'd given him as he toyed with it for several minutes, dragging his finger over and around it and moving the metal into wave like designs against Randal's soft tan skin. He loved it, not because of it's monetary value but because it used to tell him he could afford nice things on his own, it used to assure him that he didn't need Ted or anyone else money to get by, he could do it all on his own!

And now, he loved it so much more, because it told him just how much Randal cared for him every time he saw it. He loved him. Randal LOVED him, and nothing could ever make him happier. And the fact that he was the Phantom didn't bother him not one bit, although maybe it should have. He was a killer, a murderer and blah blah blah. He didn't care, after everything he'd been through, he got it now. He understood that some people just...HAD to die for the things they'd done. They had to pay for their wrong doings with their lives. Like David...

He sighed and hoped it was loud enough to wake him and didn't at all care that his justification of Randal's list was probably INSANE. If his reasoning was crazy then fuck it, he and Randal could be mad together. He didn't give a shit just so long as they never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

His smile widened as he felt Randal's body tense slightly and knew he was finally awake, "Hey," He whispered, giving the necklace a kiss before he lent back and propped his head onto his hand. "Good morning."

Randal groaned slightly, turning towards him, his eyes barely open and he peeked out beneath heavy lids, "Shit, did I sleep all night?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why? You got some place else you'd rather be?"

Randal shook his head as he reached over and stroked his knuckles down his precious Cody's perfectly smooth cheek, he didn't want to leave, he was just angry with himself for sleeping so long when he could have been making love to him instead! "No." He assured gently and started to let himself get lost in his eyes, "I want to be here, with you."

"Just checking..."

Randal nodded and swallowed hard as he stared into Cody's eyes, the most beautiful clear blue eyes he'd ever seen, his mind stuck in a whirl of thoughts and emotions that suddenly kept the rest of the world at bay. It was just the two of them alone in the whole world now, in that house, in that bed under the softest midnight blue silk sheets, staring at each other, wondering what they should do and just laying there in silence for what seemed like hours as they touched and stroked arms and cheeks with the backs of slender fingers and gentle hands.

Randal knew what to do, or at least, what he wanted to do. He wanted to take Cody home with him, but, to that dump? The leaky old shack he'd made into a "home" in the woods? Please! Cody wouldn't be caught dead in that rotted out eyesore. He'd have to find something more livable if he ever wanted to take his precious Cody home, something like a real house he knew there was no way he could ever afford.

He almost tore his eyes away, starting to feel a little foolish for being so presumptions. How could he think Cody would still want to be with him once he knew just how poor he really was? Why did he set himself up for that heartbreak? Hadn't he suffered enough?

"You're not going to take it back are you?" Cody asked, his voice hesitant and soft as if he were afraid if he spoke too loud it might scare him away.

Randal frowned slightly as he reached over and caressed his cheek again, hoping to chase away the fear building in the deep mesmerizing pools of clear blue that were his precious Cody's eyes, "Take what back?"

"You know," Cody whispered and turned his face into his hand, nuzzling it, his eyes never leaving him, "What you promised... About US."

It took only Randal a second to answer him, "Never."

I'll die before I give you up again...But you may give me up not long before that...

Cody smiled and it lit up his whole face, from his brow to his pout lips a happy flush brightened his already exquisite features, accentuating them perfectly. Fuck he was so beautiful, he could stare at him for hours. "Good," Cody said threw his smile and snuggled closer, putting his head on his chest with a relaxed sigh and laid his hand to rest on Randy's perfectly chiseled abdomen, "I was worried you might have changed your mind."

You have to tell him everything. You have NOTHING.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." He admitted and dropped his gaze, so truly ashamed he couldn't bare to look him in the eyes anymore, Cody wouldn't want to stay with a poor nobody like him...Would he?

Of course not you fool! He likes being able to eat everyday. He likes living in a real house! "You know I haven't a home to take you to, I haven't the money to feed or clothe you." He would have sat up but Cody's hand clawed into his stomach, holding him down as if he knew he was so ashamed that he felt the need to run and hide.

RUN YOU FOOL! HE'S GOING TO LAUGH IN YOUR FACE! " I am a poor man Cody," He went on, his voice growing hoarse with strain and misory, "Sometimes I go days without eating."

That should do it. Are you happy now? The last memory you'll have of him if him laughing at you for being such a fucking joke! "Oh god love I couldn't bare it if you starved for even a second-"

Cody cut him off with a soft growl and a kiss, stopping his pathetic rant, silencing the cruel voice in his head and reassuring him that he loved him so entirely it just didn't matter. Nothing mattered but how wonderful it felt to be in each others warm embrace. Cody kissed him so passionately, so skillfully he stole his breath and within seconds he felt the familiar stir in his groin of his cock coming to life. Already he ached for him, already he wanted to ravish his gorgeous body until he begged him to cum over and over, just one fucking kiss and he was so fucking ready.

Fuck I love you.

"Noooo." Randal groaned as Cody suddenly drew back slightly, taking his wonderful lips and skillful tongue with him.

"I'm with you Randal." Cody assured firmly in a soft voice, still hovering his lips over Randal's as he spoke, "I'm with you on EVERYTHING..."

Again Randal swallowed hard, his burning groin quickly forgotten as he forced a lump of shame that was trying to steal his voice back down to his gut. How could Cody say that? Not only was he poor but he was a murderer as well! And Cody was...okay with that? Surely he couldn't be so lucky! "Love, I KILLED all those people-"

"Did they wrong you?" Cody interrupted, his brow gracefully arched in question.

Yes. Every single person he'd killed HAD wronged him but it didn't stop him from feeling ashamed about who he was and he sure as hell didn't think he was good enough for his precious Cody! "It's not that simple-"

"DID THEY WRONG YOU?"

He sighed slowly before answering, "Yes."

Cody gave a slight shrug and still didn't seem the least bit concerned about laying in bed with a killer. "Well then, they deserved their fate."

Randal's eyes went wide, that was the LAST thing he'd ever expected to hear, "Huh? I mean, really? You don't think I'm a psychopath?"

"No. I understand why you do it." Cody answered with another shrug, "I understand why men like David Bautista have to die."

That name, HIS name, made him feel sick. It always fucking did. David Bautista was a demented, twisted, killer creating MONSTER. Everything would have been okay if it weren't for him! He'd never have become the Phantom of Harmoneyville if it wasn't for that sick fuck! He'd have been able to live with the loss of his money and fiance, that pain was excruciating but, manageable. Everything had gone to shit, yes, but he could have dealt with it! He was doing okay before he met him, he'd already come to terms with losing his money, it was just losing Justin he'd still been hung up on... That was, until he met David Bautista who tortured him and got inside his head that he was so happy to completely fuck up. Yeah, he had to fucking die-He was a plague the world desperately needed to be rid of.

He couldn't help but wonder though, how many others had that sick bastard gotten his hands on? How many others had suffered because he'd selfishly saved David fucking Bautista for one of his last kills? Like Cody...FUCK. His precious Cody had suffered because he'd fucking waited! "If only I had known sooner-"

"Don't." Cody insisted firmly with a shake of his head and cupped his cheek tenderly as if he could read his mind and knew he needed the reassurance, "I'm...OKAY that you didn't. I learned a lot about myself there...heh, I grew a pair."

Randal cringed in agony, quickly turning his face into Cody's hand to hide it, "Oh love, I never wanted you to know that kind of pain. It-It CHANGES you. It does things to your head-"

"Randal stop," Cody's hand brought their eyes back together, his tone keeping them locked in a serious gaze, "What David did to me was pretty shitty and yes, it hurt. But..." He trailed off for a moment, just shaking his head as he worried his bottom lip. "Losing you," he said and let out a shaky breath. "Fuck that hurt so much more."

He was so captivated, so mesmerized by his beautiful eyes that at that point he'd have done ANYTHING Cody told him to do-Cody had no clue just how much he owned him. And it nearly killed him to know HE had hurt him so fucking BAD. "Oh Cody...I'm so sorry-"

"No more apologies." Cody implored and shook his head again, "Just don't ever break your promise to me and I'll forgive you anything."

FUCK.

He WAS that lucky.

And he was terrified to believe it, thinking that just as soon as he let himself be happy Cody would rip his heart out and stomp all over it. "How is it that you don't hate my guts?"

"Because that's impossible." Cody stated with a glare. "I love you, stupid."

Randal broke a smile, laughing softly and rolled his eyes. "Oh." Okay, so maybe he was stupid for worrying, but after years of not being able to trust anyone he wasn't going to be able to just start trusting people again. It would take time...

"Are you going to kill Theodore?"

Cody's question startled him almost and wiped the smile right off his face, "Yes." He answered, the shame instantly returning to his voice.

"Because of what he did to me?"

"Yes, but not only for what he did to you but also for what he did to me."

"What did he do?" Cody asked and he'd forgotten until that moment that he hadn't told him what he'd recently learned about his treacherous husband. "HE'S the one behind the cover up because it was HIS family that stole everything from me. And he had a good time trying to frame John for his dirty work too."

"Oh my." Cody said, leaning upwards slightly, "Ted's been a very, VERY bad boy..." He dragged his fingers back down to his stomach, dancing the tips over the soft skin teasingly until they stopped above his navel, I'm guessing Evan finally found the proof he needed."

"Yeah, he got out it out of Ted's office."

"You think Ted knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That I killed David?"

"I don't know," Randal replied, uncertainty straining his voice to a soft whisper, "I don't think so though. I doubt anyone has even discovered his body yet..."

Cody nodded slightly and fell silent for a long moment, just staring at him until he lowered his lips to his shoulder and kissed it, "When it's time," He spoke softly and placed another kiss a little higher up on the base of his neck. "When you go to execute my husband," He continued with his words and his rising kisses, "I want to come with you."

"What?" Randal's heart stopped for a second, eyes spreading wide in horror and confusion. Cody wanted to watch him kill Ted? "No fucking way."

"Yes, WAY." Cody demanded and grabbed his chin before crushing their lips together for a hard but quick kiss he did nothing to stop, "I'm going with you." Another hard kiss and Randal wrapped his arms around him and rolled them gracefully under the blue sheets, pinning his precious Cody to the bed who immediately started to pull him down to his lips for more, "And I have the BEST idea."


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating/WARNING: NC-17 for sex and character death**

Cody smiled happily as he snuggled down into his husbands arms under a thick cotton dark green blanket that kept them warm on the other wise chilly back porch of their home, feeling completely at ease and relaxed for the first time in his life. He stretched slightly, straightening his legs under his black silk robe over his gorgeous husbands thighs and leaned back against his arm that held him tight, saving his back from resting against the unforgiving arm rest of the porch swing and knew for the first time what true happiness really was.

His whole life he'd thought he was happy, because everyone told him that he was. Why wouldn't he be? He lived a pampered life with lots of money, expensive clothes and...and THINGS. Things he hadn't realized for the longest time that he didn't NEED to be happy because everyone else told him they did. But now he knew, things didn't make him happy, money did not fill the void in his heart or cure his loneliness. His husband did.

He placed a kiss to the spot just below his ear, nuzzling his skin tenderly before clasping their hands together beneath the blanket and let out another content sigh. Two weeks had passed since he and Randal had left John's home and everything was settled and put in order, their marriage document proudly hung on the wall in the main room in an expensive silver frame that used to contain one of Ted's favorite paintings. Randal adding the finishing touches with a rose and a candle mounted beneath it that he always kept burning and cut a fresh rose for each day from the garden.

To everyone else Randal was just consoling him in his time of need, he was just a gentleman trying to help a friend mourn the loss of his husband who he'd "learned" had tragically taken his own life. He played the role of grieving spouse so well while he took joy that Ted's untimely death caused a frenzy of surprise and horror in the high society after the police had discovered that he'd hung himself in one David Bautista's home. Leaving behind the dagger he'd used to kill the people on his list and a brief note the police had found beneath his feet. Ted had finally come clean about his true identity as the Phantom of Harmoneyville and in his last words he offered his life to make things right.

Hmp...

So many concerned "friends" had stopped by to give their condolences and to check on his well-being, feeling just terrible that he'd both lost his husband and discovered that he'd been married to such a psychopath! They all just pitied him so!

It was truly a sad time...

Pfffft!

He smirked and pressed his face into Randal's neck shuddering as he thought back to the night they'd come home and relieved dear Theodore of his husbands belongings and set into motion the plan that had made everything so fucking perfect...

He smirked and pressed his face into Randal's neck shuddering as he thought back to the night they'd come home and RELIEVED dear Theodore of his husbands belongings and set into motion the plan that had made everything so fucking PERFECT...

Just before nightfall they'd let themselves into THEIR house using the front door and made themselves at home in what was once Ted's office, going through the files in his desk and throwing many of them into a roaring fire within the fire place. After only a short while Randal had heard Ted arrive home and hid in the shadows of the large house until just the right moment and knocked him to the ground.

Ted fought with everything he had but, together they dragged him to the office and bound him to a chair, tying his wrists to the arm rests and his ankles to the legs. And it was a mutual decision not to gag him.

They'd wanted to hear him scream.

After giving his dear Theodore a few hard punches to the gut he'd returned to the desk and pulled out the next folder, handing it to Randal and looked for another.

"Oooo this looks important," He remembered Randal had taunted as he scanned over the contents of the pages, "Says something about what should happen if Ted were to... ah," He paused to look up from the document, smirking menacingly as he found Ted's furious gaze, "Suddenly die."

"Ooo it's his WILL-let me see that." He'd said excitedly as he left the desk and peeked carefully over Randal's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and flattening his hands against his lovers strong firm chest. "What did dear ol' Theodore leave me?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Randal pretended to be disappointed and sighed, "It looks like he's leaving everything to someone named Bret."

"Bret?" He'd faked an outraged gasp, "You mean, his brother?"

"It even says he's supposed to marry you!"

He brought his hand up from Randal's chest and tapped the corner of the document, gesturing to the sloppy signature that was supposed to be his and snickered softly, "Wow and would you look at that! He was so thoughtful and even signed my name for me!" Randal laughed with him, "Such a nice guy that Ted Dibiase was." And snapped the folder shut without spilling a single paper onto the floor. "It's such a shame he died isn't it?"

"Oh yes, such a shame, so tragic."

"Fuck you!" Ted had suddenly screamed at them as he thrashed and bucked wildly against his bonds, "HELP ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

They'd both only laughed at him again, not at all concerned about being heard as Randal tossed the file into the fire place, their lips meeting for a quick but solid lip touching kiss over his shoulder as the fire spread around the edges of the folder. "Looks like he decided to make a new Will-"

"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you for this!" Ted had promised in a loud savage tone, his face beat red with strain and dripping with rage in the form of sweat.

He broke away from Randal and sauntered over to his soon to be deceased husband and grabbed his cheeks, squishing them painfully tight in one hand and forced his head back, "You are such a stupid bastard." He laughed and squeezed harder, "Hey! You be a good boy now or you won't get any fruit for dinner!"

Ted snarled and jerked his head away, avoiding his hand until he grabbed his chin and forced him to hold still as he'd heard Randal approach from behind. "Fucking psychopaths!"

Randal let out a fake surprised gasp this time and gave a snarling Ted's hair a rough yanking, "Oh no! You hear that love? Ted thinks we're crazy!"

"I think he should wait till we're finished before he decides what we are." He'd snickered as he moved out of the way, eyeing the desk he'd just finished riffling through and started to back towards it. "We've only just begun."

"Well, you did say he was a bit of a dullard-"

"Cody stop this!" Ted had interrupted their fun again with a shout, struggling aggressively against the ropes around his hands and feet, "I am your husband!"

"Shut the fuck up." Randal snarled as he slapped the back of his head, "He's MINE now."

He remembered Randal's words making him gasp and clutch the edges of the table as his sex turned rigid, they were so true and turned him on so fucking bad. His body ached for his touch, for his massive groin that would claim him far more deeper than his words could ever go. "Randal..." He'd purred, already sitting on the edge desk, his legs spread and hanging gracefully over the side as he beckoned him with one long slender finger. Randal did a double take over his shoulder before releasing Ted, smirking as he hungrily eyed him on the desk, "You got something for me over there?"

"Mm-hmmm..." He'd nodded, peeking at him through half lidded eyes, drawing him into his lustful gaze until Randal was between his legs and hauling him forward by the nape of his neck for a feral, consuming kiss.

Teeth clashed, breaths were stolen, hearts raced out of control as their bodies burned with desire.

They'd fucked like savage beasts right then and there, forgetting all about Ted until they left the desk and he'd dropped to his knees to finish Randal off. They made Ted watch, they made Ted HEAR him suck Randal to climax and after he did he briefly turned to Ted and spit the contents of his mouth all over his face in one go.

He almost laughed as he remembered how furious Ted had become after that, smirking as he relived the moment Randal tipped him over in his chair and kicked him hard in the gut. "I'm going to keep kicking and when you're ready to sign the typed note in my loves hands you just say so and I'll stop."

He'd laughed and let Randal get a couple of kicks in before he'd read aloud the letter he and Randal had written before coming home, circling them slowly as Randal continued to nail Ted's abdomen with one hard swift kick after another.

"To whom this may concern,

I Ted Dibiase Jr have taken my life to make amends for all the horrible things I have done as the Phantom of Harmoneyville. Tell Cody that I love him and that I'm sorry I was such a disgraceful husband. I leave all my worldly possessions, money, businesses and land to him as a wedding present for he and his future husband...whoever that may be..."

May god have mercy on my soul...

Ted Dibiase Jr."

"Sign it!" Randal had sneered over and over between kicks as Ted started to refuse, "Fucking sign it!"

"Hang on," He'd had to stop Randal to let Ted get a breath to answer and it wasn't the one they were looking for. "Fu-Fuck ...You-You!" He'd choked out between retching and this time he'd been the one to kick Ted for his refusal. Afterword's he'd dropped down to his knees and slapped Ted's head against the hard wood floor, screaming at his doomed husband with such hate it had left a bitter taste in his mouth, "Sign. It. None of this is yours you stupid bastard! Do the right thing FOR ONCE give back Randal what's his! Sign the fucking paper or I swear it we will MAKE you sign it!"

Ted had again made the mistake and refused, which oddly enough had EXCITED him.

"Randal, give me your dagger..."

"Of course love," Randal had obliged and handed it over quickly, "Just make it look self inflicted."

And he had, only cutting and slicing at just the right angles along his arms and chest, digging the blade in deeper and deeper with each cut until Ted was screaming hoarsely for him to stop.

Only a small part of him felt bad about what they'd done because in his heart he knew that Ted deserved it. Just like Ted's father had too, who'd they paid a quick visit before coming home to reclaim Randal's life.

It took a while but Ted eventually signed the note and after returning to David's home and staging the scene the police had discovered they wasted no time in claiming what was theirs. Secretly they'd married the very next day in the privacy of their home with only Evan and John who'd come to bare witness to their joining. Evan was Cody's best man and although John and Randal had only just met under horrible circumstance John was happy to step in for him and stand at his side, broken arm, bruises and all he was there and more than willing to help.

Their moment, their long over due joining of souls was sweet in more ways than one and from then everything had only gotten better. A few days after tearing through Ted's office and desk they discovered Cody's idea had done far more good for them than they'd ever imagined it would. At one point during their raiding of what was once Ted's desk they'd realized with a surprised laugh that with the inherited Dibiase money and Randal's land they now owned the majority of Harmoneyville, as well as took the highly treasured titled of the wealthiest men in town. They could do anything they wanted! Like personally fund John Cena's newest decision to run for mayor, and he would win and change Harmoneyville for the better. And the townspeople and high society members would be powerless to stop them!

Cody didn't really care about any of that though, he only cared about the new beautiful white gold band around his finger, the ring the love of his life had so gently and so tenderly slid around his finger after saying I do.

RANDAL was all he cared about. His Randal that was once so lost in his pain that he'd given up and added himself to his list. He'd scolded him heavily for that and made him erase his name and replace it with Ted's. He loved him dammit, and his past just didn't matter! He didn't give a fuck about how bad or how many people Randal had killed, he understood how one could turn so dark and so...evil when the time called for it.

In fact there was a whole other side to Cody that no body had ever seen because he'd so cleverly kept it hidden. One that David had NOTHING to do with. Hmp. That bastard couldn't take the credit for the darkness that had been within him all along...

"I'll be right back." He mumbled, hiding a smirk before carefully getting up from Randal's comfortable lap and hurried inside the house, searching for just the right sized candle until he found the perfect one mounted on the wall along the hallway. He groaned, feeling his sex harden as he thought back to their first time in the stables, eying and stroking the candle and wetting his suddenly dry lips as his groin coiled and twitched with arousal.

That night Randal had just TAKEN him , he'd just grabbed him, tore open his pants and fucked him savagely against the wall.

Oh god.

Their first time was so rough, so fucking HOT and passionate, fuck he'd loved every second of it. Randal was so beastly, chasing him down and tearing his clothes from him as he'd weakly begged him to stop. He gasped softly, his knees shook and he let out another groan as his hand drifted down to his burning cock beneath the clingy silk of his robe, grabbing himself in his hand and gave his throbbing member a couple of rough strokes, thumbing the tip and smearing the pearl of his essence that had already collected there.

Fuck.

He wanted that again. He wanted Randal to pounce on him like the wild sexual beast that he was and knew just how to make him do it, just like he had the first time...

Truthfully, was he wasn't the innocent, naive little virgin everyone had always assumed that he was. He knew more than what everyone thought he did and understood a lot more than he let on, playing everyone like puppets and pulling their strings, laughing as he watched them dance.

Oh yes, there was MUCH more to him, much deeper and darker things he'd never shown was until, his beloved Randal had come along. And Randal didn't know if yet but that darkness, that evilness within both of them is what had really drawn them together. They were meant to be together, they were really one soul divided into two bodies and needed one to complete the other. This was simply their DESTINY.

He grabbed the thick candle from the wall and returned to the porch as he flipped the candle around and started to tap the smooth end against his the palm of his hand, smirking as he felt Randal eying him closely. "Look what I've got." He slipped behind the swing, placing himself snugly between the wall and the hard backing and lightly draped his arms around Randal's shoulders. "A candle?" Randal licked his lips and leaned into his embrace with a soft moan, "Are you going to do something special with that, love?"

"Mm-Hmmm, I'm going inside, follow me and I'll let you watch." He purred seductively and smirked as he felt Randal shudder, "Really?" He nodded, bending down slowly and pressed his lips against his ear, lowering his voice to a soft, revealing whisper he knew would send a shiver of arousal down his husbands spine, "Only this time," He paused briefly and started to drag the smooth end of the candle up his stomach teasingly, moaning softly and briefly biting his lip, "You don't have to watch me from the window."

He laughed as Randal's eyes went wide.

Everyone thought he didn't know what went on around him! Everyone thought he was innocent and completely naive!

Everyone...

Was WRONG.

FIN


End file.
